Charmed Lineage 3X01: Turning Home
by TBorah89
Summary: A wedding brings the Halliwells and their friends back together after five years. Some things have changed and other stayed the same. It's time to find out just what is going on in the lives of our favorite wiccans.
1. Five Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, if I did it might go something like this.

Summary: Five years have passed since the last episode and things in the lives of the Halliwells have changed for the better. Most of the older kids have gotten married and started families. Some of the kids have had successful runs in the sports world and a few of them have music careers. Even though they are all getting on with their own lives now they are all coming back together for a wedding. Demons have been giving them a break for the last few years so they haven't had anything really significant on that front for a while. We're going to see how they juggle love, marriage, work, and being parents with demon hunting.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Five Years Later<p>

Chris Halliwell heaved a heavy sigh when he heard a loud wailing over the receiving end of the baby monitor that was set up in his room. He felt around with his hand to see if his wife was in bed with him and of course he found her side of the bed empty. "That's just my luck." He muttered to himself as he swung his legs out of bed. A quick check of alarm clock on his bedside table told him that it was ten in the morning. He had somehow managed to sleep in and that surprised him greatly given that he had had the tiny bundle of energy he called his daughter last night.

He was broke out of his thoughts by another loud wail. "Hold on, daddy's coming." He spoke more to himself than the baby. He padded quickly down to the nursery where the noise was coming from. He opened the door to the bright blue painted room and walked to the crib. He looked down and saw that his son was not a happy camper at the moment.

"It's ok, Danny, daddy's here now." Chris said picking the infant up and cradling him in his arms. "What's wrong, buddy?" he asked. He checked his diaper and found that it was dry meaning that Rachel had already changed and fed him this morning. "Daddy knows what's wrong no one was paying attention to his little man and he didn't like that too much." He cooed at him. "Let's go see what mommy and sissy are doing. I'm sure that you would like that." he told him as they made their way out of the room.

After a quick walk down the stairs they came upon the kitchen where he found his wife and daughter. Chris put his finger to his lips to silence his daughter so that he could surprise his wife. He walked up behind Rachel who was busy at the stove and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Good morning, Mrs. Halliwell." He purred huskily into her ear causing her to jump.

"Good morning, Mr. Halliwell." Rachel replied once she had gotten over her shock. She turned around so that she could kiss him. "And good morning to you too, little man. Mommy thought that you would still be sleeping. You didn't wake daddy up did you?" she asked her son kissing his head.

"He did, but it was about time for me to be getting up anyway. I can't believe you let me sleep that long." Chris replied.

"You needed the sleep, you've been working a lot lately." Rachel informed him.

"How'd you keep the tiny tornado from waking me up?" Chris asked sounding amused.

"I didn't have to, when she woke up she just wanted to be held and then she went right back to sleep for a couple of hours. We've only been up about an hour. She was in the bed with us I'm surprised that you didn't feel her invading your personal space." Rachel replied chuckling.

"I'm so used to not having personal space when I sleep that I don't even notice anymore." Chris laughed. He walked to the table and strapped Danny into his bouncy chair. "Morning, Ace." He said ruffling his daughter's hair before making his way over to the coffee pot.

"Morning, daddy." Paige replied flashing him a big grin. The little girl was a carbon copy of her father; just about the only thing that she didn't get from him were the deep brown eyes that she had inherited from her mother.

"Have you been good for momma this morning?" Chris asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He knew that she could be a little terror if she felt like it.

"I always good, daddy." Paige said smiling at him innocently.

"If I didn't know better I would swear that you are as sweet and innocent as you like to pretend you are, but you, my child are your mother's daughter when you want to be." Chris chuckled taking a seat beside her.

"I not know what that means." Paige again professed her innocence.

"I'm sure you don't." Rachel laughed. She really loved that kid just like she was her own. As a matter of fact she didn't feel any differently about her than she did about Danny.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Ace." Chris said shaking his head at her antics.

Rachel turned around to smirk at her husband. "Way to sound like a dad, babe."

Chris shrugged helplessly; he just didn't know what to say to his daughter sometimes, so he said things like that.

* * *

><p>A raven-haired young woman sat in the first class lounge waiting for her flight to be called. She was looking a little worse for the ware, if she were to remove her dark sunglasses it would become apparent that her eyes were bloodshot and she had bags under them from some hard partying the night before. She pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her temples to fight off the headache she felt forming.<p>

"Here, I figured that we could both use one of these for medicinal purposes this morning." A young woman with chocolate brown locks said coming up to the first girl. She was holding two glasses filled with a red liquid.

"Thanks, Val, a Bloody Mary is just what I need right now. We should have thought about that damn wrap party before we scheduled a flight this early. Jesus Christ, it will be a miracle if we don't still reek of booze when we get home." Carly said gratefully accepting the glass from Val.

"Carly, we aren't known well for our clear thinking. Our moms will think nothing of it if we show up half in the bag." Val assured her.

"Who would have thought that when we came out here we would be flying home first class one day?" Carly asked getting a little nostalgic.

"Me, we both knew that we were going to make a big name for ourselves we just didn't know how big." Val replied.

"I mean we knew that we were going to try to make this fashion line work, but we didn't see the Broadway thing coming at all." Carly mused.

"You and I are a couple of go getters, my dear." Val pointed out to her.

"We just didn't get gone far enough to have our mothers quit nagging us." Carly quipped.

"We're Halliwells, we're never going to get far enough away for our mothers not to nag us, it's what they do. But at least we can sleep soundly at night secure in the knowledge that Piper Halliwell isn't our mother." Val laughed.

"I thank God every day that I'm not Mel and I don't have to deal with her." Carly agreed whole-heartedly.

"You gonna be ok seeing him again?" Val asked her cousin. She knew that she didn't have to mention his name for her to know whom she was talking about.

Carly shrugged in response. "I'll be fine, it's not like it's a big deal or anything."

"It's a huge deal, he was your first serious boyfriend." Val reminded her.

"The key word in that sentence is was. Val, we really should have known better than to try to make a long distance relationship work. I was young and stupid at the time though and I just wasn't ready to give him up. I sometimes think that if I had just let him go that would have saved us both a lot of heartache there at the end. Things between us got really bad really fast." Carly retorted.

"You learned a lesson from it though, and that is what is important." Val said winking at her.

"It is entirely too early in the morning and I'm entirely too hungover to listen to your bullshit right now." Carly rolled her eyes. "And I don't think that you would be this calm if I brought up you and Troy at the moment." She called her out.

"Things between Troy and I are complicated at the moment. We'll more than likely work it out, but for that to happen he would have to stay put for more than a week at a time." Val sighed. The problem with her boyfriend was that she couldn't get him to stay in one place for any period of time.

"Things between you and Troy have always been complicated. Hell, you were together for the better part of a year before you admitted to your mom that you were dating." Carly laughed. She didn't feel guilty in the least bit for finding her cousin's relationship problems amusing.

"I don't know why I like you sometimes, bitch." Val replied shaking her head.

"You don't like me you love me." Carly corrected her with a smirk.

"I don't know why sometimes." Val muttered to herself while rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Opening Credits:<p>

Theme:

Turning Home- David Nail

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Halliwell Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Alex O'Loughlin

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Ali Larter

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

Greg Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Amanda Righetti

Carly Halliwell- Sophia Bush

Patty Halliwell- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Paige Halliwell-Daniela Ruah

Victor Halliwell- Kellan Lutz

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Savannah Turner- Alona Tal

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Billy Jenkins- Chad Michael Murray

Mia Campbell- Olivia Wilde

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

><p>Henry grunted when he felt something land on his stomach. It didn't take much imagination for him to figure out what that something was he really only had two choices and they answered to the names of his oldest two children. He was a little surprised when he opened his eyes and saw that it was his daughter who had decided to practice her dive-bombing skills this morning. He had to hide a smirk, not that it did any good that little girl knew that she had him right where she wanted him.<p>

"Piper Oriana," Henry said sternly and she smiled up at him. "You can't do things like that you might get hurt." He had pretty much melted once she smiled at him.

"Sorry, daddy." Anna apologized looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Henry lifted her up so that they were locking eyes. That was kind of hard considering that her brown hair was in her eyes. "It's ok, baby, you just have to be careful doing that. If I had been sleeping deeply I could have hurt you, besides that your little brother slept with mommy and me last night. You don't want to hurt him do you?"

"No," Anna said in a serious tone shaking her head. For a one year old she took being a big sister very seriously.

"Is mommy up?" Henry asked her.

Anna nodded head. "She say for you to get Twip up too."

"Ok, thank you, you did a good job." Henry chuckled as he sat her down on the floor. He rolled over and saw that Bianca had put on pillow on her side of the bed to keep Trip from falling off of it. "Morning, JB, your mother has issued an order and I guess we better follow it." He said picking his son up in his arms. JB was his nickname for his youngest son it stood for Junior Bubba.

It took Henry maybe ten minutes to get his son a fresh diaper and clean clothes. When he finally made his way downstairs to the kitchen he found his older two children at the table and his wife putting food in front of them.

Bianca smiled when she saw her husband and youngest son standing there. "It's about time you two sleepyheads got up." She greeted them. She went over and kissed Henry on the mouth "Here, let me take the baby so you can eat." She said taking their son from him.

"B, you don't have to do that. I can handle him and eat at the same time. Besides it seems like forever since I've gotten to see any of them." Henry replied as he watched her strap Trip into his bouncy seat.

"That's what happens when you work as much as you do." Bianca teased sitting a plate of food in front of him.

"I don't want you to think that working that much was my idea, you have to take that up with my boss." Henry said throwing his hands up in a sign of innocence.

"You're not telling me anything that I don't know about your boss she can be a bitch when she wants to be and that is often." Bianca chuckled.

"Mommy, you're not supposed to say that, that's a bad word." Victor told his mother.

"Buddy, you can't listen to everything that mommy says." Bianca said winking at him.

Henry looked around confused for a moment but then he was able to put his finger on what was amiss. "Did Chris get Paige last night when we got off work?" he asked.

"Yeah, they couldn't stand to be apart for another second." Bianca chuckled. The only other father and daughter she had seen as close as Chris and Paige had been her and Frank.

"I'm sure that they couldn't." Henry laughed. "Hey, big man, you're being mighty quiet this morning." He said addressing his oldest son.

"Mommy said that we had to be quiet because you were tired." Victor replied.

Henry smiled at him. "She only meant that you had to be quiet while I was sleeping." He corrected ruffling his hair.

"Did you and Uncle Chris catch any bad guys?" Victor asked him.

"You know it, buddy." Henry replied.

"When I get big I'm gonna be a cop like you and Uncle Chris." Victor proclaimed.

"We'll be glad to have you." Henry smiled at him.

"I'm not even going to comment because it's in his blood and there isn't a damn thing that I can do about it." Bianca said shaking her head. She really had no room to talk with what she did for a living.

"What exactly is your second job, Mrs. Halliwell?" Henry asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Hank, shut up and eat your breakfast." Bianca said shaking her head at him.

* * *

><p>"I'm mighty damn surprised to see the both of you up before noon." Dom commented when he saw Victor and Paige both sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching TV. He had just gotten out of the shower and that accounted for him not knowing that those two were up.<p>

"You know me I can only sleep so long and Vic had had his fill of sleep too." Paige said never taking her eyes off the TV to look at her husband.

"As perverse as it sounds we were too fucking tired to sleep." Victor chimed in. Life had really been good to them the last few years after everything that they had lived through in the future.

"Vic, I've asked you two not to do that weird twin thing." Dom said sighing. Really he didn't know why he had thought that it was a good idea to live with the two of them.

"That wasn't him doing the weird twin thing that was him stating the truth." Paige corrected her husband.

"Forgive me ignorance, Mrs. Halliwell." Dom said rolling his eyes at his wife.

"I don't know that there is any forgiveness for you, Mr. Turner." Paige bantered playfully with him.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" Dom asked.

"We all absolutely have to go to the manor later, you know that grandma pretty much made that shit mandatory." Paige answered him.

"That's right everyone is coming in from out of town." Victor said like that fact had slipped his mind.

"Val and Carly are coming in from New York, Troy and Chord are coming back from wherever the hell it is that they were this time and that should about cover it." Dom said. He didn't even like thinking where his brothers had been off to this time. He was just glad that they hadn't had a need for his services. It was kind of hard to get them out of a bind when he worked for their mother and she would find out what her boys were up to.

"Yeah, you know that everyone has to get home for the wedding." Paige rolled her eyes.

"A smart person wouldn't get married and I always considered her one of the brightest." Victor quipped.

"The only good reason to get married is for the other person's life insurance." Paige chuckled.

"It's nice to know that you think so highly of me, babe." Dom said with disbelief written on his face. He didn't know why anything that came out of her mouth surprised him, but it did.

"Dom, you know damn well how she is, I don't know why anything that comes out of that mouth of hers surprises you." Victor laughed.

"I honestly don't know either." Dom said shaking his head.

"Don't look at me like that you know that I love you." Paige said standing up to kiss him.

"You better, because I love you too." Dom replied.

Victor for his part just shook his head at the both of them. "I swear, I wouldn't have to put up with this if I shared an apartment with Al and Savannah." He muttered to himself. He obviously wasn't quiet enough because his sister flipped him off for that comment.

* * *

><p>Tim was reclining on the couch in his living room watching two dark headed little boys playing with a blonde headed little girl. The boys were five and one and the little girl was four.<p>

"I'm impressed, how did you keep them quiet enough to let me sleep in?" Nicole asked sitting down on his lap.

"I told them if they woke you up you wouldn't be a happy camper and they all know better than to make you mad." Tim chuckled while absentmindedly twirling the plain gold wedding band on his left ring finger.

"I swear I am not as bad as you and Chord like to make me sound." Nicole rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course you're not, dear." Tim replied in a tone that said he clearly didn't believe that.

"Have they been good?" Nicole asked him.

"They are always good for me." Tim assured her. At that moment the littlest of the three children toddled over to them.

Nicole picked the little boy up. "Hey, Deacon, what you doing, Mater?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Deacon answered. He was the perfect combination of her and Tim. He had his father's dark hair and his mother's eyes.

"Timothy, I find it hard to believe that you're innocent." Nicole replied chuckling.

"Mommy, why did you call Deacon by Daddy Tim's name?" Savannah asked. She was always curious.

"Because, Deacon's first name is Timothy just like daddy's." Nicole explained and she was happy to see that that answer satisfied her daughter. "Did they eat?" she asked her husband.

"Yep, they've all been fed and as you can see I got them all clean afterwards." Tim reported proudly. The fact that he had managed to coral all three of them was quite a feat.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Nicole asked him that little fact just popping into her head.

"I've got a little meeting later that is going to require me to get on the jet, but don't worry I'll be back in time for that thing that we have to do later." Tim assured her.

"Is Lizzie going with you?" Nicole asked. Normally when Tim had business to attend to their daughter went with him.

"No, I'm actually being trusted to do something on my own." Tim chuckled.

"Tim, I swear to God if you stop to gamble I will divorce your ass again." Nicole threatened him.

" Nicky, that was the farthest thing from my mind, I promise you that I learned my lesson." Tim promised her.

"Timmy, I know you, so forgive me for being a little cautious." Nicole replied. "So is this a new band or what?" she asked softening considerably.

"It's actually just a single performer this time." Tim answered her.

"Can I go with you, daddy?" Dom asked him hopefully.

"Not this time, buddy, this is just going to be a boring meeting. Next time that I'm doing something more fun, I promise that you can come with me." Tim replied smiling at him.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what did you make them for breakfast?" Nicole asked him.

"We had pancakes, I made enough for you if you want some." Tim informed her.

"The only thing I need right now is coffee." Nicole said her accent coming out as she spoke.

"I guess you do, your Georgia is showing." Tim smirked at her.

"Don't be cute with me right now, Timmy." Nicole warned him.

"I can't help it that I'm just that damn cute." Tim retorted.

"Troy couldn't be more like you if he tried sometimes." Nicole scoffed.

"Roy Boy can't help it that he took after his daddy." Tim grinned because he knew what it did to her when he grinned at her like that.

"Don't you grin at me like you're so pleased with yourself. You know that I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that." Nicole teased him.

" I'm pleased with myself and you should be too after last night." Tim said with a smoldering look in his eyes.

"Don't start something that you have no time and no privacy to finish right now." Nicole replied seductively.

"I'm sure that the sprouts would love to go see their sister right about now, you should call Savannah and see if she and Al mind watching them." Tim suggested.

"Screw that, I'm not asking she might say no. I'll just have Dom shimmer them over to Lizzie's." Nicole retorted. "Dominic," she called out to her son.

"What mommy?" Dom asked.

"Do you want to shimmer over to Lizzie's?" Nicole asked him.

"Yeah," Dom answered brightly.

"Ok, just be sure to hold on to your little brother's hand really tight." Nicole stressed to him. She didn't feel bad in the least for dumping them off on Liz for a few hours. She knew that her daughter didn't mind and besides it wasn't like Liz didn't do the same thing to her all of the time.

* * *

><p>"Hailey, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here this morning." Paige stated brightly when she walked into the kitchen and found her niece there.<p>

"I promised Alan that I would come see him the next time I found a minute and thanks to this whole wedding thing I have time off right now." Hailey explained.

"Don't let your Aunt Piper hear you sound so enthusiastic about it." Henry chuckled.

"Uncle Henry, that woman is being worse than she normally is right now." Hailey pointed out to him.

"Hails, you're not telling either one of us anything that we don't know about my sister." Paige said kissing her on top of her head.

"Mommy, when is Carly gonna be here?" Alan asked his mother. He was really excited to see his oldest sister it had been a couple of months since the last time.

"She'll be home soon, buddy, she can only go as fast as the plane will carry her." Henry answered for his wife.

"I miss her, daddy, I don't get to see her everyday like I do Charlie, Hank, and Big Al." Alan explained to his father.

"You mean Charlie hasn't warned him about Carly?" Hailey asked with an amused look on her face.

"I think that I should worry about the fact that my daughter needs to come with her own warning label." Paige said shaking her head as she walked to the coffee maker.

"Our daughter is one of a kind." Henry chuckled.

"What time do we have to be at the manor?" Hailey asked with a sigh. She had been dreading this all damn week.

"Your Aunt Piper said four thirty, I guess she really meant five, but she always tells me an earlier time because she knows I have problems being on time. I would just like to point out that I'm not as bad as your Aunt Phoebe is about being late." Paige went into a longer explanation than was required for the question that Hailey asked.

"Now you know why you get to come over to the apartment when you want to see me. Your mommy is just a little crazy." Hailey said turning to address Alan again.

"That was really cute, Hailey Alice." Paige said mock glaring at her.

"So, Hails, how has work been?" Henry asked.

"It's been educational, Uncle Derek has taken me under his wing at the moment just to show me how things are done around there. He says that I don't need the training that other architects do, so he is working with me on my engineering skills. He thinks that in addition to being a really great architect that I'll make a good structural engineer too. He basically said that we are going to turn me into another him." Hailey replied.

"Listen to Derek he does know what he's talking about." Paige advised her.

"Actually, Uncle Derek and grandpa let Jack and I have a pretty big project all to ourselves. And they don't ever turn loose of the reins for anyone else." Hailey reported.

"That's because you and Jack are both good at what you do." Henry beamed at her with pride. "I'm proud of you, kiddo." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Henry." Hailey smiled back at him.

"I'm proud of you too, Hails." Paige said kissing her on the head.

"Thanks, you're the one who made me see that it wasn't stupid to want to be an architect." Hailey replied.

"That's because I happen to think all three of my girls are brilliant and I don't mind making them see that." Paige replied winking at her.

* * *

><p>Parker woke up on the couch in the back room of P3 that wasn't really that unusual an occurrence for him anymore. Nor was the fact that his eyes felt like they had grit in them and his tongue felt like sandpaper. To him that was a sign that he had once again had too much to drink and he had stumbled back here to pass out. The first thing he did when he got up was walk over to the desk, he picked up the glass that was sitting there, and he poured about an inch of whiskey in it. He tossed that back straight.<p>

"That should take care of the damn hangover for a little while." He muttered to himself. His face showed the signs of the hard living that he had been doing. His chin was covered in a thick beard and his eyes were sunken and hallow in addition to being bloodshot all of the time. When he had occasion to smile it never reached his eyes and he felt tired in his body and soul.

He took a look around the room and he couldn't help thinking that this is what his life had been reduced to. He would do just about anything to keep from going home even if it meant more or less living in this rabbit hole and bouncing around his sisters' houses to shower.

He consulted the watch on his right wrist and cussed mentally. "Shit, I'm going to have to grab a fucking shower and a change of clothes." He pulled a photo out of his wallet and stared at it intently for a moment. "Oh, well, I don't know that I'm ever going to be able to get that back, so there is no sense obsessing over it." He said before walking out to his car.

* * *

><p>"What are you two doing?" Lilly asked walking into the living room of her house where her husband and daughter were seated.<p>

"We're watching cartoons, we didn't have anything else to do at the moment." Jake answered his wife. "Sammy, tell mommy not to worry about it, because we have everything under control." He told the dark blonde headed little girl sitting next to him.

"Don't worry, mommy." Sam parroted her father with a smile. At one she was picking up on everything that her parents said these days.

Lilly pointed her finger at her husband. "Cooper, you're gonna get her in trouble one of these days." She chuckled.

"How's little man this morning?" Jake asked her about their month old son.

"He is still sleeping and I would like it if he stayed that way for a while." Lilly said she was pretty much warning him not to wake him up.

"I wouldn't dream of waking him up, I know how hard it is to get him to sleep. Trust me I was up with him a two this morning." Jake assured her.

"Well, I was up with him at six, so that should tell you that he isn't thinking kindly about sleep these days." Lilly replied rolling her eyes. They had been through this with Sam so it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle, but it was tiring.

"Coop, is obviously his Aunt Prue's nephew with as troublesome as he is being these days." Jake couldn't help laughing. He was never going to out grow giving his sister a hard time.

"Your sister isn't even here right now, do me a favor and don't say anything that can piss her off." Lilly begged him.

Jake knew that he had to choose his next words very carefully or he would piss his wife off. "Baby, if you're still tired you can go back to sleep. Sammy and I are both very content right now and I'm more than capable of handling Coop if he wakes up." He didn't want to insinuate that she was being crabby even if that was the case, so he had settled for saying what he had said.

Lilly gave him a withering look, but after a moment she softened considerably. "I'm being a bitch right now and I realize that, I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you, it's not your fault that Coop isn't sleeping through the night. My hormones are still a little out of whack, you and Sammy are both bearing the brunt of that, I'm going to be better from now on." She apologized before kissing him. "You're sister is coming in today." She said to make conversation.

"I'm well aware, I'm not sure what time her flight is though." Jake replied. He knew that their discussion of her mood swings had been closed.

"Sammy, Aunt Val is coming in today and she is going to be so excited to see you." Lilly told her daughter.

"I wuv Aunt Val." Sammy said enthusiastically.

"Don't let Aunt Penny hear you sound so giddy, she thinks that you love her more." Jake teased her.

"I wuv Aunt Penny too." Sammy replied in a tone that said her father should have thought of that.

"Thank God or we would never be able to get rid of you." Lilly joked picking her up.

"Oh, that's not nice mommy." Jake mock scolded his wife.

"I'm the mommy I have to be the hard ass, you're the daddy you get to be nice." Lilly pointed out to him in mock seriousness.

Jake shook his head at her. "You're lucky that I love you so much." He couldn't help laughing at her.

"I think that you might be lucky that I love you, because you are far crazier than I am." Lilly shot back and then she kissed him when she saw the pout that he fixed on his face.

* * *

><p>"Chuck, what did you do to him?" Prue asked going to her husband and taking her youngest son from him. "Come here, Cal, mommy knows that daddy doesn't know what he's doing." She had the three month old over her shoulder and she was rubbing his back in a soothing manner.<p>

"Well, Charlie and I won't try to help anymore, will we, bubby?" Chuck asked his oldest son.

"Nope," Charlie agreed with his father. He was the spitting image of Chuck. He had the same dark hair and dark eyes as his father, while Caleb looked more like Prue.

"Chip, do me a favor and get him dressed." Prue said pointing at Charlie. "It's ok, Cal, mommy's gonna make it better."

"Here's his bottle, I think he got pissed because I took away to burp him." Chuck replied handing her the bottle. "Alright, Charlie, let's go get you some clothes on." He picked up his three-year-old son and prepared to carry him up the steps.

Prue patted Caleb gently on the back and he let out a loud burp. "There you go, now you can finish eating." She said settling him in her arms and putting his bottle in his mouth.

"That's my boy." Chuck beamed with pride.

"Chuck, just go do what I asked you to and then when Cal is done eating I'll get him dressed." Prue ordered rolling her eyes.

"We better go before we get in trouble." Chuck told Charlie as they walked up the steps.

"Your daddy and your brother are both silly. That's ok, we still love them." Prue said kissing him on the head. "You just eat, so you'll be my happy boy again." Five minutes later she had him burped and was walking up the stairs so that she could change him. She walked into the boys' room and found Chuck having a hard time getting Charlie's shirt on him. "Chuck, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, Charlie and I are having a little trouble with this shirt." Chuck explained to his wife.

"You take him and I'll get Charlie dressed." Prue said handing him their youngest child. In about five seconds she had Charlie's shirt pulled over his head with no problem at all. He was dressed aside from that. "Now, can you get Cal dressed or do I need to do that too?" she asked her husband with a smirk on her face.

Chuck thought about glaring at her but then he thought better of it. "I can get him dressed just fine." He assured her.

"Well, I didn't know, you had a hard time getting Charlie dressed and he is much easier to get clothes on than Cal is." Prue replied innocently.

Chuck walked over and planted a kiss on her lips. "I don't know why sometimes, but I sure do love you." he told her.

"I love you too, Chip." Prue then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No kissy face, yuck." Charlie yelled out covering his eyes with his hand.

"That boy is so your son." Prue told her husband laughing.

"I have no comment on the matter right now." Chuck laughed shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Do I want to know what your brothers and sister are doing here?" Wyatt asked when he walked in the living room with his son in his arms and found his wife's younger siblings and his daughter watching cartoons.<p>

"I'm not even sure that I want to know what they're doing here, so I didn't ask them. I think mom sent them over, and if she did that it was because she wanted to spend time with dad. So, like I said I just don't want to know." Liz replied.

"Well, I managed to get Shane clean, if that makes you happy." Wyatt offered.

"That makes me very happy and I will love you forever, I know that he is two months old, but he gets dirtier than Nixie ever did at that age." Liz said taking her son. He was dark headed unlike his sister, but he did have his mother's brown eyes.

"I'm happy to know that it is so easy to please you." Wyatt replied kissing her.

"Don't start, that's how we got Shane." Liz teased him.

"Really? Thanks for telling me, I've been wondering where babies come from." Wyatt joked right back with her.

"Shh, you really don't want to say that too loudly with Dom right here. He's at that age where he is starting to ask a lot of questions. You know that as well as I do your little brother is the same age." Liz scolded him lightly.

"Jackie knows way more than he should, because mom made the mistake of letting Paige babysit him." Wyatt retorted.

"I wouldn't bad mouth Paige if I were you she is the one that babysits for us when we can't find anyone else to do it." Liz reminded him.

"I'm just saying." Wyatt replied with a shrug.

"I hope Shane stays clean for awhile because we have to be at the manor at five." Liz said hopefully.

"I'm sure that he'll try his best to stay clean, but you know how that boy is." Wyatt told her seriously.

"He's a handful just like his daddy." Liz teased him.

"Oh, no, that boy is high maintenance just like his momma." Wyatt refuted her accusation.

"I'll show you high maintenance when you're sleeping on the couch." Liz zinged him.

"I love you." Wyatt said giving her a huge grin.

"I love you too, I just don't like you sometimes." Liz replied with a fake smile.

"I think that I'm just going to go for a run or something now. Because, I happen to know what's good for me." Wyatt was nodding his head vigorously.

"I'm only teasing, you don't have to leave the house to get away from me." Liz assured him.

Wyatt looked at her warily. "Ok, with you I never can be sure."

"Just go sit down and watch cartoons with the kids, you big goofball." Liz said kissing him.

* * *

><p>Jack let out a low whistle when he walked into the manor via the side door in the kitchen. "Damn, mom, if I didn't know any better I would say that you're cooking for an army." He said in reference to the number of pots and pans she had going on the stove at the moment.<p>

"I am cooking for an army. You know how many people are coming over here tonight." Piper replied scoffing.

"Where's dad?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"I sent him to the store on a little errand he should be back shortly." Piper answered her son.

"I bet you'll be glad for this stupid wedding to be over." Jack commented.

"Don't even go there with me right now, it is not a nice place to be at all." Piper replied.

"It's gonna be ok, mom." Jack assured her with an amused grin.

"What are you doing off of work right now anyway?" Piper asked him sounding mildly annoyed.

"Hailey and I are farther along on the project that grandpa and Uncle Derek gave us than they thought we would be at this point, so they gave us the day off to keep us from burning out. We have been working a lot of late nights and weekends on this one." Jack explained to her.

"I'm really proud of you, Jack." Piper told him offering a small smile.

"Thanks, mom, that means a lot to me. I know that it took me a little while to adjust to being stuck here and you were really great through all the bullshit that I put you through." Jack replied gratefully.

"Jack, you were really easy to get through the process Dom and Alan were the ones who had a hard time with it. You only did the things that you did to keep them out of trouble." Piper said waving off his thanks.

"Still it couldn't have been easy for you with us being gone for two months at a time here and there when we were trying to sort things out." Jack wasn't willing to just let the matter drop.

"I knew that you guys would all come back home where you belonged, so it didn't worry me too much." Piper assured him.

"I can't believe that my mother of all people just said that she didn't worry about something." Jack quipped knowing damn well that he was playing with fire talking to her like that.

"Hey, I said that I didn't worry too much, that is not the same thing as saying that I didn't worry about you guys." Piper corrected him.

"You couldn't have worried about us too much, because you had Chris and Hank to worry about at the time." Jack joked with her.

"One of the good things about those two having kids is they don't do half the stupid shit to make me worry that they used to." Piper threw out there.

"I'm pretty sure that those two are always going to be able to find trouble, but they have toned it down some since they became fathers." Jack agreed with his mother.

Just then the side door opened to reveal Leo, Little Jack, and a little girl of about two. The little girl went rushing right into Jack's open arms.

"How is the most beautiful little sister in the world?" Jack asked the little girl kissing her on the head.

"I good, Jackson." The little girl replied. She called him Jackson and her other brother Jackie to keep from getting them confused.

"That's good to hear, Mac, I missed you." Jack told her.

"I missed you too." Mac replied kissing his cheek. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a whole lot like Piper, but you could still see Leo in her too.

"Mackenzie, you leave your brother alone. I'm sure the last thing he wants is you crawling all over him." Piper scolded her daughter lightly. Mac had been her and Leo's little surprise. They really hadn't planned on having any more kids, but she came along and threw a wrench in that plan. It had actually done her a world of good, because she was stressing out over Mel being all the way across the country.

"Mom, she's not bothering me, you know that I like doting on her." Jack said waving off her concern. "Hey, Jackie, you got a little love for your big brother?" he asked the little boy so he didn't feel left out.

"Hi, Jack," Jack said hugging his brother around the legs. He thought it was cool that they had the same name so he didn't bother calling him anything else.

"The only other person they mob like that is Chris, you should feel honored." Leo chuckled.

"Chris is a pretty great big brother and a tough act to follow." Jack replied smiling at his father.

"You don't do so bad." Leo said ruffling his hair. "I'm surprised that you're not with Em right now. I know that it's been awhile since you two got the chance to spend time together."

"Em is busy with this wedding, she wouldn't have had time for me anyway. Besides I spent most of the night with her last night, so it's not like we didn't get to see each other." Jack shrugged in response.

"Jackie, can you please take Mac in the other room to play?" Piper asked her younger son sweetly.

"Sure, mommy." Little Jack agreed. "Jack, I need you to put Mac down so I can do what mommy asked." He had had almost six years to figure out it was wise to always do what his mother wanted.

Jack obliged by sitting his sister down on her feet. "You two behave." He said before sending them on their way.

"There is virtually no chance of that happening, but it was a good try, son." Leo shook his head and chuckled.

"My daughter is an angel, it is your son that gets into trouble especially when his niece is around. That goes for both Big Jack and Little Jack." Piper pointed out to her husband.

"Paige is a bully I do what she says so she won't beat the shit out of me." Jack said throwing up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"I refuse to believe that that sweet little girl bullies Jackie into doing anything." Piper was now talking about the younger set of children with those names.

"That little girl isn't as innocent as she likes to act like she is." Jack corrected her.

"She's a Halliwell isn't she?" Leo asked in jest only to get a glare from his son and his wife. He really knew better than to say things like that, but at the moment he just couldn't help himself.

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't your cheap ass spring for first class more often? This is really nice." Chord inquired of his brother. Of course he had a drink in his hand and he knew that his wife would kill him for it. These days he was wearing his hair shoulder length and he had grown a thick beard.<p>

"Because, it never crossed my mind to do it until today and that was by accident it was the last two seats they had on this flight and we really needed to get back." Troy explained to his addled brained little brother.

"Don't look now, but I think that you're about to be in trouble." Chord said as he saw a woman with a pissed off look on her face approaching them.

"Oh shit, you're not kidding." Troy said when he caught sight of his girlfriend. "Hi, Val, fancy running into you here." he greeted her.

"Where the hell have you been, Troy?" Val demanded of him.

"I've been around." Troy replied giving her a cheeky grin.

"I'm just going to go back and sit with Carly so you two can have a minute to talk." Chord excused himself as quickly as possible. He had a woman of his own to deal with he didn't need to deal with his brother's woman too.

"Have a seat." Troy offered her the seat that Chord had just vacated.

"Seriously, where have you been?" Val asked him sounding calmer than she wanted to.

"I was in Georgia with my grandparents. There was a dig going on at a site not far from their farm and I was in charge of it. Chord was with me because I needed help with the job." Troy explained to her.

"You walked out on a pretty serious fight a couple of weeks ago." Val reminded him.

"I know and I'm sorry. I really had to go right then. You knew when we started dating that I'm not the type of person who can stay in one place for any period of time. I don't know why that is coming as a shock to you now." Troy replied.

"It's not that, Troy. It's just that we're apart more than we're together and we have broken up I don't know how many times in the last year. Lately you've been the one pressuring me to take things to the next step and I don't know that I'm ready for that yet. I just got a business off the ground and I spend all of my time focusing on that. I don't think that I can be what you want me to be right now." Val leveled with him.

Troy sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts before responding to that. "Val, I've always been up front with you about my commitment issues and my rambling ways. But, lately I've taken a look around at how happy my brother, my sister, and all my friends are with being married and starting a family that I've thought that that is something I might like to have. I'm gonna be thirty-two at my next birthday and the closest I've come to ever settling down was with Donnie and that was ten years ago. I want to get married and have kids of my own. Don't get me wrong, I love being Uncle Troy, but I don't really have anyone who is going to miss me if I decide to go off for anywhere from three weeks to a month. Chord and I had to do this last job in a hurry because he had to get back home to his wife." He explained his reasoning.

"Troy, we've both been honest with each other from the beginning and I'm not going to start lying to you now. I just don't know that I can ever be what you want me to be. As a matter of fact I happen to think that I would make a pretty lousy wife and mother." Val replied.

"I guess that leaves us at an impasse then, I promise you that I will convince you to see things my way." Troy replied with the grin that she loved so much.

"We'll see about that." Val said with a hint of a challenge in her voice.

Troy smirked back at her as if to say 'game on'.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad that Gus is good enough to keep those little ones entertained." Maria said pointing to where her baby brother was in the floor playing with her younger two children.<p>

"I can't believe how big that little boy of yours is getting. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen any of them." Lyn replied. Maria and Tyler had finally gotten their boy about two years after their youngest daughter had been born.

"That's because you work all the time, Nana." Lyn complained to her grandmother.

"I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one that's noticed." Frank said sharing a smile with his granddaughter.

"Ok, this is not pick on Lyn day." Lyn said mock glaring at her husband.

"How is work, mom?" Tyler asked. He wasn't really close to his own parents so he sometimes called Lyn and Frank, mom and dad.

"It's good, I'm glad that we're getting a little time off, because we really burned the oil on that last case. Although, if a certain two officers of mine wreck one more car I'm going to make them do the paperwork that goes along with it." Lyn was now a captain in the police department. After it had come out that she had been a cop before opening her own PI firm.

"Ty, you should be thankful that you just have to deal with her at home. Poor Hank has to deal with her at home and at work and then he gets to go home to an even bigger bitch than her." Maria cracked.

"Sophia Maria, don't call your sister a bitch." Lyn scolded her daughter.

Maria glared at her nine-year-old daughter when she giggled. "You find something funny, Oriana?" she asked her.

"I can't say that I do." Lyn replied with a smirk.

"You get more and more like your Aunt B everyday. That right there is some of the shit that she says to your Nana." Maria informed her shaking her head.

"Maria, leave that girl alone she didn't do anything to you." Lyn told her.

"Mom, are you going to deny that she reminded you of B a second ago?" Maria questioned her mother.

"Finn, come see Nana it seems like it's been forever since I've seen you." Lyn said ignoring her daughter. She opened her arms to her two-year-old grandson. The little brown haired gray-eyed boy shook his head stubbornly.

"Finn Xavier, go give your Nana kisses." Tyler ordered his only son.

"Finn isn't going to do anything he doesn't want to do, daddy." Lyn pointed out to her father. Her baby brother proved her point for her by staying firmly rooted to the spot that he was in. She walked over to her grandmother and sat on her lap. "Look, Finn, I love Nana and you should too." She said kissing her on the cheek.

Finn toddled over to his grandmother and sister and he allowed his grandma to sit him on her free knee. "Wuv you, Nana." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Finn." Lyn replied ruffling his hair and then she turned to her other granddaughter. "Addie, come here, baby." She called out to her.

Addie went running into her grandma's arms and someone Lyn managed to situate her on her lap too. "I missed you, Nana."

"I missed you too, baby girl." Lyn said kissing her on top of her head.

Maria took one look at the pout on her baby brother's face and held her arms open to him. "Gus, come here, bubby." She picked him up and sat him on her lap. "I love you, little man, you'll always be sissy's special boy." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Maria." Gus replied snuggling into her.

* * *

><p>"Greg, you scared the holy fuck out of me." Donnie said clutching her chest when she saw that Greg had let himself in her apartment by using his key.<p>

Greg was reclining on the couch and he gave her a noncommittal shrug. "Well, I would have called first, but I couldn't take the chance that you would tell me not to come by." He replied simply.

"When do I ever tell you not to come by?" Donnie asked him rolling her eyes.

"When you have a date with Emmett." Greg answered without having to pause to think about it.

"Greg, I've told you I don't know how many times that I have to see if I can make things work with him." Donnie explained to him yet again.

"You're not telling me anything that I don't know, Donnie. I just sometimes wish that you would choose between us already. Despite the way I act, I'm really not ok with playing second fiddle." Greg retorted.

"When we set up this arrangement a year ago I told you that if you weren't ok with the way things were going to go from now on that you could walk away at any time." Donnie reminded him.

"I'm not going to make your decision for you. I realize that it would be easier on you if I were to just walk away, but I'm not going to do that. For once in your life you're going to have to make a decision like a rational adult." Greg shot back at her.

"Greg, I'm really trying here." Donnie told him.

"Bullshit, Donnie, you're not trying, you have no reason to try. The way that things stand now you have the best of both worlds you get to have your cake and eat it too. That's not the way that things work though, you can have one of us or the other, but you can't have us both." Greg said firmly putting his foot down.

"Greg, if you're unhappy with where things stand between us you can always go back out that door the same way you came in. Otherwise, I suggest that you stop bitching so that we can enjoy our time together." Donnie replied just as firmly.

Greg stood up and lightly brushed his fingertips over her face. "God help me, woman, I love you entirely too much to walk away." With that he leaned in and kissed her.

"I knew that you would see things my way." Donnie smirked up at him.

"Don't look so smug, you haven't exactly won yet." Greg retorted before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>When Ricky walked through the front door of his parents' home he was mobbed by the two tiny tornadoes that he called his baby brother and sister. Somehow the twins both found their way into his arms.<p>

"Mommy, daddy, Ricky's home." The twins called out in unison.

"Well, I see that you two wasted no time in attacking your big brother. At least give him a minute to get used to being home before you launch your attack on him." Eva said coming into the room.

"Don't get on to them, mom, I guess they've missed me as much as I've missed them." Ricky planted a kiss on each of their dark haired clad heads before setting them on their feet. The only difference between the twins aside from the fact that one of them was a boy and the other was a girl was that Damian had his father's blue eyes and Gabby had her mother's brown orbs.

Eva walked over to her son and enveloped him in a big hug. "Hi, sweet boy, it's good to have you home, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, mom." Ricky said hugging her back.

Derek came into the room at that moment with a huge grin plastered on his face. "There's my champ, I've been excited about you coming home for days." He said patting him on the back. "Are you wearing it?" he asked.

Ricky held up his right hand to reveal a Super Bowl Championship ring. "I thought that you might get a kick out of seeing me with it on." He chuckled.

"You know that I couldn't be prouder of you if I tried." Derek said pulling him into a headlock.

"Hey, old man, don't mess around like that, I can't have you hurting my neck and shoulder, I have to throw a ball." Ricky joked with him.

"You better be glad that you made it home when you did. Penny and Emily have been trying to hunt you down for days." Eva informed him.

"Shit, they probably want to make sure that my stupid tux fits." Ricky cussed the last thing that he wanted to do was get fitted for that damn thing again.

"You know what those two are like with these things, they have a tendency to go overboard." Derek reminded him.

"I swear that this is just too much fucking torture for one person to endure. Getting married shouldn't have to be a minor stage production." Ricky grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Well, it is and you're just going to have to grin and bear it." Eva said pinching his cheek.

Ricky shook his head and sighed. "I swear, the things that I do for love around here." he muttered.

* * *

><p>"I'm giving you two fair fucking warning, you better get away from me with your crazy bullshit. I just wrapped up one of the biggest cases of my career and I'm not in the mood to deal with you guys today." Patty warned Penny and Emily. They were in the living room of the penthouse apartment that oldest four Halliwell siblings used to share. It now belonged to Mel, Patty, Billy, and Chase.<p>

"Charlie, if this wasn't super important we wouldn't be bothering you." Emily pointed out to her.

"I can think of nothing so important that you two have to bother us with it right this minute. The only thing that Charlie and I want to do at the moment is relax." Mel informed the pair.

"Mel, you two don't really have the option of relaxing at the moment this wedding is in two days and we have to make sure that everything is ready." Penny reminded her.

"I don't know who had the bright idea that getting married would be smart." Mel went on sarcastically.

Patty gave Mel a withering look. "Don't even go there right now," she warned her.

"Mel, I hate to tell you this, but it's a little late for you to be getting cold feet right now." Emily told her rolling her eyes.

"I'm not getting cold feet, I'm gonna marry his dumb ass. I just don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to get married. I just turned twenty-five last week." Mel replied.

"Because, you love him and you decided that you want to spend the rest of your life with him." Penny suggested to her.

Mel smiled when she heard that. " I guess he is pretty great and I can't imagine spending my life with any man but him." she acknowledged.

"Then there you go, just stop being so damn difficult about the whole thing. Trust me when I say that Penny and I have made this is as painless for you as possible." Emily assured her.

"I know that, you guys know me I just hate getting dressed up." Mel replied.

"It's only for a few hours, if I can survive it so can you." Patty said shaking her head at her best friend.

"I wouldn't be so stressed if I was sure that my two best friends were going to behave themselves around each other." Mel said giving Patty a meaningful look.

"Look, Ricky and I are so over fighting with each other now and I promised you that whatever problems we have with each other we can put them on the back burner for a couple of days. We haven't been together in well over a year and that's ok, maybe we need this time apart. I mean he is still my best friend, so I like to think that we can get back together one day." Patty assured her.

"Why did you two break up again?" Penny asked just out of curiosity.

"Ricky and I broke up because he decided that he was going to play pro football without consulting me first. It's not that I would have objected to it, he just didn't talk it over with me and we were supposed to be getting married." Patty explained.

"I swear I think you two both acted worse than I did when I broke up with Roman." Mel said rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad that you're getting married, because Single Mel is very irresponsible and a little bit of a slut if the truth be told." Patty chuckled.

"Hey, just because I would come dragging back to the apartment at all hours of the night doesn't make me a slut." Mel defended herself.

"It doesn't make you a saint either." Patty quipped.

"By the way, you two do remember that the two hookers from New York are getting in this afternoon, right?" Emily asked them.

"We're well aware that Carly and Val are coming into town. Now if we can only keep them out of trouble as long as they're here we'll be in good shape." Mel chuckled.

"They never behave so the best that we can do is keep them out of jail." Patty replied with a laugh of her own.

"Agreed, now will you let us go over some last minute stuff with you?" Penny begged.

"Ok, you have my undivided attention for the next ten minutes use that time wisely." Mel relented.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, Colt?" Billie demanded of her son when he walked in the front door.<p>

"I'm sorry that I'm running late, I had football workouts this morning and then I had to run by the studio and do a last minute edit on the video that Penny and Emily wanted me to make." Colt was now sixteen and he stood at about six feet even. He wore his dark brown hair cut close to his scalp and his brown eyes shimmered every time that he laughed.

"Your Aunt Piper is going to be pissed if we're late again." Billie reminded him.

Colt consulted his watch and then he shook his head. "You need to relax, mom, it's only three. We still have an hour and a half before we have to be at the manor." He said in a patronizing tone.

"Colton Jonathan Halliwell, you know as well as I do that I still have to get your baby sister ready and Hayden takes forever to get ready. I'm sure that you need a shower and everything else." Billie scolded him. She had changed Colt and Hayden's last name to Halliwell and she had given Billy the option to do the same thing for himself. When she had gotten pregnant the last time she made her little girl's last name Halliwell from birth.

"Mom, I had a shower after practice. All I have to do is throw some clothes on and that is it." Colt assured her.

"Would you please hurry up?" Billie begged him.

"I'll get dressed as quickly as humanly possible." Colt promised her fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "I swear that woman is going to be the death of me." he muttered to himself.

"I heard that." Billie said swatting him on his butt as he walked past her.

Colt looked at her with an amused grin on his face. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked in an even tone. He didn't want to laugh at her because it would piss her off.

"Just go get dressed." Billie sighed shaking her head at him.

* * *

><p>Huck walked into his apartment and he was a little surprised to see his sister there. "Hey, Cal, what are you doing here?" he asked her.<p>

"Nothing, I just thought that I would pop in and see you, but you weren't home, so I used my key to get in." Calleigh replied giving him a smile that never quite reached her eyes.

"Yeah, I was at the studio with Rocket and we were just playing around to kill time." Huck informed her. "What was so important that it wouldn't wait until we were both at the manor?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I came over here to tell you that I'm not going." Calleigh answered him.

"Come on, Cal, you need to go. I've talked to dad and he says that you don't leave the house unless it's to go to work. I'm worried about you and I don't worry about anything." Huck reasoned with her.

"Puck, if I go Parker is going to be there and the less I see him the better sometimes. We're just not good for each other right now." Calleigh replied.

"No, you two are very good for each other and you need each other right now, you just both refuse to see it." Huck replied he had gained a little wisdom as he got older, but that didn't mean that he always used it.

"Puck, I don't want to have this conversation with you. I'm just saying that Parker and I can't look at each other without seeing what we used to have and what we lost because of our stupidity." Calleigh explained to him.

"Look, you should go you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to, but if you want to get technical about it he is still your husband." Huck reminded her.

"You don't have to remind me that I'm still married, I know better than anyone that I'm married and yet I go home and have to sleep alone every night." Calleigh retorted.

"You're going if I have to drag you there myself. You need to get out and be around people. I know that you might hate me for it, but it's a risk I'm willing to take if it means that you're going to start acting like a normal person again." Huck said putting his foot down.

Calleigh sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go, but I don't have to be happy about it." She relented.

"That's what I like to hear." Huck said giving her a big grin. He knew that he would be able to wear her down without much effort. That didn't really excite him it was like she had no fight left in her anymore.

* * *

><p>"Brady, I should kill you for getting him all riled up like that after I just got him all cleaned out." Phoebe scolded her son when she found him and Phil wrestling in her living room.<p>

"Phil, tell her that you and your brother are just being boys and she needs to leave you alone." Coop said taking up for his sons.

"We're just being boys, mommy, don't worry about it." Phil said grinning at his mother.

"I'm starting to think that I let you spend too much time with Jakie, because you're starting to sound like him." Phoebe informed her youngest son.

"No you don't, I love spending time with Jakie." Phil protested. He loved his oldest brother more than anyone in the world.

"Really, mom, you should know better than to say things like that to him. He worships the ground that Jake walks on." Brady pointed out to his mother.

"Are you actually going to be on time to the manor for a change?" Coop asked his son.

"Yeah, I've got my work all done for the day and I'm ready and everything." Brady reported proudly. He was normally late because of work.

"That's a shock, I half way think that I should go down to the underworld to make sure that hell hasn't frozen over." Phoebe quipped.

"I'm not late all that often, there are just times when I get hung up at work and I can't help it." Brady replied rolling his hazel eyes.

"Brady, don't let her give you a hard time, I have to go drag her out of her office some days." Coop teased his wife.

"You only had to drag me out of my office once and that was because I was really behind." Phoebe huffed sounding indignant.

"So, Val should be getting in soon." Brady said trying to change the subject.

"She was supposed to call with her flight information, but she never did. I'm sure she won't have any problems getting to the manor though." Coop said thoughtfully. It didn't surprise him in the least bit that his daughter hadn't thought to check back in.

"You know that Bumblebee has a lot going on right now and it probably just slipped her mind." Phoebe took up for her daughter.

"Mom, she is that scatterbrained when she doesn't have anything going on." Brady chuckled.

"Uh huh, just get your brother straightened back up. We have to be at the manor soon." Phoebe ordered shaking her head.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the long awaited and much anticipated first chapter of the next season. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry that it took so long to get this cranked out. This chapter was just to set up where everyone is at in their lives right now. Patty and Ricky are broken up at the present time there is no telling how that is going to work out. Parker and Calleigh both seem to be going through something major at the moment and whatever it is, is tearing them apart. Val and Carly both seem to be doing very well for themselves, but they haven't given up on their partying ways just yet. It's hard to imagine Chord being settled down and married, but it seems to be working out pretty well for him. I promise that this is going to be a great season and we're going to explore more of the mortal side than the supernatural side. I think you guys will really enjoy all the story lines that I have planned. Until next time please review.


	2. Reunion

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reunion<p>

Bianca was sitting on her living room couch when Chris and Rachel walked in. Her face lit up with a bright smile when she saw her oldest child.

"Come here, Munchkin, I missed you last night." Bianca held her arms open to her daughter who went rushing into them.

"Hi, mommy, I missed you too. I had to see daddy, 'cause I haven't seen him in forever." Paige explained to her mother like she should have thought of that.

"I brought her over for final inspection before we go to the manor." Chris informed his best friend with a chuckle.

"With this being you, I'm just impressed by the fact that she's not dirty for a change." Bianca joked with him. She couldn't find any fault with the way that her daughter looked. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and her hair was done in pigtails.

"You only say that because you didn't see her earlier." Rachel quipped.

"There is no doubt in my mind that this girl was dirty earlier." Bianca informed her.

"Where's Hank?" Chris asked he found it odd that he hadn't seen or heard his partner yet.

"He's upstairs getting the kids dressed. He should be down any minute." Bianca replied. She watched as Paige climbed out of her arms and onto the floor to play with her uncle's dog.

"Come on, Nash, you have to go out in the back yard." Paige told the dog pulling him up by his collar. He nuzzled his head against her side. "You're a silly puppy dog." She said petting him on the head and leading him to the door that led to the back yard.

"Every time I see how good that Nash is with the kids it amazes me." Rachel commented shifting Danny to her other arm.

"Rach, you can lay him down in the floor if you want to." Bianca told her shaking her head. She saw the look on her cousin's face when she said that and she laughed. "Ok, put him in Trip's playpen. You'll get over that whole being particular thing pretty quick."

"It shows that bad?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah, but it gets better. I don't even bat an eye when one of the kids scrapes up their knees anymore." Bianca assured her.

Paige came running back into the room at that moment. "Mommy, I put Nash outside and I locked the door." She reported. She was proud of herself for being such a big helper.

"Thank you, baby girl, you are such a big helper." Bianca praised her. She knew how hard her daughter tried to be helpful and it made her very proud.

"Mommy, I'm going to go see Vic." Paige announced as she went bouncing up the stairs.

Chris chuckled and shook his head as he watched his daughter walk away. That little girl had his heart firmly in her grasp and they both knew it. "She sure is a little pistol when she wants to be." he commented.

"Well, she always wants to be, I don't think that that child has ever been sweet and innocent. The only hope I have for having a good child is Anna and that's only because the oldest two don't let her make half the trouble that they do." Bianca replied.

"Whether you want to admit to it or not, Paige and Victor both have a lot of you in them. And that goes for both sets of twins not just the ones who are in the house right now." Rachel pointed out to her.

"Don't mention the older set of twins to me right now I have to work with them and it isn't always the most fun thing in the world." Chris snorted.

"Hey, at least you're not their boss like I am. You wouldn't believe the shit that they do that I have to explain to our boss. And trust me she is not easily amused when they have pulled one of their stunts." Henry said coming into the room. He had Trip in his arms, Anna, Victor, and Paige were all following behind him. "Look there, Trip, your buddy Danny is here," he told his youngest child.

"I swear that we should keep those two away from each other so they don't become as dangerous as their fathers are together." Rachel threw out there.

"Rach, it wouldn't help matters at all." Bianca informed her. "Is my mom that bad to work for?" she asked Chris and Henry.

"You know what she's like and that's all I'll say on that one. But, all things considered she might be tough, but she's fair as hell." Chris answered her.

"I don't mind working for her at all. As a matter of fact she is the best damn boss that I've ever had." Henry answered truthfully.

"You are such a kiss ass." Bianca laughed at her husband.

"No, I'm telling the truth. The woman isn't that bad to work for unless you do something to bring her inner bitch out." Henry replied.

"Mel and Charlie didn't get that memo. I swear to God if they wreck one more car she is going to put them on permanent desk duty." Chris said shuddering at the thought.

"And that's why I'm glad that you are their boss and I'm not the one who gets yelled at then they do something stupid." Henry laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, your two hotshots get into more than enough trouble for ten people." Chris shot back at him.

"But they do their own paperwork when they mess up, so the boss lady doesn't get near as mad at them as she does at your two non-drivers." Henry pointed out to him.

"Hey, are we about ready to go? I really don't want to piss my mother-in-law off by being late." Rachel asked.

Chris chuckled. "You never have to worry about pissing her off again, you gave her a grandson she'll love you forever." He informed her.

"Yeah, we're ready, I just have to let the dog out." Henry answered Rachel's original question.

"I already did that, Bubba." Paige said brightly. She called him Bubba most of the time and she had since she first started talking.

* * *

><p>"Hello, handsome grandson." Prue greeted Billy when he walked into the manor.<p>

"Hi, grandma," Billy replied giving her a hug and a kiss. These days he was sporting a buzz cut and a soul patch.

"It's seems like it's been a long time since I've seen you. You've been so busy working that you don't have time for anything anymore. I have to tell you that Allie is mighty upset that you haven't been to see her lately." Prue started in on him.

"Mom, it's my job to nag the boy, don't take all my fun away from me." Billy joked with her mother.

"I would prefer that neither of you nagged my grandson." Andy said taking up for his oldest grandson.

"Thanks, grandpa, it's nice to know that someone around here loves me." Billy said winking at his grandfather. He caught sight of his only brother sitting on the couch with a pair of headphones on and a laptop in front of him. "What's Colt doing?" he asked. With his little brother he was sure that he probably didn't want to know.

"He's working right now. He's has been staring at that computer since we got here." JD informed his son.

"Hey, Jockstrap," Billy called out to his brother.

Colt's head shot up and he gave his brother a dirty look. "What do you want, Billy? I'm trying to work." He asked in an irritated tone.

"I just wanted to say hi to my little brother that I haven't seen in forever." Billy teased flashing him an insincere grin.

"Call me Jockstrap again and I'll kick your ass into the middle of next week, I'm big enough to do it now." Colt threatened him.

"Billy, it's not nice to pick on your little brother. I would have thought someone would have told you that by now." Jake said putting his arm around his younger cousin. For once in his life he was on time.

"Bite me, Coop." Billy shot back at him.

"I would, but I'm reasonably sure that you taste funny." Jake retorted.

"Daddy," Sammy yelled out running into Jake's arms.

"Hey, Monkey, you didn't have to come track me down. I know that I left you at the door with mommy, but I wasn't going to leave you on her mercy." Jake said scooping her up in his arms.

"I wanna be with you." Sammy told him snuggling closer to him.

Jake looked over his shoulder to see his wife walk in the room with their son in her arms. "Do you need any help?" he asked her.

"No, I've got it." Lilly assured him. "Someone is mighty attached to daddy today and I think that it's daddy's fault." She laughed when she saw how their daughter was clinging to him.

"I don't mind, it won't be long before she doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm gonna enjoy this while I can." Jake replied.

"Good luck getting her to go to her grandma later." Lilly said arching her eyebrow at him.

"It won't be a problem, Sammy and I have a little understanding about that." Jake replied winking at her.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you have an answer for everything. You are a lawyer after all." Lilly shook her head at him.

"I know that you're not already beating up on my profession." Greg said making his way into the room he was chewing on something that Piper had made. His blonde hair was done up in spikes and his crystal blue eyes were shining.

"Grego, I can't believe that you're early for a change." Jake quipped.

"I had nothing better to do with my time, so I figured that I would show up early. Aunt Piper just banned me from the kitchen because she said I'm eating up all the food." Greg said taking Sammy from him. "Hey, little girl, it feels like forever since Uncle Greg saw his little monkey." He said kissing her on the head.

"Sammy, say hi to your silly uncle." Lilly ordered her daughter.

"Hi," Sammy did as her mother ordered her and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"You still my girl?" Greg asked her playfully.

"Sammy is her daddy's girl, you'll just have to get in line." Jake shot at his brother jokingly.

"That's just not so, Cookie Dough, she told me that she was gonna come stay with me because you're mean to her." Greg teased.

"Greg, you can have your nephew if you want a kid so bad." Lilly informed him.

"He still not sleeping good?" Greg asked sympathetically.

"Hell no, the boy doesn't really like sleep right now." Lilly answered him.

"Yeah, you can keep him, I need my beauty rest." Greg said shaking his head.

"You got that right, you're ugly enough when you have all the sleep you need." Billy zinged his cousin.

"Billy, I will break my foot off in your ass if you mess with me." Greg threatened him playfully.

"I wish you would do it, Greg, he's being a pain in the ass today." Colt chimed in.

"Hey, Colt, every time I see you you're hunched over a computer working. Lizzie should really know better than to work you so hard." Lilly greeted him.

"This isn't work for Lizzie, Penny and Em put me to work making a video for the wedding and I'm putting the finishing touches on that." Colt explained.

"Don't remind me that my twin is getting married. That's just weird for me to even think about." Lilly chuckled.

"It had to happen sometimes, besides I don't think Mel will hurt him much. I can't be too sure about that though, because from what I hear there is a guy in lockup right now that has road rash on his face from messing with her." Andy laughed.

"Uncle Andy, you should know that he only looks like that because he resisted arrest and I had to take him down that hard way. Besides that I'm a little on edge right now, since I haven't gotten laid in a month." Mel said coming into the room.

"Mel, watch your mouth Colt is in the room and he shouldn't hear dirty things like that." Billy couldn't resist getting in a dig at his brother.

"Mom, can I hire B to kill him?" Colt begged his mother.

"Billy, be nice to your little brother." Billie scolded him before turning to Colt. "And no, you can't hire B to kill him."

"I tell you likes she tells me all of the time you couldn't afford her anyway." Mel added. She let out a squeal when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and pull her close. She whipped her head around to see her fiancé was behind her.

"There's my beautiful fiancé, I've been looking all over for you. You didn't call me when you got off of work last night." Roman said releasing her from his grip.

"Hi, Ro, I would have called last night, but I was so tired." Mel said that was as close as she was going to come to apologizing and they both knew that.

"You could have come by the apartment." Roman told her.

"We both know why I couldn't come to your apartment. One of the wedding Nazis would have found out about it and then we would have both been in deep shit." Mel reminded him. They hadn't had sex in a month partly due to the long hours she was working and partly because Penny and Emily had talked them into not having sex before they got married.

"Can I at least get a proper hello?" Roman asked her with a hint of a smirk playing on his wife.

Mel leaned in and captured his lips between hers. "I love you, Ro." she told him.

"I love you too, Mellie." Roman replied before pulling her into another kiss. When they broke apart again he turned to Lilly. "Now, let me see my nephew. It's been a few days and I think that he and Uncle Roman need to do some bonding." He announced clapping his hands.

* * *

><p>"Well, there are two of my grandchildren." Piper announced brightly when Chris, Rachel, Bianca, and Henry came in the side door with the kids.<p>

"Hi, Memaw," Paige said running to Piper and hugging her.

"Hi, baby girl." Piper replied bending down to kiss her head.

"Where are Jackie and Mac?" Chris asked when he didn't see his younger siblings anywhere.

"They obviously don't know you're here or they would have been in the kitchen by now. There is really no telling what those two are up to." Piper answered him.

"Jackie, Mac," Chris called out. Not two seconds later both children came running into the room. Mac jumped right into Chris's arms. "Hello, baby sister, I think that you might have missed me." he laughed kissing her on her cheek before setting her on her feet.

"I did miss you." Mac replied smiling at him.

"I missed you too, Chris." Jack said. He was a great big brother most of the time, but there were times when he got jealous of his little sister.

Chris picked his baby brother up and hugged him close to him. "And I missed you, little man." He said ruffling his hair. "Do you think that you can keep Paige out of trouble for me?" he asked. That was a pretty big job for such a little boy; Chris couldn't even keep his daughter out of trouble for long.

Jack nodded his head vigorously. "I sure can." He replied as his brother set him on his feet. "Come on, Paige, Vic, let's go in the other room and play." He said and then he paused and gestured for Henry to give him Anna.

Henry gave his daughter to his little cousin. "You guys play nice together." He ordered knowing there wasn't much chance of them staying out of trouble.

"Ok, Hank." Jack agreed before carrying Anna off into the other room to play.

"Damn, every time I see how big Jack, Alan, Phil, Joey, Allie, Gabby, Embry, Gus, and Dom are getting I feel old." Henry said more to himself than to anyone else.

"How do you think I feel? I'm gonna be thirty next month." Bianca asked her husband.

"Bianca Lyn, you're still young. If you get technical about it I'm sixty-something, but thanks to the elders and the magic that they worked, I'm thirty-four again." Piper explained to her.

"I love it how mom likes to say that she's sixty-something without ever giving us the actual number. If it wouldn't hurt my head I would do the mental math on that one." Wyatt said as he walked into the kitchen with Liz and their two kids.

"At least you admit your weaknesses, Wuvey Bear." Liz teased her husband.

Chris kneeled down in front of his niece. "Come see Uncle Chris." He said scooping her up. "I haven't seen you in so long, Blondie, your little badass cousins are all in the sunroom playing if you want to go with them."

"Chris, don't call her that you'll give her a complex." Wyatt said. He wasn't really sure what that meant, but it sounded good to him.

"Nixie, I don't know what I'm going to do with your daddy. He likes to use big words that he doesn't know the meaning of." Chris told his niece jokingly. He smiled when the little girl laughed at him.

"Chris, I don't talk about you to your daughter like that." Wyatt pouted.

"Sorry, it couldn't be helped." Chris replied with a smirk.

"Don't you two even think about fighting right now," Piper said staring her oldest two sons down.

"Why do you two always have her yelling at you?" Bianca asked looking between the two brothers.

"Because, my sons have both yet to really grow up. I thought it would get better once they both had kids, but I can see now that that was just wishful thinking on my part." Piper answered her question.

"Aunt Piper, you know that Wyatt is a big kid stuck in a grown man's body." Liz pointed out to her mother-in-law. She then handed her son to Piper when she gestured that she wanted to hold him.

"Chris isn't much better, the only reason that I haven't had the urge to strangle him yet, is that he is hardly ever home anymore." Rachel said rolling her eyes. She understood that her husband had to go to work, but she missed him when he got wrapped up in a big case. She placed Danny in Piper's other arm when it became apparent that she wanted to hold him too.

"I only like giving Wyatt a hard time, because he is so damn easy to make fun of." Chris retorted.

"Just because it's fun doesn't mean it's a good idea. You of all people should know that some of the most fun things we like to do get us in trouble. Take for instance the time that we decided to use the radar gun to see how fast we could throw. I honestly thought that the boss was going to go through the roof on that one." Henry reminded him.

"Henry Victor, you would never dream of doing anything to piss your boss off." Paige said coming into the room with Big Henry and Alan.

"Aunt Paige, with his boss the very act of him breathing will piss her off." Bianca said shaking her head.

"Hey, you have daughters now too, one day they are going to talk about you the way you talk about your mother." Big Henry pointed out to her.

"I still have awhile before I have to worry about that. Right now both of my daughters think that I do no wrong." Bianca replied with a shrug.

"They sure get along better than you and your little sister do." Hank commented and then to change the subject he held his arms open to his little brother. "Hey, Goose, I haven't seen you in so long. You've damn near turned into a man on me now. I guess that you'll be shaving and driving before long." He joked with his baby brother.

"I missed you so much, Hank." Alan said hugging his brother around the waist.

"Bianca Lyn, let me see my grandson." Henry said taking Trip from her. "Hey, little buddy. You're getting to be a big boy on Papa and I see you just about everyday. You're gonna be as big as your daddy before I know it." He cooed at him.

"Hey, handsome, I feel like I don't get to see you anymore." Paige told her son kissing him on the cheek.

"I know that I've been working a lot lately, but we just wrapped our last big case up last night. We're due for a little down time." Hank replied. He looked down at his little brother again. "Goose, all the other kids are in the sunroom if you want to go play." He told him and he chuckled as he watched him run off.

"That is a recipe for disaster." Chris commented shaking his head.

"They'll be fine, they always are." Leo assured his son as he came into the kitchen. He took Shane from his wife and cuddled him against his chest.

Any reply that Chris might have had died on his lips when Hank yelled out. "Heavy on deck."

"If I've told you guys once I've told you a thousand times not to do that every time I walk into a room." Lyn said rolling her eyes at her son-in-law.

"No, you've told Paige and Vic not to do that a thousand times, they are the ones who do it." Chris corrected her.

"For some reason it doesn't surprise me that those two would do something like that." Frank chuckled. Gus had seen all the kids in the sunroom so that is where he had headed.

"Of course it doesn't Paige and Vic are both touched in the head just like their fathers." Oriana commented. She had her long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and she was heavily pregnant.

"Hey, sis, how's the morning sickness treating you?" Bianca asked her with a smirk.

Oriana sighed deeply. "Don't ask that question. I look forward to being able to eat again without wanting to puke." She replied.

"Honey, you're not telling me anything that I don't already know. I had horrible morning sickness with Danny." Rachel sympathized with her.

"With Trip the morning sickness wasn't so bad, it wasn't even that bad with the twins, but I had horrible morning sickness with Anna." Bianca told her sister.

"And yet she causes you the least amount of trouble." Oriana had to laugh.

"The twins aren't as bad as you try to make them out to be." Bianca said in a joking tone. She knew how bad her oldest two could be and she wasn't going to deny it.

Oriana gave her a look that said she was crazy. "B, I've watched those two little brats I know how bad they can be. The funny thing is that Victor is worse than Paige when clearly the opposite is true about their older counterparts."

"Oriana, for some reason it doesn't surprise me that you're talking about me. And normally I would be offended, but right now I just can't bring myself to care." Paige said walking into the kitchen.

Bianca went to her daughter and put her arms around her. "Hi, baby, you know that you can't listen to her right now her hormones are all over the place."

"Mom, I don't pay attention to her most of the time. I'm really too tired to care right now and my body wouldn't let me sleep for as long as I wanted to." Paige replied hugging her back.

"The problem is that we were both too damn tired to sleep for long. You know as well as I do the more tired you are the harder it is to sleep." Victor reminded her. He went to Bianca and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, sweetie, you are getting to be just as handsome as your daddy is." Bianca said kissing him on his cheek.

"Don't tell that boy such lies, he knows that he is never going to be as good looking as I am." Hank joked.

"Honey, he looks just like you." Bianca said with an arched eyebrow and then she realized that he was trying to be funny again. "Hank, seriously, I don't know what to do with you sometimes." She gave him a rueful grin.

"If you knew how to handle me you would lose interest." Hank teased winking at her.

Lyn looked between Hank and Chris. "I know that you two probably don't want anything to do with me for awhile, but I need just two minutes of your time." She told them.

"Whatever it is that you think that I did, I can assure you that I'm innocent this time." Paige threw out there. More often than not when Lyn wanted to talk to Hank and Chris about work it had to do with something that she and Victor had done.

"You and your partner are anything but innocent, but I already yelled at you two about what you did wrong before you left last night. This is nothing bad, actually I'll just tell you all that you have the next two weeks off." Lyn informed her.

"Thank God, I mean it when I say that I'm not leaving my couch the whole time." Victor said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm pretty sure you'll have to fight Dom for the couch, because I'm pretty sure that he's been sleeping there lately." Paige told her brother while shaking her head.

"Where is your husband anyway?" Bianca asked her daughter with an arched eyebrow. With that girl she never knew if she was going to decide if she would be better off not being married.

"Him and Brady are standing out front doing God alone knows what. The less I know about what those two do when they're alone together the better off my sanity is." Paige replied.

"I say the same thing about you and your brother. Like I'm not even going to ask why your grandma yelled at you two. If I don't know then I won't feel like I have to kill you." Bianca said giving her a playful shrug.

"Don't worry about it, B. For them it was really mild and no harm was done." Lyn assured her daughter.

"When she says don't worry, that's just what you should be doing." Frank advised his daughter.

"That's like when she says you're going to like this assignment you know that the opposite is true." Victor agreed with his grandpa.

"Victor, if you're unhappy with what you're doing right now, I can put you on crossing guard duty." Lyn offered and Victor sighed.

Paige laughed at her twin. "You get no sympathy at all from me. At least you have a sweet grandmother, I have that and Piper Halliwell to contend with. You should feel sorry for me."

"Paige, it is very dangerous for me to side with you about anything. I don't want mom, grandma, or Aunt Piper pissed at me and since those are the three people you piss off the most, I try not to pay attention when you talk." Victor told his sister reasonably.

"Vic, don't be such a puss." Paige said with an exaggerated eye roll.

* * *

><p>"Dominic, I could use some help with your baby brother if you don't mind." Nicole said as she walked up the front steps of the manor.<p>

"Mom, were you talking to me or half pint?" Dom asked just to be sure she was talking to him.

"Why would I ask your little brother?" Nicole retorted.

Dom walked over to her and took Deacon out of her arms. "Hey, little buddy, where's your daddy?" he asked him.

"Timmy is on a business trip that wasn't supposed to take him very long, but he called a little while ago and said that he was running late and I should just come without him and he would meet me here." Nicole explained to him.

"Was his business trip to Vegas?" Dom asked her sounding highly amused. He really liked his stepfather, but he also liked giving him a hard time.

"If he knows what's good for him it better not have been." Nicole said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I'm sure that he just got hung up. He's not going to stay away from you longer than he has to." Dom assured her.

"I'm not worried about him staying gone, I'm more worried about him getting his legs broken if he loses his ass gambling." Nicole replied with a soft chuckle.

"I thought you gave him his last rites about that." Dom stated, but it was a question.

"I did, but old habits die hard." Nicole retorted with a shrug.

Brady bent down and scooped Savannah up in his arms while Nicole and Dom were talking. "How are you today, Princess?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"I'm good, Uncle Brady." Savannah answered him giggling.

"That's good, baby girl, now if only that hellion older brother of yours could be as good as you are." Brady teased Little Dom ruffling his hair.

"I'm good too, Uncle Brady." Dom protested, but the glint in his eyes said that he could get into trouble if the occasion called for it.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is that daughter of mine at? Honestly, I'm starting to get worried, she should have been here by now." Phoebe said consulting her watch.<p>

"Pheebs, darling older sister of mine, it is an accepted fact of life that Carly and Val are going to be late for their own funerals. I can assure you that they are both fine and we have nothing to worry about when it comes to them getting here in one piece. You will note that I didn't say we have nothing at all to worry about with those two, they give us plenty of reasons to worry, we just don't have to worry about them getting in trouble on an airplane." Paige launched into a long drawn out reply that was not at all necessary to get her point across.

"Paige, I think that you might be rambling more in your old age than you ever did before." Prue quipped. She loved teasing her baby sister; it was really a sport for her.

"Don't you two start fighting." Piper warned them.

"Relax, mom, I don't listen to half of what Prue has to say." Paige retorted with a smirk.

"The only group of siblings I know who fight more than you guys are the Hoyt brothers." Lyn commented laughing.

Nicole shook her head and hid a smile behind her hand. "I think that you girls should be insulted, she just compared you to Frank and Mickey. We all know how bad those two are."

"Lyn, we are nowhere near as bad as your husband and brother-in-law are." Paige corrected her.

"I don't know, you guys fight about the same pointless shit that Mickey and Frank fight about." Angie put her two cents in on the matter.

"Ange, you're really not helping right now." Eva advised her.

"It's not Angie's job to help, she only makes matters worse. Trust me on this one, I've only known the girl her whole damn life." Lyn supplied helpfully.

"Aunt Lyn, I don't know if anyone ever told you this, but it's not nice to pick on your little sister." Mel said with an amused look on her face as she entered the kitchen.

"Melinda, it would not be wise for you to mess with me, I am your boss after all." Lyn reminded her.

"That's ok whenever you decide that you want to transfer me Uncle Andy told me that he would be happy to take me back." Mel replied smugly.

"Mel, why aren't you with the other kids?" Piper asked her daughter.

"Because I have no desire to hear them have one of their pointless discussions right now. As it stands Wyatt and Chuck are discussing whether or not a pirate can beat a ninja in a fight." Mel informed her mother.

"Yeah, there is really no hope for those two. I'm not really sure how their wives stand them sometimes." Leo felt the need to put his input in on the matter.

Chris came walking into the room at that moment with his son in his arms. "Let daddy tell you a little story, Henry Dan, the only thing that keeps me from doing away with your mother sometimes is the fact that your Aunt B won't do it." He told him seriously.

"Christopher, has my daughter done something specific to piss you off?" Mickey asked him he knew that Chris would never hurt Rachel.

Chris pointed at Danny. "Every time this kid starts behaving in a less than angelic manner he becomes my son. Now if I remember my anatomy correctly it took the two of us to make him, but when he's fussing, needs to be changed, or is hungry and I'm not doing anything he solely my child." He answered his father-in-law.

"Chris, you should realize that he gets all those undesirable traits from you." Angie teased him.

"It's not just my wife who does that to me. If my best friend is to be believed our daughter got all of her bad qualities from me." Chris replied.

"My daughter would never say anything like that." Lyn said sarcastically.

"Chris, just out of curiosity, why won't Frank Jr. kill her cousin?" Frank asked. In his mind it was a perfectly valid question.

"Because, she has this rule that keeps her from performing hits on someone's spouse. She says that it's a sure fire way to get caught." Chris chuckled at Bianca's reasoning.

"I honestly worry about that girl sometimes." Lyn said shaking her head.

"I don't worry about her because I know that she enjoys every damn second of her insanity." Chris replied. He was now rooting around the refrigerator for his son's bottle. "Here we go, Danny, and mommy says that you and I can't do anything." He cooed at his son.

"Chris, let me feed my grandson." Angie ordered him.

Chris smiled as he placed his son in his mother-in-law's arms. "He shouldn't give you any problems, he is a healthy little eater. You don't have to worry about burping him until he has finished his whole bottle." He explained to her.

"I know, Chris, I have done this before believe it or not." Angie joked with him.

Chris grinned when she said that. "I'm still not as bad as your daughter is about him. I guess it's because I've done this before and I know that I don't have to handle him with kid gloves, but she gets worried every time that kid makes a sound."

"She'll get over it, I did the same thing when she was a baby." Angie assured him.

Before Chris got a chance to reply Tim came walking into the room trailed by his two sons and the Halliwell cousins from New York.

"Nicky, look what I found at the airport. I hope that these belong to somebody, because I sure as hell don't want them." Tim said by way of greeting.

"I guess the big hairy one belongs to us, but the one with the hippie haircut has a wife." Nicole replied playing along with her husband.

"Oriana Rose, get your ass in the kitchen, I've got something that belongs to you in here." Lyn yelled out to her daughter.

Oriana came waddling into the kitchen a moment later, there really was no other way to describe the way that she was moving around these days. She was going to glare at her mother, but her face broke out into a wide smile when she saw her husband. "Chord," she yelled out throwing her arms around his neck.

Chord pecked her on the lips before kneeling down to kiss her belly. "Hi, little one, daddy missed you and mommy so much." He stood up and gave his wife a proper kiss hello.

"It's nice to know where I rank nowadays." Oriana teased before kissing him again. "Chord, have you been drinking?" she asked.

"I might have had a drink or six on the plane." Chord replied he had a goofy drunken smile on his face.

"Damn it, Chord, you're drunk. I swear I can't trust you to behave when you're with your brother." Oriana said slapping him in the center of his chest.

"Come on, doll face, don't get all worked up. You know that the stress isn't good for the baby." Chord tried to placate her.

"Chord, I'm not talking to you for the next few hours, because I don't trust myself not to kill you." Oriana huffed walking away from him.

"O, we can talk about this, please be reasonable." Chord said following after her.

"That right there is why I'm never getting married." Val said giving Troy a meaningful look.

"Valerie Halliwell, you have been in this room for at least five minutes and you haven't said a word to me." Phoebe mock pouted as she threw her arms around her daughter.

"Hi, mom, I missed you." Val said hugging her back.

Coop went over and wrapped his arms around his daughter and wife. "Hey, Bumblebee, it has been entirely too long since the last time I saw you. You don't get to stay gone so long anymore." He joked pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Daddy, I just had lunch with you last week when you were in town for business. I think that you'll be ok." Val replied in a teasing tone.

"He still gets to see you more than I do." Phoebe said hugging her closer to her chest.

"Only because he had cupid business to attend to and I just so happened to have a free minute." Val informed her.

"Besides that it was a spur of the moment thing she didn't know that I was coming until I showed up on her doorstep." Coop assured his wife.

Henry walked over to his oldest daughter and pulled her into a hug that lifted her off of the floor. "There's my little girl. I've been so excited waiting for you to come home." He spun her around a couple of times before sitting her feet back on the floor.

"I've missed you too, daddy." Carly chuckled at his childlike antics.

"Hey, baby girl, you gotta little love for your momma?" Paige asked pulling her into a hug.

"Hi, mom, I know that I haven't come home as much as I should, but I've been really busy lately. We just got the new line off of the ground and then we had to finish our last Broadway show." Carly explained to her.

"Baby, that's alright, I only ask that you drop by every now and then and let me know that you're ok. I am so proud of you." Paige kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom, I wouldn't be where I am right now without you." Carly replied with a smile.

"You all act like you're happy to see them. I only wish that I could have gotten a break from them for the last couple of months. They have been driving me crazy." Mel said rolling her eyes. If she were to be honest with herself she really missed those two sometimes, but she was still glad that she didn't have to keep them out of trouble anymore.

"Hey, I will have you know that you should be nicer to us. We saved you from having to shop for a wedding dress by making it for you." Val reminded her.

"Right, I know that you two were just totally put out by designing the attire for my wedding." Mel replied sarcastically.

"It was actually a lot of fun, it would have been even better if we didn't have to chase Ricky down to get his damn measurements." Carly said. She didn't like to think about the fact that her sister and Ricky had broken up. She had more than she could say grace over dealing with her messed up love life.

"Carly, Jason is going to be hanging out with us later tonight. I hope that it's not going to be weird for you." Mel said while she was thinking about it.

"Honey, I assure you that I can handle Jason. We've been broken up long enough now that it doesn't even seem real that we were ever together." Carly promised her. No one but Coop caught the hint of pain behind her words.

"Well, I'm more concerned with you and his girlfriend getting along." Mel replied.

"Mel, I'm not going to make a play for him or anything like that. I'm pretty sure that we had our chance and it just wasn't meant to be." Carly said with a shrug.

"Carly, I mean it, his girlfriend is a cop and she is not the kind of woman that you want to mess with." Mel warned her.

"Mel, it's nothing that I can't handle. Jason and I had a long talk before he started dating again. Like I said I pretty much missed my chance with him and I'm ok with that." Carly replied just wanting her cousin to drop it.

"If it makes you feel any better Paige can't stand her." Mel offered.

"There aren't a whole lot of people that Paige does actually like. That isn't much consolation." Carly chuckled.

"If it helps any I don't like her either and that's because I happen to think that she is a shitty cop who thinks she's better at the job than what she is." Lyn chimed in.

"Damn, Aunt Lyn, tell me how you really feel." Carly made a joke out of the whole thing she didn't really feel like talking about Jason anymore. It was going to be bad enough when she actually did see him.

* * *

><p>"Damn it all to hell, Victor Parker Alan, you scared the shit out of me." Victor said clutching his hand to his chest. He had just walked into the living room of his house and was surprised to see his son there.<p>

Parker gave his father a little laugh. "Sorry, dad, I didn't mean to scare you, I just needed to grab a quick shower and change clothes." He explained.

"I take it that that is the reason you aren't at the manor yet." Victor said hedging the subject carefully. He knew that his son wasn't in very good shape these days and he didn't want to do anything that would send him over the edge.

Parker bit his lip and gave his father an apprehensive look. "Actually, I was thinking about not going today. I'm just not in much of a mood to party." He replied.

"Son, you need to go. It's not healthy for you to stay in the house all of the time. You need to get out and be around people again. I know that what you are going through right now hurts, but it will get better." Victor reasoned with him.

"I don't see how it can get any better, dad. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I'm just tired in my mind, body, and soul right now. It hurts the most when I first get up in the morning and for just that split second I think that everything is ok and then reality sets in." Parker tried to explain what he was feeling the best way that he knew how.

"That's just how you feel right now, but I promise you one day it's not going to hurt as much. You'll never forget, but in time you will get numb." Victor felt powerless to help his son get through what he was going through at the moment. What made it was worse was he wasn't sure that Parker wanted to be helped.

"Dad, I don't see how I'm ever going to feel any better than I do right now. I'm never going to be ok with what happened and that is something that I have to learn to live with." Parker said his ire rising.

"I know that you're in pain right now, but your sisters would really like to see you. I also happen to know that it would mean the world to all of your younger nieces if you could show up. Carly and Val aren't in town that often and I know that they miss you." Victor tried playing to his family loyalty.

"Fine, you win, I'll go, but I'm not making any promises about how long I'm going to stay." Parker said giving in. He knew that his father wouldn't give up until he did what he wanted him to do.

"Parker, if you could stay sober for the next couple of days that would be a really big help." Victor figured that since he had gotten this far he might as well attempt to get in a little further.

"Dad, don't push your luck. I'll do what I can, but I'm not making any promises." Parker replied rolling his eyes with a sigh.

Sam orbed into the room at that moment. "Hey, fellas, I see that I'm not as late as I thought I was." He smiled cheerfully at both of them.

"Hey, Uncle Sam," Parker said waving at him.

"Sammy Boy, you whitelighters are never on time for anything. That is why we don't ever give you a timetable. That way we get a nice surprise when you actually show up." Victor chuckled clapping him on the back.

Sam smiled and shook his head. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

"Because, Brennan and Johnny can't listen to your whitelighter bullshit the way that I can." Victor supplied an answer to his unspoken question.

"Dad, I thought that you would have figured out by now that whitelighters are full of shit." Parker quipped. These days there was no mirth behind his sarcasm so it came across more scathingly than it normally did.

"You would know all about whitelighters, you were raised by two of them." Sam replied. He wasn't quite sure what to say to Parker anymore. So, he settled on the bare minimum. For right now it was just best to let him work through things at his own pace.

* * *

><p>"Alan Andrew, if you don't hurry up we're going to be late, and I'm not the one who is going to face the wrath of Aunt Piper for this." Savannah yelled to her husband. Any other time she was the one rushing to get out of the door and the one time that it counted he was the one running late.<p>

"There will be no need for either of us to face the wrath of Aunt Piper, I'm ready." Alan said coming into the living room. It was obvious that he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Albie, I don't want to know what the hell took you so long to get ready. I know that I'm running behind because I had to cover my shift at the hospital, but you were off today and you had absolutely nothing else to do." Savannah turned to glare at him with her hands on her hips.

Alan gave her a sheepish grin that made his blue eyes light up. "Alright, you caught me. I was sleeping on the couch most of the day, I didn't wake up until you called to tell me that you were on your way home." He admitted. He found that he could stop a lot of their arguments if he just told her the truth to begin with.

Savannah frowned upon hearing this. "That of course means that you didn't do a fucking around here that I asked you to do today."

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to fall asleep. If you let me I promise you that I'll make it up to you later." Alan said seductively as he kissed her neck.

Savannah fought the smile that she could feel forming. "I just want you to know that you can't bribe me with sex every time that you screw up." She informed him.

"I'm not trying to bribe you, I'm just trying to be a good husband." Alan replied smoothly.

"You just make sure that you don't get too drunk to fuck tonight and I'll take it into consideration." Savannah replied. She was proud of herself for not melting into him.

"You got yourself a deal, wife of mine." Alan agreed knowing that he had just dodged a bullet.

"We better get to the manor, your sister should be here by now and I know that you have really missed her." Savannah changed the subject before the got sidetracked and showed up even later than they already were going to.

"Shit, you're right. I just have to get Little Al's toy truck, he left here the last time that I watched him." Alan replied.

"I love you, even if you are a dumb ass sometimes." Savannah told him.

"I love you too, babe." Alan said giving her a sexy smirk.

Savannah had a brief moment of indecision before she decided to throw all caution to the wind. "Screw it, we can be a lot late." She said jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>"I wish someone would tell me again why we have to be the ones to do this." Henry groaned as he stood behind the pedestal that housed the Book Of Shadows.<p>

"Because, Aunt Piper made up a bullshit rule that says if you're the one who needs Grams' services you have to be the one to summon her." Prue informed her cousin in case he had forgotten.

"Mom made that rule up on the spot five minutes ago. She just didn't feel like summoning Grams herself." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Rachel asked her husband.

"Rach, give them a second. You know as well as I do that the power of three can't do anything without holding a discussion about it first." Bianca teased.

"You're being diplomatic when you call it a discussion, what they do is argue and there is no trying to sugar coat it." Chuck threw in his opinion on the matter.

"Chris, you do it you're the oldest." Henry still hadn't gotten over his dislike of Grams.

"I will have you know that I'm not the oldest person in this room right now. That honor goes to my very best friend in the whole entire world." Chris said giving Bianca a pointed look.

Bianca sighed and shook her head. "If it will get you idiots to shut up I will be glad to summon her. One of you just get the candles in a circle for me."

Henry used his powers to place the candles in a circle and then he lit them. "Ok, baby, we're ready." He announced.

"Hear my words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Bianca chanted.

A moment later swirling golden lights coalesced into two transparent forms standing in the middle of the circle of candles.

Patty Halliwell stepped out of the circle first in the process becoming corporeal. "Hello, my darlings." She said holding her arms open to her three grandchildren. The three adults went to their grandmother and hugged her.

"I see that I come in second to my own daughter with you people." Grams griped.

"Grams, you just got here. I suppose it would be too much to hope that you could not start for a least ten minutes." Henry grinned at her.

"You still give me way too much lip, young man." Grams said glaring at him before turning her gaze to Bianca. "I don't see why you can't do something about him." she told her.

Bianca gave her a shrug. "Grams, I pick my battles with him. There are times when it's just not worth it to fight him." she replied.

"I really don't see how you stand to be married to him." Grams retorted.

"Mother, that is enough." Patty said putting her foot down with the older woman.

"What are we doing here?" Penny asked as if she didn't already know the answer to that question.

"Mom thought that it would be a good idea to get you guys down here for a wiccaning while we have everyone together. As if we didn't already have enough going on this week." Chris answered her question.

"That's right you three decided to reproduce again." Grams commented rolling her eyes.

"Grams, I promise that things aren't as bad as you're trying to make them sound." Prue assured her great grandmother.

" I still say that men can't be trusted with magic." Grams complained.

"Grams, you have quite a few years before you have to worry about those boys using magic." Chris chuckled at her.

"Really, I should worry more about your daughter." Grams agreed with him.

"There you people go again with that your daughter bullshit. I will have you know that I wasn't the only party involved in her conception." Chris said sounding indignant.

Bianca couldn't resist the urge to give him a hard time. "I hope that you don't think that she acts that way because of me."

"I think that you have a hell of a lot to do with it." Chris retorted.

"That is just not true, all you have to do is ask her and she will tell you that she is just like her daddy." Bianca just couldn't let him get the last word in.

"Ok, where are my new grandsons?" Patty asked changing the subject.

"They are downstairs, come on and I will take you to them." Chuck said throwing his arm around her shoulder. He knew that if he got on her good side then she wouldn't let Grams give him any trouble.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Piper, how long before we can eat?" Greg asked his aunt with a whining tone in his voice.<p>

"It shouldn't be much longer. We're just waiting on your sister and cousins to summon your Grams." Piper replied.

"I still don't understand why we can't just summon grandma without summoning Grams." Greg went on.

"Because, your Grams would take it as a personal insult if we didn't summon her." Coop informed his son with a laugh.

"God forbid we do anything to offend Grams." Greg replied rolling his eyes.

"I heard that, young man." Penny Halliwell said making her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, Grams, long time no see." Greg said giving her an innocent grin.

"You just be sure to watch yourself." Grams warned him.

"Don't take it personally, Louie, she has been like that since she got here." Hank offered his younger cousin.

"Henry, I've already warned you once, don't make me have to tell you again." Grams looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Babe, what is your going rate for ghosts?" Hank asked his wife out of curiosity.

"If you have to ask then you can't afford me." Bianca joked with him.

"I can't believe that you would charge me." Hank said pretending to be offended.

"You don't get to be as good as she is by killing people for free." A dark headed young man said stepping in the side door.

Lyn groaned when she saw him. "Giovanni, what are you doing here?" she asked with a resigned sigh.

"Lenny, I really wish that you wouldn't call me Giovanni, I prefer to be called Tommy and you know that." Tommy reminded her.

"I'm your older sister, it's my job to make your life hell." Lyn replied glaring at her baby brother.

"Tommy, what are you doing in town, sweetie?" Piper asked him sweetly.

"I heard that Roman was finally getting married and I decided that that was something that I had to see." Tommy replied.

"You know that you're more than welcome here." Piper said smiling brightly at him.

"Don't tell him that, Piper, we'll never get rid of him again." Angie joked.

"Don't be like that, Ange. At this rate you and Lenny are making me long to see Donnie and we all know that she used to torture me." Tommy laughed. He flashed a grin that showed his deep dimples.

"Tommy, don't think that flashing those dimples will stop me from killing you for calling me Lenny. You know that I hate it when you call me that." Lyn glared at the younger man.

"And I don't like to be called Giovanni, but that doesn't stop you from calling me that." Tommy retorted with a smug smirk.

Frank felt the need to step in and save his younger brother-in-law from his wife. "Tommy, don't try your sister's patience." He warned him.

"Giovanni Thomas, I will kick your ass into the middle of next week if you don't stop with me." Lyn told him seriously.

"B, save me from my sister by telling me where I can find my nieces and nephews." Tommy begged his niece.

"They're in the sunroom, Tommy. Just try to behave yourself." Bianca answered him with a laugh.

Tommy grinned at her in response. "You know me, B, I will try to behave, but things don't always work out the way that I want them to."

"Tommy, just go play nicely with my oldest daughter. I assure you that you two will get along great, you're the same age mentally." Chris joked with him.

Tommy put his hand over his chest like that comment had hurt him. "That one hurt, Chris, here I thought we were buddies."

"Tommy, you have always been the price of being friends with B. You're kinda like another little brother to her." Chris replied clapping him on the back.

"Seriously, Aunt Piper, can we eat now?" Greg asked again hoping to get an answer this time.

"We can eat now." Piper relented. "You just have to go round up the usual suspects and let them know that dinner is ready."

"You've got it, Auntie P." Greg replied flashing her a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that it is kinda slow right now, but I promise it will pick up soon. Right now we're just getting to see where everyone is at in their life. Lyn's little brother is in town and I don't think that that is a good thing, who knows what kind of trouble he has brought with him. Parker is in a really dark place right now, I promise that there is a good reason for that and it will be addressed in the next chapter. We'll also get a better explanation of what it is the Liz and Huck do for a living soon. Until next time please review.


	3. Coming Together

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Song list: The songs used in this chapter are Bullets In the Gun by Toby Keith and Country Girl Shake It For Me by Luke Bryan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Coming Together<p>

Parker sat at the dining room table next to his mother. At least his family was being merciful and he wasn't being forced to sit in close proximity to his wife. He didn't think that he could take that at the moment. More than anything in the world he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be fine, but he didn't know how to get that across when he didn't feel it. He couldn't hold himself together and hold her together at the same time. The main problem was he didn't know how to put himself back together, though he was reasonably sure that if he didn't find a way to do without the booze, soon he would lose everything that he had left. He stole a quick glance across the table and was met by the liquid amber eyes of his wife; he quickly looked away when she had caught him.

What he had seen in her eyes was the same pain that he saw in his own every time that he looked in a mirror, which wasn't all that often if he could help it. He didn't need to see the shell of a man that he had become because he knew that he felt empty on the inside. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't pay any attention to the conversations going on around him. There was really no use in pretending to live when he felt dead on the inside anyway.

This was why Paige was able to study her baby brother without him realizing that she was scrutinizing him. She couldn't help thinking that she had seen that dead look in his eyes somewhere before and it killed her inside just as badly now as it had back then. No, that wasn't exactly true, it had hurt her more to see her son with that blank look in his eyes because he had been so young at the time. Her heart ached for her brother because as his older sister it was her job to protect him from anything that could hurt him and she hadn't been able to do that. Admittedly she was still really new to this whole big sister thing, but she felt like she had failed him.

Prue's thoughts were running in a parallel direction to her sister's at the moment. She too felt like she had failed Parker, after all if she wanted to get technical about it he was her charge. Not only did she feel like she had failed him she felt guilty for the way she had treated him when they first found out that he was their brother. Over the last few months she had come to realize that all he had ever wanted was a family to call his own and she hadn't even been reasonable about accepting him as her brother.

Phoebe could feel the pain of loss and a broken heart radiating off of her only brother in waves. She ached for him probably the worst out of all of his sisters, because she could actually feel his pain and it was strong enough to almost knock her off her feet at times. She didn't know how she would handle the situation what that he found himself in now and she prayed that she never had to find out. What he was going through was something that no one should ever have to face, but that still didn't mean that he had to stay drunk everyday to cope with it. He had four sisters waiting in the wings to talk to him and help him through his pain. Not to mention he still had a wife who was hurting just as much as he was that needed him.

Piper felt the mother coming out in her every time she looked at her little brother and saw the hallow shell of a person that he had become in the recent months. She wanted to act like a fierce lioness and pounce on whoever it was that was causing him this much pain and sadness. She would if she could figure out who did and if her children and nephews would back off and let her take the reins back for just a little while. She had faced a lot of loss in her life, but that was nothing compared to what Parker was facing at the moment. She longed to see him genuinely smile again, it had been so long since she had seen his dimples that she had almost forgotten what they looked like. There had been a time in recent years when you couldn't get that kid to stop smiling and joking no matter what you did to him. What had happened had changed all of that though. Piper, only hoped that they could get to the bottom of this before there was nothing left of Parker that would be worth doing it for.

Calleigh felt a slight blush creep up on her cheeks after she caught her husband staring at her. No matter how badly she wanted to she couldn't deny that one look from him could still ignite a spark deep within her. The only problem was she felt like they had both changed too much to ever get back to what they had been before. It wasn't lost on her that they had torn each other apart when they should have been sticking together. There were no words to express what either of them was going through at the moment. It might be a little easier to take if they could face it together, but they had both taken steps to ensure that that was the one thing they couldn't do.

Eric sighed as he studied his daughter. She had been through so much in her life and it didn't seem fair that she had to face this. He sometimes wished that he would have married for the sake of his children at least then they would have had a mother figure in their life on a regular basis. She had basically raised her little brother and when he was being honest with himself he knew that she had taken care of him too. All he had wanted for her was to be happy and it wasn't fair that she couldn't even have that. He loved Parker like another son because of the way he had once made her eyes light up, but even that was gone now. He doubted that even if they were to both pull their heads out of their asses that there was anything that they could do to make each other happy right now. It was a damn shame too, because he happened to think that the two of them were perfect together.

Elsewhere around the table conversations were actually being held as everyone was trying their very best to behave normally.

"So, baby sister of mine, when are you and that husband of yours going to let the rest of us know what you're having?" Maria asked her youngest sister.

Chord smiled when his oldest sister-in-law mentioned his unborn child. "Well, we were waiting until we were all together before we told." He answered her.

"Honey, do you want to tell them or should I?" Oriana asked him with a big grin on her face.

"I'll let you tell them." Chord replied kissing her cheek. It appeared that he was forgiven for the moment anyway.

"We're having a girl." Oriana reported with a big grin on her face.

"Congratulations, sis," Bianca said beaming at her little sister.

"Chord, Hank and I hold a shotgun brandishing seminar ever Tuesday and Thursday for father's of daughters. You're more than welcome to come by one of our meetings." Chris joked.

"I think that it has done wonders for Tyler, Wyatt, and Coop." Hank chimed in.

"Chord, they are only joking. They know that they can't ever keep those girls from dating, it's a pipe dream that I let those two have." Bianca said shaking her head at both the fathers of her children.

"All I've got to say is you better prepare yourself for a bunch of pink shit and tea parties, little brother. Hell, I have to come up with appropriate activities to do with my nieces." Troy teased his brother.

"I know, I thought for sure that we were having a boy, I mean look at dad, three out of his four children are boys." Chord replied.

Hank shook his head. "Having a daughter isn't so bad, it's actually pretty great." He said casting a glance at his daughter who was sitting over at the kids' table.

"I will have you people know that there is nothing that you can do with your sons that I can't do with my daughter." Chris said sounding a little indignant. All his friends had given him all kind of hell about having a daughter. He maintained that he could do the same things with Paige that they could do with their sons.

"Chord, you should listen to Chris. You should ask Paige about some of her favorite things to do with her dad. Those two go to ball games and watch sports center together all of the time." Rachel agreed with her husband.

Chord smiled at his cousin-in-law. "I'm pretty stoked that we're having a girl. I told Oriana that she was going to be a miniature version of her." Chord said throwing his arm around his wife.

"God I hope not. I don't think that the world can take one more of my sister." Bianca wasn't going to pass up the chance to give her baby sister a hard time.

"Says the woman whose daughter couldn't be more like her if she tried sometimes. Hell, our oldest niece is a lot like you." Oriana pointed out to her.

"O, don't let your sister give you a hard time. She knows that she is only trying to get to you right now." Lyn told her youngest daughter.

Oriana rolled her eyes and rubbed her belly. "Mom, I don't listen to half the shit that comes out of her mouth."

"Really, Lenny, you should know that those two just fight for the sake of having something to do." Tommy pointed out to his oldest sister.

Bianca glared at her younger uncle before calling to her oldest daughter. "Paige, come here and see mommy for a minute."

Paige came walking over to the adult table with a grin on her face showing how eager she was to please her mother. "Yes, mommy?" she asked.

"Hold on a minute, baby." Bianca said before turning back to Tommy. "Tommy, pick up your plate for a second."

Tommy laid his knife and fork down on his plate before picking it up. The confusion he was feeling shone in his deep brown eyes. "Ok, I don't want to know so I'm not going to ask." He stated.

Bianca addressed Paige again. "Paige, go hold Uncle Tommy's hand and take him to the table with you." she told her.

Paige skipped happily over to her great uncle and took his hand. "Come on, Uncle Tommy, you heard mommy." She said pulling him to the kiddie table with her. She laughed as he put his plate on the table and sat on the floor.

"Alright, Tommy, you can stay over there since that is where you clearly belong." Bianca called out to him.

Tommy glared at her and muttered something in Italian. "Whatever, B, I like over here better anyway. At least the kids are nice to me." he retorted.

"Lyn, sweetie, if you want to you can come sit in Uncle Tommy's chair." Bianca told her niece.

"I'm fine where I am, Aunt B." Lyn replied.

Lyn shook her head and laughed at her daughter's antics. "Bianca Lyn, you should be nicer to him. You know that that kid hero worships you."

"You only want me to be nice to him so I can find out what he's doing back in town." Bianca called her mother on her bullshit. Lyn shrugged in what she hoped was an innocent manner. She knew that her daughter was on to her.

"So, Colt, have you got any work done this week?" Tim asked Colt. He had hired the young man to be his technical guru and he was pretty damn good at it.

"Well, I finished the editing on Lizzie's new album, so that is all ready to go. The only thing I need on that is her approval. I also finished editing Huck's new album and we can be ready to release that at any time, he said that he trusts my judgment. I started to work on Rocket's new stuff, but I'm still a ways away from being finished with that. I put the finishing touches on the music videos that I have been working on. I also came up with some new concepts for the music videos for their singles." Colt reported.

"Damn, Colt, does your hard ass of a boss not give you any free time?" Nicole asked him.

Colt smiled before answering her. "Uncle Tim gives me plenty of time off. He is always on me for how many hours I work. It's just that sometimes when I get so deep into a project it's hard for me to stop. I'm pretty excited for the new music videos that I have planned though. They are going to be totally sweet."

"Nic, you don't have to worry about him being over worked. He works so much because he likes what he's doing." Billie informed her.

"Colt, I'm afraid to ask, but what do you have planned?" Liz asked the young man.

"I'm really still working on your videos, but I know that Huck and Rocket's videos are both going to be pretty bad ass. I almost have to outdo myself on Rocket's next video because of how good the last one turned out." Colt replied excitedly.

"Take your time, Buddy, there's no rush." Liz assured him with a smile.

"I always take my time, but seriously, Rocket's new video is totally badass. I mean I seriously hit epic status with that one." Colt bragged.

"Where is Rocket today?" Liz asked it just occurred to her that he wasn't present.

"Lizzie, no one in their right mind tries to keep tabs on Johnny Rocket. That being said I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if he was off doing things that will get him in trouble." Wyatt pointed out to his wife.

"Liz, I was with him a little while ago in the studio. He said something about having things to take care of today, but he would see us tonight." Huck informed her.

"Huck, my son said he was doing something and it didn't occur to you to ask him what it was?" Angie asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't really want to know what he does in his free time, Aunt Angie, so no I didn't think to ask him what he was up to. I'm sure that if he gets into any trouble there will be a call from the police telling me to come and get him." Huck retorted with a laugh.

"That's what I'm worried about." Angie replied rolling her eyes.

"In all seriousness I think that he is in a high rollers' poker game this afternoon. I can't swear to that though." Huck told her after giving it a little bit of though.

"You were right, I think I was better off not knowing what Brennan was up to." Angie said sighing.

"Huck, do you happen to know when your new single is coming out?" Liz asked him. he was basically her employee, so she had to make sure that he was staying on top of things.

"My new single is supposed to be on the radio by tomorrow. Your dad did the distribution himself, so I think it's a safe bet to say something actually got done on time for a change." Huck informed her. It was a known fact that Tim was very gifted at what he did and they tended to just let him run with things.

"Of course it got done on time. I don't know why you people all have so little faith in me." Tim said in mock indignation.

"How did your meeting go today?" Liz asked him.

"The meeting was great, we now have another performer on the label." Tim informed her.

"Just so long as everyone knows that I'm the diva around that joint we'll be fine." Huck joked.

"Huck, no one could take your title of diva if they tried." Liz assured him rolling her eyes.

"So, girls, tell me what's new with the fashion business." Phoebe addressed Carly and Val.

"Nothing really, we are working around the clock to crank out new designs." Val answered her mother.

"My associate is being modest again. We're actually doing very well and the designs are just about selling themselves these days. We are doing so well in fact that we have plans to open our own store to sell our designs. It wasn't in the original plan, but we got bigger faster than either of us anticipated." Carly chimed in.

"That is really great, I can't tell you how proud we are of you girls." Henry said beaming with pride.

"What's this I hear about you two being asked to model?" Coop asked.

"Yeah, one of the big name clothing companies asked us to model for a charity fashion show. We weren't in a position to turn down an offer like that. It's nothing really big, just a small thing next month. We figured that we're only young once, so we might as well enjoy it." Val informed him.

"Is there anything that you two don't do?" Paige asked them with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Clean our apartment on a regular basis. I had some down time two days ago, so I finally got around to cleaning. I think I got to that job just in time too, I found a two month old pizza box." Carly laughed. She never claimed to be a neat freak that was more Mel's style.

"That's better than what I found when I cleaned the bathroom. But, you really don't want to know about that." Val said giving her a knowing look.

"Val, that is just gross, my friend. I don't know how we don't have rats and roaches." Carly replied making a disgusted face.

"I have a feeling that I don't ever want to go to your apartment because it would bring the neat freak in me out." Piper said arching an eyebrow at her nieces.

"Aunt Piper, we don't want you in that apartment, there are things in there that you don't want to know about." Val couldn't resist making a thinly veiled crack about sex.

"I'm sure that there are things in your apartment that I don't want to know about and I'm a cop, there isn't much that I haven't seen." Patty said glaring at her cousin with a look of disgust.

"Charlie, you need to learn to live a little. You've gotten really crabby since you're haven't been getting any on a regular basis." Carly reasoned with her twin.

"I'm going to choose to not respond to your last comment given the fact that you don't know what the hell you're talking about." Patty replied rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you two have been in the same area code for less than six hours, let's try to keep the fighting to a minimum for right now." Hank scolded his younger sisters.

"Hank, I won't have you talking to one of my best officers like that." Chris told his partner in a teasing tone.

"You talk to one of my best sergeants like that all of the time, I consider it payback." Hank retorted smugly.

"Your sergeant happens to be my daughter. That means I can talk to her however I see fit." Chris zinged him.

"Well, your officer is my baby sister, so I do believe that a bit of turnabout is fair play." Hank countered.

Mel looked from her brother to her cousin like they had both lost it. "You two are not having this argument right now. I just spent like the last two weeks of my life listening to the two of you have this argument at work, I don't want to hear it at home too." She put her foot down with them.

"Don't pay attention to your brother, he is only mad because I get to be over all the high ranking officers and he has to deal with you rookies." Hank was not going to let the matter drop just because she had told him too.

"If you two want to get technical about it, Paige is actually mine and Charlie's direct superior." Mel pointed out to them.

"Actually, you're an operator so you answer to Paige. Charlie is in intelligence gathering and she answers to Victor." Chris corrected her.

"Then theoretically, shouldn't you be Victor's boss?" Mel asked him with a confused look on her face.

"In theory I should be, but Aunt Lyn didn't think that would be a very good idea, so she put me over you guys and Hank over them." Chris replied.

"Can you people not go five minutes without talking shop?" Tyler asked them.

"Ty, they practically live at the damn police station, it's hard to get them to talk about anything but work sometimes." Frank told his son-in-law.

"We talk about non work related things sometimes, Francis." Lyn corrected her husband.

"You're really in trouble now, Frankie, she just called you Francis." Tommy called from his spot on the floor.

"Tommy, I don't want to hear from men who get sent to the kiddie table by their older niece." Lyn stated bluntly.

"You know better than anyone how your daughter is and then it shocks you that I got sent to the kiddie table." Tommy said sounding highly indignant.

"The only thing that shocks me is the fact that you have managed to live on your own for so long without doing something to get hurt." Lyn scoffed in reply.

"I will have you know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Donnie is the younger sibling that you should be worried about." Tommy defended himself.

"Tommy, don't make me come over there and kick your ass." Donnie threatened her younger brother.

"Donnie, don't make me send you over to the kids' table with Tommy." Bianca mocked her gently.

Donnie turned to glare at her niece. "You don't get to do things like that to me, unlike Giovanni, I'm older than you are." She retorted.

"You are only older than me physically, mentally is an entirely different matter." Bianca fired back at her.

"Sister of mine, why is it that you can't seem to get along with any of our female relatives?" Chase asked his favorite sister with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"That's not a true statement, Maria and I get along just fine." Bianca corrected him with the hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

"That's about the only one you get along with." Chase chortled.

"So, Chord, how did your dig go?" Nicole asked her second oldest son. Asking Troy that question would have been counterproductive, since he wasn't really in a state to answer questions at the moment.

"It went fine, it turned out to be the remnants of a confederate army camp." Chord replied.

"I'm amazed that you and your brother could stay sober and out of a gambling hall long enough to get any work done." Tim joked with him.

"Father of mine, I will have you know that my brother and I got our love of gambling from you. That being the case you have absolutely no room to talk about how much we gamble." Troy said he was still slightly drunk from all the booze he had had on the plane, but he was starting to sober up now that he had some food in his system.

"I'm just going to change the subject, how were your grandma and grandpa?" Nicole asked about her parents.

"They were fine, when we weren't working grandpa put us to work doing things around the farm and grandma fussed about us both being too thin and she tried to force food down us." Chord answered his mother.

"Dude, I still can't believe that you didn't take grandpa up on his challenge. I would have done it in a New York minute if I were you." Troy shook his head in feigned disappointment.

"What did he want you to do?" Oriana asked her husband pointedly.

"Grandpa offered to give me five hundred bucks if I would get a hair cut. It was nothing bad, I know better than to do anything stupid." Chord said putting his hands up in a sign of innocence.

Oriana looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Chord, we have a baby on the way we could use five hundred extra bucks. I can't believe you turned him down. Besides that it wouldn't have upset me, I really wish you would get a damn hair cut."

"I don't know why everyone has to bitch about my hair, I happen to like it." Chord said with a pout on his face.

"Chord, you keep it up and you'll be the next one that gets sent to the kiddie table." Oriana warned him.

"It's where he belongs anyway, everyone knows that my little brother is a kid stuck in a grown man's body." Liz put her two cents in on the matter.

"Hey, Charlie Manson, how is it that you and Troy managed to go two weeks without needing my professional services?" Dom asked his brother making fun of his long locks.

Chord mock glared at his younger brother. "That one cut me deeply, Dominic. You didn't make comments like that until you married Paige. I'm starting to think that your wife is a bad influence on you." he deadpanned.

Paige gave her brother-in-law a look and then shook her head. "The only thing that keeps me from killing you is the fact that I've seen the mountain of paperwork that goes with a homicide investigation and I'm not willing to make some poor detective suffer through that because you're an idiot." She informed him a tad bit smugly.

"Paige, there will be no talk of homicide in front of the small children in the room." Piper warned her granddaughter.

"It's too late for that, grandma, I've babysat most of them and they have heard worse things than that come out of my mouth." Paige replied like it was no big deal.

"Paige, I often wonder how you keep from getting in a world of shit with that mouth of yours." Greg stated flatly.

Paige smirked at him before responding. "It's very simple, I just don't give a fuck, so they know that it would do no good to get on to me for the things that I say."

"Paige, you get yelled at more than anyone in our squad I would think that that would make you curb your lip." Mel observed rationally.

"Mel, if I didn't do things to get yelled at the station would be a very dull place. Besides that, you have no room to talk, Ms. I Wreck a Car about Once a Week." Paige zinged her.

"I will have you know that nine times out of ten I am the passenger in the cars that get wrecked. I'm reasonably sure that they need to revoke Charlie's driver's license. Every time we go after a suspect I pray that they just pull over, so we don't get into a car chase." Mel defended herself.

"You're not going to blame this all on me. It's not my fault that we have to get in car chases from time to time. I really wish that we wouldn't get into those unless you're driving, but of course every time you're too lazy to drive we have to chase someone." Patty corrected her.

"It is all your fault, you try to pretend like you're on the Fast and Furious, but you don't drive good enough for that." Mel shot back at her.

"Mel, you wrecked two cars in the last two weeks." Patty reminded her.

"Hey, the one I had to wreck, it was either wreck it or let the bad guys get away." Mel reasoned with her.

Lyn got tired of listening to them argue about the subject, she had to hear it all of the time. "Let me put it to you two this way, if either one of you wrecks one more damn car what I do to you won't be pretty. Mel, I'll send you back to Narcotics. And Charlie, I'll ship your ass to Parole." She threatened them.

"Lyn, I don't want any of your problem officers sent over to me. I have more than I can say grace over with the knuckle heads that I already have." Andy protested.

"Allow me to remind you that Mel was your officer before she was mine." Lyn pointed out to him.

"Chris, Hank, and Jason were my officers before they were yours and I would gladly take them back if you were willing to get rid of them." Andy retorted.

Lyn laughed at that, they had been fighting over those three since they had been transferred to her. "Andy, that's never going to happen and you know it. I just threaten to put them back in uniform and send them over to Darryl if they don't behave."

"I'll take Charlie, just don't send me any of those other trouble makers." Henry said he had more than he could handle with the officers that he had.

Wyatt looked at his oldest brother and shook his head. "Chris, you cops are not normal." He stated.

"We are a special breed of people and you outsiders just don't understand." Chris intoned solemnly.

Chris and Wyatt both smiled when their baby sister came over to them. Mac crawled up in Wyatt's lap. "Wy, you're not 'posed to be mean to Chris." She told him like he should have known better.

Chris leaned over and kissed her on the head. "Mac, he has been talking to me like that since way before you were born. I don't think anything of it when he says stuff like that." he assured her.

"Hey, I would like it if you two didn't corrupt my baby sister." Mel warned them.

"We're not going to corrupt her, we didn't corrupt you and you've been around us your whole life." Wyatt pointed out to her.

"Come here, Sissy." Mel said holding her arms open to her. Wyatt lifted Mac over the table and put her in Mel's arms. "What are you doing, Trouble?" she asked kissing her cheek.

"Nothing," Mac replied giving her an innocent smile.

"I'm sure that you're just so innocent." Mel chuckled.

"She's just as innocent as her big sister is." Roman smirked at his fiancé.

Mel gave him a look. "I haven't seen you all week and this is how you talk to me. I don't even know why I'm marrying you." she joked.

"Really, Ro, you can't afford to piss her off until after you get the ring on her finger." Lilly pointed out to her twin.

"Don't mess with me right now, Lila." Roman shot at her.

"Don't call me Lila, Roman." Lilly threw back.

"You calling me Roman really doesn't hurt my feelings." Roman taunted her.

Lilly was going to reply, but she was cut off by a shrill cry coming from the baby monitor. "Jake, would you go see if that was Cooper?" she asked her husband sweetly.

"I don't think that was him, you know as well as I do that he is way louder than that." Jake said dismissing her concern.

"Well, will you go see just to give me some peace of mind?" Lilly asked him.

"Fine," Jake said getting up from the table.

"Hold up, Coop, I'll go with you." Chuck told his brother-in-law.

"I'll go too, for all I know that was my boy testing his lung power." Wyatt said.

Rachel had an uneasy look on her face that Chris quickly picked up on. "It won't hurt me to get up and make sure that the boy is ok." He said putting his wife at ease.

"Really? You're going to make me ask you to go check on our son?" Bianca asked Henry when it became apparent that he wasn't going to get up from his chair.

"No, I'll go check on him. He really needs to get up from his nap, so we can get this damn wiccaning done anyway." Henry said following after his cousins.

"I swear if this had been when Victor was a baby he would have jumped up without me saying anything to him." Bianca mused.

"Honey, you get a little lax with the younger kids. You realize that not everything is a life and death situation and they'll be fine." Maria reasoned with her.

"I know I've long since figured out that they are going to find a way to get hurt no matter how carefully I watch over them." Bianca agreed with her.

"At least you have daughters and you don't have to worry about them doing stupid shit to get hurt like I have to worry about with my boys." Prue pointed out to her.

"Prue, my oldest daughter has to be the worst out of all of my kids about doing things that will get her hurt. Victor normally tells me that he told Paige what she did to get hurt wasn't a good idea." Bianca replied.

"Prue, your son is just like you he can't stand not being the center of attention all of the time." Chuck said handing Caleb to Prue when he walked back into the room.

Prue settled her youngest in her arms. "What was wrong with him?" she asked.

"Nothing aside from the fact that he woke up and he was alone." Chuck assured her.

"Caleb Brian, you are so bad when you want to be." Prue cooed at him.

"Chuck, I didn't know that the little one had my middle name." Ricky spoke up.

"Yeah, Pops' first name and dad's middle name is his first name and then you and Pops' middle name is his middle name." Chuck explained to him.

"Ricky, if you were ever around anymore you would know that." Lilly teased her little brother.

"Come on, Lila, don't start on me." Ricky begged her.

"Baby, do you think you can stop picking on your little brother long enough to take our son?" Jake asked handing Coop to her.

Lilly cradled Coop close to her chest before she replied. "Jake, I'm a mother I'm perfectly capable of multitasking I do it all of the time."

"Forgive me for being so ignorant." Jake replied sarcastically.

"Jake, cool it with the sarcasm. Sammy is starting to sound just like you when she talks." Lilly warned him.

"That's all the world needs is one more person acting like my brother." Prue said. She was not going to pass up the chance to take a shot at Jake.

"Shane, let daddy tell you a little story about your Aunt Prue and your Uncle Coop. Those two are going to fight no matter how old they get, you might as well get used to that now." Wyatt told his son as he walked back into the room.

"Is he good?" Liz asked her husband.

"He's fine, he was just laying there playing with his feet." Wyatt replied.

"Sweetie, you know that all babies love their feet." Liz chuckled when she saw the confused look he wore on his face.

"Ok, I think that we're about ready to get this show on the road any time." Hank said when he walked back in with Chris.

"Was Danny upset?" Rachel asked her husband.

"No, he was happy as a calm. Him and Trip were laying there seeing who could yell louder." Chris assured her.

"The last thing that Rachel and I need is for those two boys to be as bad together as you and Hank are." Bianca told her best friend.

"And yet you should have thought about this when you had a baby with both of us." Hank joked with her.

"Henry Victor, I don't know what to say to you sometimes." Bianca could only roll her eyes at him.

"That's because I'm so damn lovable that you get overwhelmed." Hank retorted.

Grams stood up and cleared her throat. "If we're going to do this thing, then we're going to do it now." she announced.

"Sounds good to me. We have somewhere to be after this." Penny threw out there.

* * *

><p>Parker was behind the bar at Voodoo pouring himself a drink and thanking God that he had the good luck to be able to avoid his wife all through dinner. He didn't know what he would have said to her if he had gotten her alone. Of course being a Halliwell his good luck didn't hold out now that they were out of the manor. There sitting on the barstool right in front of him was his wife, arguably the last person on the face of the earth he wanted to see.<p>

"What can I do for you, Calleigh?" Parker asked his tone making it clear that he rather not be talking to her right now.

"You can get me a drink." Calleigh replied. She didn't know what the hell possessed her to come over and start talking to him.

"Whiskey ok?" Parker asked her picking up a bottle. He poured some whiskey over ice when she nodded her head yes.

"Thanks," Calleigh replied offering him a small smile.

"So, what brings you up here to the bar?" Parker asked wanting to find out what she wanted.

"Maybe I wanted to talk to you." Calleigh replied.

"Talk about what?" Parker asked as if he didn't have a clue what she wanted to talk about.

"Park, at some point you and I are going to have to talk about it. I rather it be sooner than later. It's only going to hurt worse before it gets any better and I think that you and I can help each other out." Calleigh explained to him.

"There's nothing to talk about." Parker responded abruptly.

"Parker, you're not the only one hurting right now, I'm in pain too." Calleigh reasoned with him.

Parker pulled his wallet out and took the same picture he had been looking at that morning out of it. The picture was of him, Calleigh, and a little boy with black hair and dark brown eyes that shone with mischief. He had his father's dimples that was for sure. "Cal, you take a look at that picture and you tell me that it is ever going to be alright that that little boy is gone. I miss him so much every day, there are some mornings when I wake up and I think just for a second that I had a bad dream and he is still with us."

"It's never going to be ok, I love him just as much as you do. The difference is I haven't given up hope that maybe he's not…" Calleigh began only to have her husband cut her off.

"That he's not dead, that's the only thing that I can think. You saw how much blood there was and you heard the cops say that there was no way that anyone could have survived losing that much blood. I would love to think that he is out there somewhere, but I can't give myself that false hope. I loved that little boy more than I have ever loved anything, they might as well have killed me when they killed him, I'm just as dead." Parker retorted hostilely.

"If that's the case and he really is dead, you and I are going to need each other. I know that we did some really awful things to each other, but I think we can get past that." Calleigh tried to make him see the light.

"Calleigh, I don't know what you want me to say right now, hell I'm not even sure what to say right now. The only thing I know is that I feel like I have lost the both of you and I don't know how to cope with that." Parker told her honestly.

"I don't know what I want you to say either, Park. I just want not to feel so alone right now." Calleigh said the only thing that she knew to say at the moment. The truth of the matter was with Mel and Roman getting married it made her realize just how alone she was at the moment.

"I feel alone too, don't think that you're the only one. I either sleep in the back room of P3 or at one of my sisters' houses so I don't have to stay in our house by myself." Parker informed her.

"Parker, I know that we've been horrible to each other, but I know that I won't be able to make it through this wedding without you." Calleigh told him what she was really feeling.

"Alright, then we'll call a truce for the next couple of days. We won't distance ourselves from each other until this wedding is over and then we'll see about where we go from there." Parker proposed. He didn't want to be alone during this wedding anymore than she did.

Calleigh extended her hand across the bar to him. "You have yourself a deal, Mr. Halliwell."

Parker took her offered hand. "I'm glad that I could come to a satisfactory agreement, Mrs. Halliwell."

* * *

><p>"Ok, baby, I've gotta go now, but daddy loves you and mommy says that she loves you too. You just be good for Memaw and I'll see you in the morning." Chris said into his phone before hanging up. He had obviously been talking to his daughter. The proof of that was the smile that he had on his face just from hearing her little voice.<p>

Chris sank into a chair in the private room of Voodoo with a sigh. His right hand held a beer and his left arm was wrapped around his wife. "This is more like it. I remember when things used to be this simple all of the time. I wouldn't trade either of my kids for anything in the world, but they can be a handful at times." He mused.

"Chris, I don't know who you're trying to kid things were never this simple before. The only time we got to be halfway normal was when we were in high school." Prue pointed out to her cousin.

"We weren't even normal when we were in high school." Chuck corrected his wife.

"I don't think any of us have ever been what can be considered normal." Tommy threw out there. He had come out with them just to get away from the prying eyes of his older sisters.

"Tommy, I have to ask because mom is going to ask me the next time I see her, so what are you doing here?" Bianca asked her uncle. She knew that he wouldn't bear up under her scrutiny.

"I don't know, I just figured that I have nieces and nephews that might like to get to know their Uncle Tommy, so I came back. If you want me to I can leave again." Tommy replied with a shrug.

"Tommy, we don't want you to leave, we just want to make sure that you're not in trouble." Rachel told him gently.

"Look, Tommy, you're just as much my little brother as Chase and Gus are. If you're in some sort of trouble all you have to do is tell me and I will send my little sister to kill whatever demon you need killed." Maria reasoned with him.

"Thanks for volunteering my services, it's not like that would get me in trouble with mom or anything like that." Bianca replied sarcastically.

"You know that you never let what mom has to say bother you." Oriana reminded her.

"No, my husband is the one who is terrified of mom." Bianca retorted.

Henry gave her a look. "I'm not terrified of her, she is just my boss and I don't like making her mad if I can avoid it."

"I kinda don't want to think about work right now." Mel told her cousin.

"I second that motion." Patty said putting her two cents in on the matter.

"Ok, no more shop talk." Chris ordered.

"Halliwell, if we don't talk about shop, then what are we gonna talk about?" Jason asked walking into the room with a blonde on his arm. "Katie, you know just about everyone here. I will just warn you to stay away from the big goofy looking guy, he is my boss's little brother and he is nothing but trouble." He said turning to the woman with him. He was clearly talking about Tommy.

"Jackson, don't talk about me like that, I will have you know that I haven't been in trouble in the longest time." Tommy objected to Jason's characterization of him.

"I'm sure that I can handle him, Jase, you don't have to worry about me. You tend to forget that I'm a cop too." Katie replied breaking away from him to talk to Mel and Patty.

Jason looked uneasy when he saw Carly walking over to him. "Hey, long time no see, Carly." He said in what he hoped was a bright tone.

"Hey, Jason, it's good to see you too." Carly replied.

"How are you doing?" Jason asked her. He had someone else talking to her shouldn't still hurt so badly.

"I'm doing good, how about you?" Carly asked in reply.

"I can't complain, things are pretty good, even if I am being worked to death." Jason informed her with a chuckle.

Carly bit the bullet and asked him the one question that hurt her the most. "How's the baby?"

Jason pulled up a picture on his phone and showed it to her. It was of a four month old baby girl who had dark blonde hair and green eyes. "She's really good, I sometimes have trouble believing that I had anything to do with creating anything that beautiful."

"She's really pretty, Jay." Carly slipped and used her old nickname for him without intending to.

"Thanks, Katie says that we'll make it down the aisle just as soon as she loses the baby weight. Knowing that perfectionist the way that I do her body won't be back to her rigid standards until sometimes in the next ten years." Jason joked. He had everything that he could have ever asked for and still he got butterflies in his stomach from talking to Carly. Something wasn't right with this picture.

"You dated me for years you should be used to women being difficult." Carly joked right back. They had done a damn stupid thing by breaking up and she could see that now, but she wasn't going to do anything to mess up his happiness. She loved him entirely too much to do anything like that, so she was just going to find someone that she could love almost as much as she loved him.

"Hell, being with her is like a walk in the park, no woman in the world is as bad as a Halliwell woman." Jason agreed with her.

"Hey, you didn't mind it so much when you were with me." Carly replied punching him affectionately on the shoulder.

"Since we've been broken up I like to think that I have come to my senses." Jason fired back.

"I learned a valuable lesson from dating you too, never date cops." Carly wasn't going to let him get the last word in. It just wasn't in her nature.

Ricky had managed to pull Patty aside so that he could talk to her for a moment. "Are you and I gonna be able to get along for the next couple of days?" he asked her hopefully.

"Ricky, we're not fighting right now, and we haven't been for awhile. I think that we're both adult enough to be able to get along for a couple of days." Patty replied.

"Charlie, I just want you to know that if I had it to do all over again I would have never let you walk out that door." Ricky told her.

"It only took two words to keep me from leaving that night." Patty informed him.

"What two words were those?" Ricky asked wondering again how the hell he had managed to mess the best thing that had ever happened to him up.

"Don't go, all you had to say to me was don't go and I would have turned around. That night you made it painfully clear to me that football means more to you than I do." Patty explained.

Ricky reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's not true, you and I both know that I love you more than I love football. I could live without ever playing again, but I can't live without you."

"Don't you mean loved?" Patty asked him ignoring the rest of what he had said.

"You need to open your ears and listen sometimes. I meant love as in I love you just as much now as I ever did. Charlie, we were supposed to be getting married. My awards and championships mean nothing to me without you by my side." Ricky was speaking from his heart.

"Ricky, maybe a little time apart is good for us. I mean, we were together for longer than I care to think about and we had only ever been intimate with each other." Patty reminded him.

Ricky nodded his head in acceptance of those facts. There really was no arguing with her there. "Ok, I'll drop it for now, but I want you to know that I am going to fight for you." he told her in a firm voice so there would be no confusing his meaning.

"Damn, Johnny Rocket, it's about time you got your ass here, boy." Huck called out to his friend. They were actually band mates.

Sean pulled a thick wad of bills out of his pocket and flashed it at Huck. "Sorry, Huck, I know that I'm running behind, but it takes time to clean up at the poker table." He smirked at him.

"Sean, the only thing I'm going to tell you is this, make sure that you never take my father to any of those poker games with you or we will all be out of a job." Liz advised him.

"I wouldn't dream of asking Uncle Tim to come gambling with me. You just need to perish the thought." Sean replied sarcastically.

"Sean, when say things like that that is the reason that mom thinks you're gay." Rachel told her brother.

"Mom doesn't think I'm gay." Sean protested.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that Aunt Ange thinks you're gay. It has something to do with that fact that you're like twenty-eight and you've never even come close to getting married." Chase supplied helpfully.

"I date all of the time, I just don't bring them home to meet her, because she would probably have a heart attack if she were to see some of the women that I sleep with." Sean replied defensively.

"It doesn't help matters that Mikey has been telling her that you don't ever date. I've tried to tell her not to listen to her youngest son, but time will tell." Rachel chuckled at the look on her brother's face.

"That woman is going to be the death of me one of these days. I swear I have more women throwing themselves at me than I can handle, the problem is I have yet to meet the woman that I can bring home to mom. Rach, you know how critical she is I can't exactly bring one of my groupies home to meet her." Sean reasoned with his sister.

"You're not telling me anything that I don't know about the woman. She is highly unreasonable and I don't understand how any of us turned out normal." Rachel agreed with him.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm pretty sure that no one thinks of anyone in this room as normal." Jake supplied helpfully.

"Baby, don't get them all started. I would really like to keep you in one piece. This is the first time since Coop was born that we're going to be alone for the night and it's been six weeks." Lilly said turning on the bedroom eyes. It had been forever since they had had any time together.

"It's been six weeks?" Jake asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, trust me, it's been six weeks. It seems more like six years." Lilly replied.

"I know that it has been forever since I got any lovin' from you." Jake agreed.

"Eww, the last thing I want to hear about is the last time that you two had sex." Penny said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Penny, one of these days when you're married with kids you will understand." Lilly told her youngest sister-in-law.

Penny pointed at Huck who was downing shots just as fast as he could with Sean. "Yeah, I don't think I'm going to find out as long as I'm with him. Actually, we're not even technically together right now, we just use each other for sex when we don't have anyone else."

"Ok, Penny, I don't need to hear about my baby sister's sex life. That is just too weird for me on so many levels." Jake said putting his hands over his ears.

"Prue has no problem with me telling her all the sordid details of my sex life." Penny joked just to get under his skin.

"Penny, don't you have something wedding related to do?" Jake asked her trying to change the subject.

"No, I'm pretty sure that everything on my and Em's end is taken care of. Carly and Val just have to do one last fitting for everyone and then we're good." Penny replied.

"Penny, my friend, we talk entirely too much about the work that we do. Tonight we just need to let loose." Emily said stumbling drunkenly over to her partner.

"Em, I do believe that you are well on the way to being drunk." Penny chuckled.

"I am entitled to this, we have been working very hard lately." Emily replied like it was no big deal.

"In the morning when you're yelling at me for not stopping you from drinking so much I am going to remind you of this." Penny said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I don't think that I'll be very hungover in the morning. I don't plan on drinking that much. I just plan on drinking enough to do things in bed to Jack that would make my mother disown me." Emily retorted with a little smirk.

"Emily Grace, I don't want to hear about what you plan on doing to Jack later. I'm pretty sure that he would flip his lid if he knew that you are talking about your sex life." Lilly said rolling her eyes at her baby sister.

"Lilly, what did she do now?" Chuck asked his oldest sister. He was pretty much resigned to the fact that Emily could be wild when she wanted to be.

"Chuck, trust me when I say that you don't want to know what that girl is over here talking about." Lilly replied.

"Ok, I'm not even going to ask." Chuck said dropping the subject.

"There you are, Mel, I have been wondering where you got off to." Roman said walking up behind his fiancé and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Ro, I was just talking to Jason and Katie. Charlie ran off on me to go talk to your brother." Mel replied tensely. It was a known fact that she couldn't stand Jason's new girlfriend and the last thing she wanted to do was be stuck talking to her.

"You know those two they just can't be in the same room and not be rehashing things." Roman said chuckling.

"Roman, you sure that you don't want to skip town now? I was partnered with this one for a year and I know how intense she can be." Jason asked in a joking tone.

"No, I'll be alright. Jackson, I love her and I can't live without her mean ass. I've tried and it just didn't work out for me." Roman informed him.

"That was a very good answer, Roman James." Mel teased him.

"I swear they all do that. They know that we have bad flashbacks to our mothers when they call us by our full names." Jason said making conversation.

Katie elbowed him in the ribs. "That is not a nice thing for you to say, Jason Daniel." She scolded him playfully.

Roman shot Jason a knowing look. "You might have a point there." He agreed with Jason's earlier observation.

"Jackson very rarely has a good point. Roman, I don't need you feeding his ego when I'm the one who has to work with the idiot." DJ Morris said walking over to them.

"Darryl, it's about time that you got here. I was starting to think that maybe you got lost on your way from the apartment." Jason greeted his former roommate and current partner.

"I didn't get lost I just had to drop by the station. Someone didn't want to finish all the paperwork last night and I had to get in and get it done before the dragon lady figured out that we didn't do it." DJ explained to him like he should have thought of that.

"I would have helped you get it done last night, but I really just wanted to go home." Jason leveled with him.

"Sure that is always the story with you anymore. I don't have a useful partner because you're always trying to get home in a hurry." DJ said it so that it sounded like a joke, but he was being dead serious.

"How can he want to be anywhere but home when he has a little girl waiting on her daddy? I know that you're not mean enough to deny her that for longer than you have to, Uncle Darryl." Katie teased him. It was no secret that Katie and DJ really didn't get along very well.

"I wasn't trying to keep Zoe from her daddy. I just need my partner to do his half of the paperwork. Our boss is not a very nice person when we don't do what we're supposed to do." DJ replied.

"DJ, you seem kinda tense, I think that you might need a drink. Though I would be tense if I had to work for Aunt Lyn too." Roman told him. Those two got along a hell of a lot better now.

"I don't just need a drink I need several and I plan to remedy that situation as soon as I possibly can." DJ cracked.

"So, what did I miss?" Emmett asked taking a seat next to Bianca.

"You haven't missed much of anything. No one is drunk enough yet for anything good to go on. I'm pretty sure that it's about to get wild in a little while." Bianca replied.

"I see that I have been replaced since I had the bad manners to go on a business trip." Emmett observed pointing to Donnie and Greg who were both hugged up together at the moment.

"Emmett, you can talk to me about anything but the fucked up arrangement that you and Greg have with Donnie. I don't like thinking about it, because it gives me a very bad headache." Bianca said shaking her head at him.

"Ok, then I guess I'll talk to you about Tommy being here." Emmett replied changing the subject.

"I don't know what Tommy is doing back yet, but I intend on finding out." Bianca informed him.

"With him, I'm sure that it is something harmless. He's a good kid, he always has been." Emmett told her.

"Yeah, he is a pretty good kid, I'm sure that he just felt like coming home." Bianca agreed with him.

"I know that we're not talking about Victor right now, so let's fill me in." Paige said dropping down beside her mom and uncle.

"Hey, Paige, long time no see." Emmett greeted her.

"We're not talking about Vic right now I don't think of either one of you two as kids." Bianca replied.

"How was your assignment?" Paige asked him ignoring her mother.

"It was good, it was work and I'm glad to be home." Emmett replied.

"What were you doing this time?" Paige asked.

"Nothing that I can talk about here, you should know that. Besides that I still have to report in to my superiors and I'm not looking forward to that, those two are pretty harsh when they want to be." Emmett responded.

"Chris and Hank aren't that bad to you and you know it." Bianca called him on his bullshit.

"Hey, I used to be their boss and then I just had to get my ass in trouble and get demoted again." Emmett groused. It was no secret that he was always getting in trouble, but he was such a good Marine that he never got kicked out.

"Emmett, this is you we're talking about, I don't think you're capable of staying out of trouble." Victor joined the conversation.

"I feel sorry for Dom, I don't know how the hell he lives with both of you." Emmett razzed him.

"I will have you know that Dom doesn't have any complaints about living with the two of us." Paige said doing her best to sound offended. She knew that she was a bitch and she wasn't going to deny that.

"That's only because I'm smart enough not to say anything." Dom said walking up and handing his wife a beer.

"Thanks, baby, I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." Paige said kissing him.

"You people should feel sorry for me I have to see them carrying on like this all of the time." Victor said in disgust.

"Vic, we told you that it would probably be a good idea if you moved out after they got married. You chose not to listen and now you're the one who has to deal with it." Jack pointed out to him.

"What was I supposed to do, move in with you?" Victor asked him sarcastically.

"Hell no, I don't want to live with your ass. I would live with your sister before I lived with you." Jack replied laughingly.

"Jack, try not to crush his feelings all at one time." Alan joked joining the conversation.

"Damn, I wasn't aware that you made jokes." Troy told his brother-in-law.

"I joke all the time. I'm nowhere near as crabby as I used to be." Alan replied defensively.

"Really, Troy, I wouldn't be married to him if he was a crab ass like he used to be." Savannah pointed out to her brother.

"The only thing wrong with Alan is that he needs to learn how to cut loose every now and then. I can give him lessons if you want me to." Chord volunteered.

"Chord Isaiah, you're not giving anyone lessons, you need to learn to behave." Oriana scolded her husband.

"Baby, I was only saying that I could give Al some pointers since I have no need for that skill set anymore. I mean we're about to be parents and I've left my partying ways behind." Chord told her what he thought she wanted to hear.

"I swear there are times that I think I married a teenager." Oriana scoffed rolling her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, you'll like him again once your hormones are back to normal." Bianca assured her baby sister.

Hailey and Mia were both standing together holding a conversation when Brady and Billy walked over to them.

"And what are you two ladies doing over here?" Brady asked handing Hailey a drink.

"Nothing, we were just talking. Did you ever think that maybe I was trying to avoid you?" Hailey asked him in reply.

"No thought like that would ever cross my mind because everyone loves my company." Brady retorted.

"Brady, you're a fucking shrink no one wants you around." Billy reasoned with him. The last thing he wanted was for his cousin to analyze him.

"Actually, Billy, I would rather talk to the shrink than my ex-boyfriend." Mia smirked at him.

"Hey now, I will have you know that I plan on winning you back." Billy protested.

"Good luck with that one, William, you're really not that great a boyfriend." Mia teased him.

"I'm a great boyfriend and you know it. The only reason we broke up was because you had to go off to school." Billy corrected her.

"These people just give me so much to work with." Brady said shaking his head at the two of them.

"Brady, I don't know why you're shaking your head at them. You and I aren't together anymore either." Hailey reminded him.

"This is true, but it's not like you and I had a bad break up, we just decided that we would be better off seeing different people for a little while. I can't help it that you decided to make bad choices by dating Chase and then going back to Dante again." Brady retorted.

"I will agree that going back to Dante wasn't the best decision that I have ever made, but Chase and I aren't so bad together." Hailey defended herself.

"I will admit that you did settle him down a lot, but he went right back to those old ways of his once you two broke up." Brady reasoned.

"Hey, I have no control over anything that boy does anymore." Hailey said throwing her hands up in a gesture of helplessness.

"As long as you're over Chase, I guess you wouldn't mind being my date?" Brady asked her.

"Philip, I would love to be your date." Hailey replied smiling at him.

Brady wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Good, I was hoping that you would say that."

"If you behave yourself then we will see about you and I getting back together." Hailey told him seriously. She couldn't really remember now why they had broken up. They still spent a lot of time together and the truth be told she wasn't over him. She was nowhere near close to being over him.

"I would like that a lot." Brady said kissing her on her head.

* * *

><p>Nicole was sitting on the couch in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt when her husband walked in and sat down next to her. "Are they out?" she asked picking up her glass of wine and offering it to him.<p>

Tim took the wine and took a sip out of it before answering her. "Savannah and Dom both went down without a fight, Deacon was the one who wasn't very happy about going to sleep."

"That's because he is clearly Troy's little brother. You remember how hard he always was to get to sleep." Nicole reminded him.

"I need no reminding about anything that has to do with Roy Boy. I'm actually kinda worried about him, he seems really lonely." Tim replied.

"I think that he's just finally realizing that he's gonna have to grow up a little bit. Timmy, I know that you don't want to hear this, but he had to be the adult in this house for a long time. If I wasn't home from work in time to make dinner he had to make sure that Lizzie got fed. He helped her with her homework and everything that I should have been here to do, but I couldn't because I was working. When he finally saw that Lizzie was grown up enough to take care of herself, he went out and went a little wild. He has yet to reign himself back in. I think that he is just about to that point though." Nicole explained to him.

"Baby, you know that I can't apologize enough for what I did to you and those kids." Tim didn't know what else to say to that.

Nicole pressed a finger to his lips in a sign for him to stop talking. "Shh, it's ok, you're not that man anymore. I've long since forgiven you or we wouldn't be married right now."

"Ok, I guess I'll just change the subject." Tim said thoughtfully. "You ready to help me out with work?" he asked.

"Of course I'm ready to help you with work, you're work is nowhere near as boring as mine is." Nicole replied.

Tim picked up a remote off of the table and music began to fill the living room. "You've heard Huck's new single, so this is some of Sean's new stuff." He explained.

_They used to call me lightening_

_I was always quick to strike_

_Had everything I own_

_In the saddles on my back_

_I had a reputation_

_For never stayin' very long_

_Just like a wild and restless drifter_

_Like a cowboy in a song_

"I'm not sure I want to know which one of you geniuses wrote this song." Nicole said shaking her head.

"Hey, it's a good song, and it fits him perfectly. I can't wait for you to see the video that goes with this. Colt really outdid himself on this one." Tim bragged.

_I met a dark haired beauty_

_Where they laid the whiskey down_

_In southern Arizona_

_In a little border town_

_She had to dance for money_

_In that dusty old saloon_

_I dropped a dollar in the jukebox_

_Played that girl a tune, yeah_

_Never see it comin'_

_It just hits you by surprise_

_It's that cold place in your soul_

_And that fire in her eyes_

_That makes you come together_

_Like wild horses when they run_

_Now the cards are on the table_

_And the bullets in the gun, yeah_

"I will admit to it being a good song, I was just saying that one of you let your imagination run away with you." Nicole replied.

Tim grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, we might have been guilty of that on this song." He agreed.

_She was sittin' on my lap_

_We still had shots to kill_

_When a man pulled up who owned the bar_

_In a Cadillac Deville_

_Grabbed her by her raven hair_

_And threw her in the floor_

_Said no free rides for the cowboys_

_That ain't what I pay you for, no_

_She jumped up and grabbed my pistol_

_Stuck it in the fat man's back_

_Said open up the safe_

_And put your money in the sack_

_Tied his hands behind him_

_And put a blindfold on his eyes_

_If you're dumb enough to chase us, man_

_You're dumb enough to die_

"This one sounds like something that Hank would write if you ask me." Nicole said after thinking it over.

"He had a little free time at work and this is what he came up with. As soon as I saw it I knew that Sean had to be the one to sing it." Tim informed her.

_Never see it comin'_

_It just hits you by surprise_

_It's that cold place in your soul_

_That fire in her eyes_

_That makes you come together_

_Like wild horses when they run_

_Now the cards are on the table_

_And the bullets in the gun_

_We rode across the border_

_Down into Mexico_

_When you're runnin' from the law_

_Ain't that where everybody goes?_

_We came to a town_

_With a name I couldn't spell_

_She gave me what I came for_

_In that Mexican motel_

"It does fit his outlaw image." Nicole agreed.

"Like I said, you have got to see the video for this one. I would show it to you now, but Colt would kill me." Tim chuckled.

_She grabbed my 44_

_I grabbed the money in the sack_

_She kissed me for the last time_

_And we headed out the back_

_Every gun was on us_

_And every heartbeat poundin'_

_There's only one thing left to do_

_When they got you all surrounded_

_She fired that old pistol_

_But we didn't stand a prayer_

_Money hit the gravel_

_Bullets filled the air, yeah_

_Never see it comin'_

_It just hits you by surprise_

_It's that cold place in your soul_

_And that fire in her eyes_

_That makes you come together_

_Like wild horses when they run_

_Now the cards are on my table_

_And bullets in the gun_

_Bullets in the gun_

_Bullets in the gun_

_Bullets in the gun_

"I have to admit that that was a very good song. I think you guys all did a very good job with it." Nicole told him.

"Thanks, I love knowing that I have your support in this crazy venture." Tim replied.

"Timmy, I have no choice but to support you, this means everything to Lizzie. Besides that you were so great to me when Cole lost his mind and I don't know what I would have done without you." Nicole said reaching up to kiss him on his lips.

"I was just trying to be helpful. I never intended on getting you pregnant, that was just fringe benefit." Tim joked with her. He didn't want her thinking about Cole and the hurt that he had put her through.

"Well, I happen to be very glad that you got me pregnant. I can't imagine not having Deacon, I should have known that we would find our way back to each other." Nicole responded.

"You have no idea how happy I am that we found our way back to each other. I made the mistake of losing you once, I will not let anything that stupid happen ever again." Tim swore to her.

"I'm not worried about it happening again. I know that this time we're in it for the long haul." Nicole replied.

"Ok, I think that we better get back to work. Now this song is a new one from Huck's catalog." Tim said pressing the button the remote again.

_Hey girl. Go on now._

_You know you've got everybody looking._

_Got a little boom in my big truck_

_Gonna open up the doors and turn it up_

_Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud_

_Gonna watch you make me fall in love_

_Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor_

_Up on the tool box, it don't matter_

_Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait_

_To watch you do your thing_

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_

_For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn_

_For the DJ spinnin' that country song_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_

_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_

_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_

_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww_

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,_

_Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,_

_Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

"Timothy Carpenter Shane, I know without a doubt that you are the one who wrote this song." Nicole said slapping her husband playfully on the chest.

"Ok, I may be guilty as charged, but I don't know why you're hitting me." Tim replied with a rueful grin on his face.

_Somebody's sweet little farmer's child,_

_With a gattle in her Bud to get a little wild_

_Pony tail and a pretty smile,_

_Rope me in from a country mile_

_So come on over here and get in my arms_

_Spin me around this big ole barn_

_Tangle me up like grandma's yarn, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_

_For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn_

_For the DJ spinnin' that country song_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_

_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_

_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_

_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww_

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,_

_Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,_

_Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

_Guitar!_

"You know damn well why I'm hitting you." Nicole replied mock glaring at him.

Tim got a look of fake surprise on his face. "I know that you don't think this song is about you."

"I don't know who else this damn song could be about." Nicole retorted rolling her eyes at him.

_Now dance like a dandelion_

_In the wind on the hill underneath the pines, yea_

_Move like the river flows_

_Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes_

_All I wanna do is get to holdin' you and get to knowin' you_

_And get to showin' you and get to lovin' you 'fore the night is through_

_Baby you know what to do_

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_

_For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn_

_For the DJ spinnin' that country song_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_

_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_

_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_

_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww _

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,_

_Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,_

_Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

"I wouldn't dream of writing a song like that about you." Tim told her sarcastically.

"You would, you could, and you did." Nicole said laughing.

"Ok, I can't help it that you're my inspiration." Tim admitted his guilt.

"That's why that song was so good then. I shudder when I think about what the video for that is going to look like." Nicole said.

"That's not up to me, that is up to the genius by the name of Colt Halliwell. That kid has a gift, every time he gets behind the camera magic happens. He is worth every bit of money that I pay him and then some. I don't even complain when he goes over his monthly budget for electronics. Lilly is the one who rides his ass when he does that." Tim informed her.

"I'm glad that you have Lilly and Lizzie to keep you two under control. I shudder to think how much money you guys would spend without them there to keep an eye on you." Nicole snorted.

"I mostly gave up gambling, so now I have to find other ways to spend my money." Tim defended himself.

"You haven't given up gambling completely. I know all about your Tuesday and Thursday night poker games." Nicole called him out on his bullshit.

"On Tuesday nights I play with the old men. We play some cards, drink some beers, and have a few laughs. Thursday night is my serious game and I don't think you want to know how much money I've won during it." Tim informed her seriously.

"I don't want to know about anything that has to do with you and gambling. If I don't know about it then I can't get pissed off." Nicole leveled with him.

"Nicky, you have nothing to worry about, I'm a better gambler than both of our older sons combined." Tim assured her.

"Timmy, you would be in very sad shape if you weren't a better gambler than Troy and Chord. As far as I know those two should never ever fucking gamble." Nicole replied.

Deacon, who came running down the stairs and crawled right into Nicole's lap, cut off any further conversation that they could have had.

"Hey, little buddy, I don't think that daddy wants to know how you got out of your crib." Tim said ruffling his hair.

"What's the matter, baby?" Nicole asked cradling him in her arms.

"I want you, mommy." Deacon informed her with a dead serious tone in his little voice.

"Well, you've got me and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." Nicole promised placing a kiss on his little cheek.

"Nicky, how did we manage to get out of having the grandkids tonight?" Tim asked the though just occurring to him. He pulled his wife and son into his arms.

"Piper has Nixie and Shane tonight and we're getting them tomorrow night." Nicole explained to him. "Timmy, do you know where his pacifier is?" she asked him hopefully.

Tim looked around a moment before locating the item on the coffee table. "Here you go, Nicky." He said handing it to her.

Nicole put the pacifier in her son's mouth and patted his little unturned butt gently. "Shh, now just close your little eyes and go to sleep. Mommy and daddy are right here and we're not going anywhere." She promised him.

Tim couldn't help the huge grin the made its way to his face. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Timmy." Nicole replied turning her head so that she could kiss him.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. So, we now know why Parker and Calleigh are both in such a dark place right now, they lost their son and this isn't the first child that she has lost. Poor Carly, it looks like she doesn't have a chance with Jason since he has a kid with his girlfriend. I think that Tommy is going to bring a lot to this story, he sure is funny as hell. The Greg, Donnie, Emmett love triangle is a lot of fun to write and I promise that we'll be getting some resolution to that within the first few episodes. I have to admit that Nicole and Tim are pretty cute together and I couldn't resist getting the two of them back together. I promise that we will find out what happened to Cole soon. Until next time please review.


	4. Setting Up

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Song list: See You When I See You- Jason Aldean

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Setting Up<p>

"I want you to listen to how quiet the house is this morning. I miss them a lot sometimes, Sparky." Lyn told her husband. They were sitting around their kitchen table.

"I miss them too, at least we normally have Gus here to make a little noise. But they did give us grandchildren to fill the house on occasion, so we can't be too mad at them." Frank replied.

Just then a dark headed young woman who looked a lot like Frank walked into the room. "I hope you guys don't mind, but it was late when I got in, so I just used my key and found myself a bed." She said by way of greeting.

Frank jumped up to his feet and pulled her into a hug. "Brooke Hoyt, it's been entirely too long since you stopped in and let your big brother know that you're still alive. I've been worried sick about you, girl." He lectured and then he pressed a kiss to her head.

"Sorry, Frankie, I've just been busy." Brooke replied hugging her big brother. Frank was just like a big cuddly teddy bear and she knew how to play him.

"Ainsley Breanna Brooklyn Hoyt, don't think that you're going to just waltz in here after all of this time and we're just going to take I've been busy as an answer as to why you haven't called." Lyn scolded her sister-in-law knowing that Frank wouldn't.

"Way to use my full name, Lyn." Brooke cracked with a grin.

"Don't you give me that grin young lady, I just so happen to be immune to that grin. Bianca and Francis have used it on me so many times that it doesn't even effect me anymore." Lyn warned her, but she went and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to have you home." She too kissed her on top of her head.

Frank shared a look with his wife. "Lyn, do you remember who this one's best friend is?" he asked her.

Lyn nodded her head thoughtfully. "Brooke, honey, I hate to tell you this, but I think you're up to something." She called her out.

"Why would you think something like that, Lenny?" Brooke asked trying to sound innocent.

"I think you know why, don't play dumb with me, it's not very becoming on you." Lyn said arching her eyebrow at her.

"Brooke, you might as well tell her what she wants to know. You and I both know that the woman is like a dog on a bone." Frank advised her.

"I really don't know what she's talking about right now, Frankie." Brooke swore to her brother.

"Ok, I'll let it go, for now." Lyn relented.

"I swear I got in more trouble with you than I did with my own mother growing up." Brooke muttered.

"That's because you were always following B around like a little lost puppy." Frank teased her.

"I did not follow B around, I just had to chase after Tommy to make sure that he didn't get in trouble." Brooke corrected her.

Before either Frank or Lyn could reply both Tommy and Emmett came walking in the patio door.

"Lenny, I did something really bad last night." Tommy groaned grabbing his head in pain.

"It's ok, Thomas, I too did something that was ill advised last night." Emmett said patting him on the back.

Lyn looked between her brother and her sister-in-law. "Brooke, you now know why I think you're up to something. I find it hard to believe that you didn't know Tommy was in town."

Tommy waved excitedly at his best friend. "Brooke, I need to tell you all about the unwise choices that I made last night." Those two had been inseparable since diapers.

"Tommy, I'm not sure that I want to know what you did." Brooke replied shaking her head at him.

"Hey, it's good to see you too, Brooke. I've been good, I'm glad that you asked." Emmett went off on a rant.

Brooke walked over to her youngest brother and put her arms around her. "Hi, Danny, I missed you."

Emmett smiled down at her. "I missed you too, kid. But, you know that I don't like to be called Danny." He replied.

"How about you two gentlemen tell us what you did last night that is so bad?" Lyn asked her brother and her brother-in-law.

"I'm not sure that I should say, it's not something to be proud of." Emmett said hanging his head in shame.

"What did you do with my sister?" Lyn asked him.

"I didn't do anything with your sister, she was with Greg last night." Emmett replied. Donnie's arrangement with Greg and Emmett was probably the worst kept secret ever.

"Then what could you have done that was that bad?" Frank asked his baby brother not really wanting to know.

"We just won't go there right now, it's not a nice place to be." Emmett said throwing himself down in a chair.

"I'll just come out and admit that I slept with my niece's sister-in-law." Tommy offered.

Lyn thought about it for a minute and then sighed. "Hank is gonna kill you, which one did you sleep with?" she demanded of him.

"I can tell you that he didn't sleep with Carly." Emmett supplied helpfully.

"How do you know that?" Brooke asked not really wanting to know.

"Because, that's the bad thing I did last night that I don't want to talk about." Emmett informed her before hanging his head in shame.

"Giovanni, you slept with Charlie? Hank is going to kill you before he kills Emmett." Lyn yelled at her little brother for being stupid.

"Well, there wasn't much sleeping involved, but yeah." Tommy replied.

"Tommy, just tell me what you want them to put on your headstone." Bianca told her uncle walking in the kitchen.

"You won't let him kill me will you?" Tommy asked her.

"He won't kill you, but I suggest you stop talking about it before he gets here. He'll be here any minute, we ran and he's not as fast as I am." Bianca replied.

"Hey, I'm not the only one that he's going to kill, he's gonna kill Emmett too." Tommy said defensively.

"Why would I kill Emmett?" Henry asked stepping through the patio door. He looked at his wife and then at both of her uncles before letting out a resigned sigh. "I'll just say this whichever one of you knocked boots with Carly needs to be tested."

"Honey, she's twenty-four and single, she'll settle down one day. You were no angel before we got married." Bianca replied looking from him to Brooke.

"Am I never to be forgiven for dating Brooke?" Henry asked her.

"You need to relax, I was only giving you a hard time. You used to be married to my sister, if I can get over that I can get over the fact that you dated Brooke." Bianca shook her head at him.

"It's nice to see you too, B." Brooke stated sarcastically.

"I would say that it is nice to see you, but I'm reasonably sure that you and Tommy are both up to something. Because, you two are always up to something when you're together." Bianca replied.

"We're not up to anything, I honestly have no idea why you people all think that." Brooke objected strongly.

"Really, B, I have no clue what you're talking about." Tommy agreed with his best friend.

"Hank, I gave them a fair chance didn't I?" Bianca asked turning to her husband.

"Yeah, that's more of a chance than some people who we arrest get." Henry retorted.

Bianca looked between Brooke and Tommy before speaking again. "You're both lying out of your asses. I happen to know for a fact that Michael has a very big bounty out on a demon right now. I know this because I just got done telling him that I wouldn't do it. That and the fact that you two idiots were stupid enough to call Paige and Victor to help you and you fail to realize that sooner or later those two tell me everything."

"What kind of demon?" Henry asked his wife.

"A really, really easy to vanquish midlevel demon." Bianca told him like it pained her to talk about it.

"You should have taken the job, I would have helped you." Henry replied. They had come to an understanding about her taking jobs.

"If I had known that you were going to be off of work for two weeks I would have taken the job." Bianca snorted.

"This demon really isn't as easy to take care of as you're making it sound." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I called Paige for help with a different demon. They say that this guy is pretty much a force to be reckoned with." Tommy corrected his niece.

"You got any info on him?" Henry asked out of curiosity.

Tommy produced a slip of paper and handed it to Henry. "Here you go, Hank."

Henry took the piece of paper from him and he laughed after he read it. "B, if you want to have a good laugh read that," he said handing it to his wife.

Bianca took the sheet of paper and read it. The name printed on it was Ben Turner. "Tommy, Donnie would kill you dead if you even thought about taking that contract." She told the younger man. She just couldn't help laughing at him though.

Emmett understood what she was talking about right away. "Someone put a hit out on Greg?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, if it weren't for the fact that there was genuine surprise on your face I would have said that you were the one who put the hit out." Henry informed him, but he was joking.

"Whatever is going on around here, I'm not worrying about it for the next two days. After that I will consider helping you children get out of the mess that you have gotten yourselves into." Bianca said shaking her head.

"You really sound like a mom when you say things like that." Emmett threw out there shaking his head.

"Trust me, I really am a mom. If you don't believe me I have four little monsters running around to prove it." Bianca replied.

"Where are my grandchildren right now?" Frank asked as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"They're with my mom and dad. We're going to go pick them up after we leave here." Henry answered him.

"Don't worry, Frank, you'll get to spoil their little asses rotten tonight." Lyn assured her husband.

"Mom, you haven't really seen them in weeks and this is how you talk about them. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Bianca said in a teasing manner.

"I have missed them, but that doesn't mean that they're not all little brats." Lyn replied with a smirk.

Bianca turned to her husband. "How you work with her without killing her I will never know." She could only shake her head at her mother.

* * *

><p>"<em>In <em>_the __studio __with __me __now __I __have __Huck __Cavanaugh __who __stopped __by __to __talk __about __his __new __single.__" _A man's voice filtered out over the radio waves. _"__It__'__s __good __to __have __you __here,__Huck,__why __don__'__t __you __tell __us __about __the __new __single?__" _

"_It's good to be here, Dave. Uh, we did something different with this new song and we're all really happy with the way that it turned out." Huck replied. _

"Penny, what are you doing listening to this bullshit?" Emily asked her roommate.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to hear it." Penny replied. Despite everything that she and Huck had been through together she still loved his stupid ass.

"_How __about __you __introduce __it __for __us?__" _Dave asked Huck.

"_I__'__m __Huck __Cavanaugh,__and __this __is __my __new __single,__See __You __When __I __See __You.__" _Huck had a really good radio presence and he seemed like he was at ease.

"I was just wondering. Normally these days if I mention Huck you shut down on me." Emily pointed out to her.

"Emily, you know as well as I do that it's complicated." Penny replied.

"_Let__'__s __don__'__t __say __goodbye,__I __hate __the __way __it __sounds. __So,__if __you __don__'__t __mind,__let__'__s __just __say __for now.__" _Huck's smooth mellow voice bounced off the radio waves.

"Penny, you're a Halliwell, you don't do easy." Emily chuckled.

"Don't you have a boyfriend around here to aggravate?" Penny asked her best friend resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Jack is still sleeping or I would be." Emily replied sticking her tongue out at her.

"Real mature, Em." Penny said flipping her off.

"_See __you __when __I __see __you,__another __place __some __other __time.__If __I __ever __get __down __your __way __or __you__'__re __ever __up __around __mine.__We__'__ll __laugh __about __the __old __days __and __catch __up __on __the __new.__Yeah,__I__'__ll __see __you __when __I __see __you __and __I __hope __it__'__s __someday __soon.__" _Huck's voice wasn't alone this time it was joined by that of a female.

"It's a good thing that Emily never claimed to be mature." Jack said stepping into the living room. He sat down beside Emily and situated her legs over his lap. "Morning, meanness." He said leaning over to kiss her.

"Morning, Jackie," Emily replied.

"If you two get any sweeter I'm going to need to have my teeth checked for cavities." Penny cracked rolling her eyes.

"_God __made __this __ol__' __world __round __and __maybe __it__'__s __that __way __so __the __paths __we __go __down.__Yeah,__I __will __cross __again __some__day.__And __some__day __I__'__ll.__" _The female voice sang out this time.

Penny got a pissed off look on her face. "I'm gonna fucking kill that stupid bastard, he told me that he wasn't going to use that version."

"Yeah, that's why you never go sing with him. I warned you about that." Emily laughed at her friend.

"_See __you __when __I __see __you,__another __place __some __other __time.__If __I __ever __get __down __your __way __or __you__'__re __ever __up __around __mine.__We__'__ll __laugh __about __the __old __days __and __catch __up __on __the __new.__Yeah,__I__'__ll __see __you __when __I __see __you __and __I __hope __it__'__s __some day __real __soon.__" _Came the next verse. There was no denying that Penny and Huck's voices blended very well together.

"_I __hope __it__'__s __some day __soon.__"_ Huck sang in a gravely voice.

"This shit is not funny, Emily. I'm really gonna kill him when I get my hands on him." Penny smacked Emily with a pillow.

"You're right is fucking hilarious." Emily was laughing too hard to even try to defend herself against Penny's blows.

Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. He knew the quickest way to piss a Halliwell woman off was to laugh at her. "Penny, it's not like you sound bad." He said lamely.

"_I__'__ll __see __you __when __I __see __you,__another __place __some __other __time.__If __I __ever __get __down __your __way __or __you__'__re __ever __up __around __mine.__" _Huck and Penny's voices joined together here.

"_Just __stop __by.__" _Huck sang out.

"_We__'__ll __laugh __about __the __old __days __and __catch __up __on __the __new.__Yeah,__I__'__ll __see __you __when __I __see __you.__" _Huck and Penny were together again.

"'_Til __then __my __prayers __are __with __you.__" _Penny wailed out.

"_And __I __hope __it__'__s __some __day __soon.__I__'__ll __see __you __when __I __see __you.__" _The song finished with Huck and Penny in harmony.

"I'm gonna kill that idiot just as soon as I get my hands on him." Penny fumed shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Huck leaned back in the chair he was sitting in with a smile on his face. He couldn't have been happier with the way that his new song had turned out. If the vibrating phone in his pocket was any indication though, Penny was going to kill him, but it would be well worth it.<p>

"Huck, let me just say that that was so incredible." Dave the DJ told him.

"Thanks, Dave," Huck replied.

"Have you gone through a bad breakup lately to inspire that song?" Dave asked him jokingly.

Huck threw back his head and laughed. "No, it was nothing like that. Although, that song could be used to get over a breakup, what the song is really about is coming full circle. Life eventually comes back on itself and that is the message that we were trying to get across." He explained.

"Well, Huck, it's been really great having you in the studio this morning. And we all look forward to hearing more from you." Dave told him.

"Thanks for having me here, Dave. Let me say that I don't think we're going to disappoint anyone with the new album." Huck replied shaking his hand. He walked out of the studio and found his dad waiting for him in the lobby.

Eric smiled at his son. "Hey, you did a great job in there, Puck." He said throwing his arm around his son's shoulder.

"Thanks, dad, it means a lot that you could come with me today." Huck said gratefully.

"I'm your dad, Noah, there is no place in the world that I rather be right now." Eric assured him.

* * *

><p>Calleigh walked into the kitchen of the home that she used to share with her husband and son. She took a good look around as she made the trip and she could see that Parker really wasn't much on housekeeping these days. "I take it that the coffee in this place is still fit to drink despite the state of things." She said as she walked up behind her husband.<p>

"As you can see the kitchen is really the only part of the house that is clean at the moment. So, it's a safe bet that the coffee is still safe to drink." Parker said from where he stood shirtless at the stove. "I hope I didn't wake you up with all the noise that I was making down here," he added.

Calleigh smiled wanly at him. "You didn't wake me up, my damn internal body clock told me that it was time to get up. You didn't have to sleep on the couch last night you could have taken the bed." She replied.

"The couch doesn't bother me, I can't tell you the last time that I've slept in a bed." Parker assured her as he turned to face her.

Calleigh allowed herself to take in the sight of the half dressed man in front of her. A tattoo on his left pec caught her eye. It was a pair of handprints with the words _Take __my __hand __and __lead __me __on __for __where __you __lead __I __will __follow _written in cursive script. "I don't think either of us has been getting much sleep lately." She observed.

"I hope you're hungry, I made pancakes. It's just about the only thing that I don't burn." Parker replied putting two plates on the counter. He was doing his best to keep from responding to her last remark.

"Well, with as hungry as I am this morning I think that I would be able to stomach even your more lame attempts at cooking." Calleigh smiled at him.

Parker barked out a little laugh. "Cal, you don't want to do that to yourself." He assured her taking a bite of his food.

Calleigh felt a pang of sadness hit her as she watched him eat. His mannerisms reminded her so much of their son that it wasn't funny. She quickly buried those feelings back under the surface with everything else that she couldn't bear to think about. "When did you get that tattoo?" she asked to get herself on a new subject.

"A few weeks ago, I had them use the handprints on Jesse's birth certificate to do this." Parker replied.

"I think that it was a really nice gesture." Calleigh really didn't know what else to say to that.

Parker shook his head sadly. "No it wasn't, I got this to remind me of how I failed him. I broke a promise to him Cal. That's what the words above it are about."

"What do you mean you broke a promise to him?" Calleigh asked him with an incredulous look on her face. She couldn't have asked for him to be a better father to their son.

Parker had opened this can of worms and he knew that he had to answer her question, so he swallowed down the wave of guilt that he felt. "You remember how when Jesse was first learning how to walk he would the first two fingers of both my hands in his little fists?" he asked her and she nodded in response. "I promised him then that all he had to do was take my hand and I would always follow him wherever he wanted to go. I promised him that he didn't even have to take my hand all he had to do was need me and I would be there. Cal, for all I know he could be out there somewhere scared and alone waiting for me to come after him, but I can't do that because I don't know where he is or even if he is ok."

"Parker, I have to hope that he is out and there and he knows that his daddy is doing everything that he can to get to him, we both are." Calleigh assured him.

"But he is just so little and helpless and I can't bear the thought of him wanting me and here I can't do a damn thing about it." Parker's voice broke at the end of that statement and tears went cascading down his face.

Calleigh somewhat awkwardly managed to negotiate their size difference and pull him close to her so that she could hold him while he cried. "Shh, it's going to be ok." She whispered in his ear while rubbing soft circles on his back. She brought up her hand and wiped some tears away from her face. She wasn't sure how things were going to be ok, but she just knew they had to be.

* * *

><p>"Ok, little man, you're going to have to bear with Aunt Carly for just a second. It is very possible that she was still drunk when she took your measurements for these pants." Carly told Victor. She had him standing on the dining room table at the manor.<p>

"Really, Carly?" Bianca asked her sister-in-law. She couldn't help laughing.

"B, you should know by now that Carly and I are never really sober." Val pointed out to her. She was making sure that Charlie's pants fit him.

"Shit, I think that I'm still hung over right now." Carly said grabbing her head in pain.

"Are you sure that you just aren't having morning after regrets?" Paige asked her aunt with a smirk on her face.

"Paige, what are you talking about?" Carly asked her knowing that she knew damn well what she was talking about.

"You and Emmett." Paige replied smugly she had her feet up on the table and she was working on a crossword in the newspaper.

"Carly, you didn't?" Mel asked her with an amused look on her face.

"I did, because I had entirely too much to drink." Carly replied like it was no big deal.

"Mel, I know you don't think that there is any hope for those two." Patty pointed out to her.

"I don't think that there is any hope for those two. I know that they are beyond help." Mel replied shaking her head.

"Mommy, I tired of standing here." Charlie complained to Prue.

"I know you are, Charlie Coop, but Aunt Val is almost finished. You have been such a big boy about this." Prue replied smiling at him.

"Ok, mommy." Charlie sighed.

"He might look like Chuck, but he without a doubt got your attitude." Lilly commented biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"I know and we're seriously going to fight when he gets to be a teenager." Prue agreed with her.

"I'll trade you for the sassy mouthed nine year old that I've got." Maria threw out there.

"Would you stop acting like that girl is so bad?" Bianca asked her sister rolling her eyes.

"B, you only don't think she is bad because she is just like you. She has started talking to me the way that you talk to mom." Maria ranted at her younger sister.

"Yeah, you get no sympathy from me, you see what I have to deal with." Bianca said inclining her head in Paige's direction.

"Mel, I need a six letter word for annoying." Paige addressed her aunt who was one of her best friends.

Mel knew where she was going with this and she was having no part of it. "I don't have a word for you, Slick." She replied.

Paige shook her head. "Never mind, I've got it. The word I was looking for is Bianca." She smirked when her mother shot her a glare.

"Paige, that's mommy's name." Victor pointed out to his big sister like she was talking crazy.

"Your sissy is just being silly, baby." Bianca told him.

"I don't think you two are ever really gonna stop nit picking each other." Rachel laughed.

"Ok, little dude, Aunt Carly is done with you now." Carly said helping Victor down.

"You're done too, Charlie." Val said ruffling her nephew's hair. She laughed as she watched both little boys run out of the room.

"Hey, Mel, is it safe for me to come in there?" Roman called out to his fiancé as he entered the manor.

"Yeah, you can come on in." Mel called back. It wasn't like he was going to see her in her dress. She was dressed in a pair of shorts that had SFPD written on the leg and a Florida Gators t-shirt.

Roman's face was lit up like a little kid on Christmas when he finally came into the room. "Hi, baby." He said pecking her on the lips.

"Hi," Mel replied before kissing him again.

"Have you by chance read today's paper yet?" Roman asked her.

"No, but I wager to say that that might have something to do with the mood you're in." Mel arched her eyebrow at him.

"As it turns out the food critic for the Mirror was in the restaurant two nights ago. We got a three star review." Roman reported proudly.

"Is that on a five star scale?" Lilly asked her twin.

"It depends on which critic from the Mirror did the review. We have two food critics, one uses the three star scale and the other uses the five star scale. They say getting three stars from the critic that uses that scale if better than a five star review from the other critic." Oriana piped up she was hunched over her laptop with her fingers flying over the keys.

"I am so proud of you, Roman James." Mel said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll be back, I've gotta go show this to Aunt Piper." Roman said he could barely contain his excitement.

"What did you do?" Mel asked Oriana once Roman was out of the room.

Oriana looked up from her computer with an innocent grin. "I didn't do anything, I'm not a food critic. I review stores and fashion and I only do that when I'm not busy reporting on other things." She reminded her.

"You know the damn food critic." Mel replied.

"That's right I do, and I can't stand the son of a bitch, he is a slime ball and he hits on me all of the time." Oriana countered.

"But, there are two critics." Mel pointed out.

"Mel, as a rule of thumb if you think she did something then she most likely did." Calleigh supplied. She worked with Oriana and she knew damn well what she was like. She was actually feeling better now that she had had a chance to talk to Parker.

"I don't do half the shit that the editor thinks I do. I mostly sit in my office and mind my own business." Oriana said putting on an innocent act.

"O, my mom isn't the most suspicious person in the world, and I will admit that I had it easy growing up. So, I'm thinking that if she says you're up to something then chances are that you are." Prue told her friend.

"Prue, you talk in circles sometimes." Oriana replied. Oddly enough she had understood every word that she had said.

"I'm a Halliwell, none of us are very clear when we talk." Prue corrected her.

"Speaking of Halliwells," Oriana said like a thought had just popped into her head. "Val, Carly, you know that I love you guys right?" she asked them.

"O, what do you want?" Val asked knowing that it had to be something.

"It's nothing much, just one little interview with you and Carly." Oriana replied hopefully.

"What do you want to interview us for?" Val asked her.

"You two just run the hottest up and coming clothing line that there is. I can't imagine why it would be a big deal to get an interview." Oriana answered sarcastically.

"Val would be more than happy to do an interview with you, me on the other hand, I'm pretty sure that I'm busy." Carly threw out there.

"Carly, this is how you treat me? After all the late night talks you and I had together?" Oriana wasn't above playing that card in front of her sister.

"So, you're the one we have to thank for the way that she behaves?" Paige asked her.

"Paige, I was seventeen at the time, listening to anything that came out of my mouth probably wasn't a good idea." Oriana reminded her.

"Fine, we'll both do your damn interview." Carly grumbled.

"So, what did you think of Jason's girlfriend?" Rachel asked Carly.

"All have to say if the bitch must be damn good in bed to have him so fucking blind. There is no way in hell that that baby is his." Carly really wasn't holding anything back.

"You're not the only one who thinks that she isn't his." Paige snorted.

"But, you know Jason he is going to do the decent thing." Patty chimed in.

"I'm pretty sure that Jason doesn't have a clue that that baby isn't his. I mean it's pretty obvious that she isn't, but he just can't see it." Mel added.

"Woman, are you ready to make sure your wedding dress fits? We don't have all day." Val asked.

"I just need someone to remind me why I thought it would be a good idea to get married." Mel grumbled.

"Because, you're slightly retarded." Paige supplied helpfully.

"Paige, you know that you love being married. I don't know why you must act like you don't." Lilly laughed at her.

"Those two hardly ever see each other, it's not like they have a chance to get tired of one another." Liz added.

"I don't get tired of him even when we do see a lot of each other." Paige said defensively.

"Ok, now that Slick has been heard from I think that it is fair to say that I'm ready to try that dress on." Mel chuckled.

"I'm just surprised as hell that Penny and Emily aren't here micromanaging right now." Carly said with a confused look on her face.

"Those two had other things to do today. They had to make sure that everything is just right, they are a couple of perfectionists." Mel reported. She had seen them work enough to know what they were like.

"Carly, how many more of these damn fittings do we have to do?" Val asked her eyes we're getting tired and she was really hungover.

"Val, my friend, you really don't want to know the answer to that." Carly replied shaking her head.

"I swear to God, I'm going to need a vacation after this." Val mumbled.

"Val, we are on vacation right now." Carly reminded her.

"Well then, we need another vacation after this." Val maintained.

"I'm pretty sure that Lilly would kill us if we took too much time off. Remember she is the one who handles the numbers." Carly pointed out.

"You two are good to take a vacation right now if you want to, but you have to at least attempt to get some work done." Lilly told them seriously. Not only did she do their accounting, she still did Piper's accounting, Tim's accounting, and the accounting for the company that Troy and Chord owned.

"Lilly, how the hell do you work as much as you do and still have time to be a mother?" Val asked her sister-in-law seriously.

"It's very simple, I don't sleep that much, not that your nephew allows me to sleep." Lilly replied with a dry chuckle.

"I refuse to believe that Coop is the little demon that you make him out to be." Val disputed.

"Val, he is Jake's son, that right there is enough for me to believe it." Prue cracked she wasn't going to pass up the chance to get a dig in on her brother.

* * *

><p>That night the guys were all gathered at a strip club, they didn't stop to consider that their wives would kill them, this was just something that they had to do.<p>

"Ro, are you sure that you want to do this? I can get you out of town tonight if you want." Chris joked with his soon to be brother-in-law.

Roman smiled and shook his head at Chris. "Chris, I'm positive that I want to do this. I'm never going to love any other woman the way that I love Mel. Besides that if I didn't show up tomorrow, I'm pretty sure that I could count on Paige helping Mel hunt me down and do not nice things to me."

"That sounds about right to me." Dom agreed with him. The last thing that he wanted was Mel and Paige on his ass at the same time.

Wyatt slid in the booth next to Roman and put his hand on his shoulder. "Ro, I know that this goes without saying, but if you ever hurt my baby sister I will kill you." he had a disarming grin fixed on his face, but they both knew that he meant business.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her, Wyatt, she means everything to me." Roman didn't realize it, but he got a goofy grin on his face every time he even thought about Mel.

"Trust me, Wy, you wouldn't have to worry about killing him, because Mel would do it herself." Ricky added with a laugh.

"You've got that shit right, I can't begin to tell you the number of suspects that I've had to pull her off of." Victor agreed with Ricky.

"Vic, when you say things like that you give them ammo to talk about how cops aren't normal." Henry pointed out to his son.

"I can't help it that it happens to be true." Victor replied like he should have thought about that.

"Little brother you better enjoy tonight, pretty soon you're not going to be able to do things like this anymore." Troy advised his younger brother.

"Oriana told me that I had to be on my best behavior tonight, she said that I can't do the things I used to do because I'm going to be a father soon." Chord acknowledged what his brother was saying.

"At least you get a warning I don't even get that, I get a look that says if I do anything stupid I'm sleeping on the couch." Jake said laughing. He knew that Lilly wouldn't actually make him sleep on the couch, but she liked to threaten him with it.

Chuck took a drag off of the cigarette he was smoking before joining the conversation. "If Prue knew that I was smoking right now she would kill me. Forget kill me, she wouldn't let me around the boys for as long as I smelled like smoke."

"I sometimes sneak a cigarette when I have to go out to run errands. I think Lizzie is on to me, because now she sends Nixie with me whenever she can, she knows that I won't smoke with her in the car." Wyatt chimed in.

"Wy, I would think that at some point in time she is going to give up on trying to get you to quit smoking. She's been trying for the last seven years and it hasn't happened yet." Henry observed.

"My wife is persistent as hell and she will break her foot off in my ass if she finds out that I'm still smoking." Wyatt replied. He knew that he would be in for a world of hurt if Liz caught him smoking yet again.

"My bride to be told me that they're my damn lungs if I want to mess them up that is my business." Roman informed the group.

"I can hear Mels saying something like that to you. She threatens to beat the shit out of me all of the time." Victor said shaking his head.

"Nothing that Mel says or does surprises me. I do live with her after all." Chase added.

"Hey, you're not the only one who has to live there with her. I will have you know that I'm glad when those girls have to work." Billy loved Mel and Patty, but they made him do things around the apartment that he rather not do.

"Billy, I would sympathize with you, but I had to live with Prue when I lived in that apartment and I much rather deal with Mel and Charlie any day of the week." Henry teased his cousin ruffling his hair.

"I don't think our wives talk about us as much as we talk about them." Alan mentioned in passing. It seemed to him that they spent entirely too much time talking about their women.

"Yeah they do, according to Hailey we would all blush if we knew about half the shit they say about us." Brady corrected him.

"Sean, why must it always be our job to liven things up?" Huck asked his friend.

"I have no idea, Huck, it may just be that these guys don't know how to party." Sean replied knowing damn good and well that that wasn't true.

"That's not true at all, these guys were a lot of fun before they had kids." Greg informed them.

"I'm going to have to agree with Greg on that one. These guys really knew how to party when we were teenagers." Tommy said he was carrying a tray of shots.

"Thomas, as much as I hate to say it, you do have a point." Emmett told the closest thing that he had to a little brother. He often joked with Donnie that he would gladly trade her younger siblings. He too was carrying a tray of shots.

Once everyone had a shot glass in their hands they all looked at Henry to make a toast.

"Alright, gentlemen, you want me to make a toast, I've got one." Henry said after thinking it over for a moment. "Here's to you, Roman, you're about to join the big boys' club, I hope you and Mel are very happy together." He toasted. They all tossed down their shots.

"Emmett, what the hell? Are we girls now? That shit was pretty weak." Parker asked Emmett with an arched eyebrow.

"I didn't want to get anything too harsh for the younger guys, they haven't been drinking with us for that long. I'm trying to ease them into things." Emmett joked.

"Emmett, I will have you know that I've been able to legally drink for three years, I'm pretty sure that I can handle drinking with the big boys." Ricky assured him.

"Ricky, you obviously can't if you're saying things like that, you never under any circumstances challenge a Hoyt to a drinking game least of all Emmett." Chase advised him.

"I'm pretty sure that I can take him." Ricky said not heeding the warning his was given.

"Ricky, there are two Hoyts that you never challenge to drinking games. I'm married to one of them and Emmett happens to be the other one, since he has his father's genes. Brennan pretty much drinks from the time that he gets up until the time he goes to bed." Henry said trying to talk him out of his foolishness.

"You might want to listen to Hank, he was pretty much right on the money with that statement." Tyler said. He knew for a fact that it was stupid to try to keep up with a Hoyt when it came to drinking.

"I still say that I can take him." Ricky just couldn't allow himself to back down on this one.

"Let him learn the hard way, Hank, we all had to." Jason told him.

"Jay, I'm surprised that Katie let you out of the house to come out tonight." Roman cracked.

"Katie is not the boss of me just because she happens to think she is. Actually, she was pretty cool about me coming out tonight, she told me just to crash with DJ if I had too much to drink." Jason replied.

DJ rolled his eyes upon hearing this. "Which of course means that Jason is going to have too much to drink and I'm going to have to try to manhandle his ass into the apartment."

"Don't worry we'll all manage to make it home somehow." Chris laughed clapping him on the back.

"Alright, Ricky, if you want to do this we're going to do this." Emmett declared loudly.

"Game on, Hoyt, I know that I can take your old ass." Ricky replied with a cocky grin.

"If he is sick in the morning you guys can all tell my mom that I had nothing to do with this." Chuck said throwing his hands out in front of him in a sign that he had nothing to do with this.

"Mom isn't the one that he is going to have to worry about being pissed at him, he'll have to worry about pissing Mel off." Roman corrected his older brother.

"Mel would never dream of getting pissed off at anyone for anything." Jack said sarcastically he knew damn well that his sister was as bad as they were making her out to be.

"Shit, let him do what he wants to do, he has to learn sometimes." Jake put his two cents in on the matter. "Just don't tell Lilly that I said that if he does get sick." He had a healthy fear of his wife.

"It's nice to know that you idiots finally learned your damn wives. I was starting to think that there wasn't any hope for you." Tyler said.

"They don't fear their wives, they fear mine, their wives threaten to have her kill them." Henry chuckled.

"I'm the only one who should be really terrified of her, she would have no problem killing me." Victor said gulping at the thought of having his mom pissed at him.

"If she hasn't killed Paige yet then she is not going to kill you." Henry assured him.

"Gentlemen, to keep this game honest I fear that I must start taking bets. Now I've got fifty on Hoyt." Troy announced it always came back to gambling with him.

"Yeah, well, I've got fifty on Ricky then." Dom took his brother's bet.

"Shit, I might as well put fifty on Emmett." Chord said knowing that his wife would kill him if he managed to lose fifty bucks.

"There is really now hope for those two gambling addicts." DJ laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"You just better hope the one who looks like Charlie Manson doesn't lose, because if he does the boss is going to have us covering up a murder instead of investigating it." Chris of course was referring to the fact that Oriana would kill Chord if she knew he was gambling.

"Nobody, is gonna break bro code and tell her anything. What happens in the strip club stays in the strip club." Huck intoned solemnly.

"Damn straight," Sean said bumping knuckles with his partner in crime.

* * *

><p>"Bianca Lyn, I just want you to know that you're drinking double tonight, one for me and one for you." Oriana informed her sister. They were also in a strip club watching men who looked like Greek gods gyrate on poles.<p>

"I would gladly accept if Hank wasn't drinking too, but one of us has to be able to get up with the kids in the morning." Bianca replied like she was talking crazy.

"Nice try, B, the kids are with mom and dad tonight." Maria reminded her.

"Oh, shit, I can drink as much as I want and then go home and have my way with my husband without my son interrupting us by screaming his lungs out." Bianca said brightly as she took two shots as fast as she could.

"That is one of my personal favorites, I swear to God, I know that Shane knows the minute that Wyatt touches me, because he starts screaming at the top of his lungs." Liz agreed.

"Even better is when Chuck and I are just about to have sex and Charlie will bust into the room and then Cal starts crying." Prue threw out there.

"No, I've got that beat, Lyn just about walked in on me and Tyler one night. I could have killed him for not locking that damn door. I really don't want to have to explain the birds and the bees to my nine year old." Maria shared with them.

"I can't believe you don't make sure the door is locked. I check to make sure the door is locked even if I know Chris locked the door. Paige thinks absolutely nothing of walking in the room and crawling in bed with us and sure as Christ made little apples if we left that door unlocked that's what would happen." Rachel said like her cousin had lost her mind.

"I always make sure the door is locked and for some reason that night I didn't. All I know is if that girl had walked in two minutes sooner she would have seen something that she didn't need to see." Maria replied.

"My all time favorite though, is when Jake and I are right in the middle of sex and I'm almost there and then Sammy decides that she is going to have one of those nights when she can't sleep good and she starts calling for us." Lilly reported.

"Don't even get me started on that, it's fucking horrible." Bianca agreed.

"Is a dull sex life what I have to look forward to now that I'm going to be a mother?" Oriana asked her voice coming out as a whine.

"If you're listening closely the moral is that you always remember to lock the damn door. Hank and I don't have a dull sex life, you just have to make sure that they don't walk in and see it." Bianca explained to her.

"That right there is why I'm never having kids." Paige said shaking her head.

"Paige, I don't think that you need to have kids." Mel told her and she was being dead serious.

"What you have that kinky a sex life?" Val asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"If you must know I once left Dom handcuffed to the bed for like six hours." Paige retorted.

"You are such a bitch when you want to be." Patty couldn't help laughing at her.

"He didn't have to be in court that day and I stopped by on my lunch break to undo the cuffs." Paige replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"I've used my cuffs for purposes other than what they were intended for before too, I can't even say anything about that." Mel informed her.

"I don't think that there is one of you cops who hasn't used your handcuffs in the bedroom." Carly threw out there.

"Carly, you act like you never used Jason's handcuffs when you two were dating." Penny called her on her bullshit.

"I didn't say that we never used his handcuffs, I just said that cops have a thing about their handcuffs." Carly corrected her younger cousin.

"Mel, I really don't want to hear about you using your cuffs on my brother. That gives me bad mental pictures I don't need." Emily said sounding grossed out.

"Emily, you're sleeping with my brother, don't think that that isn't weird for me." Mel pointed out to her.

"I don't know why Val is acting like she isn't kinky in the sack. We all know how much she talks about sex." Mia said.

"Honey, if I told you about some of the things that Troy and I do, I'm pretty sure that you would need therapy." Val replied winking at her.

"Val, I don't want to hear about what you and my hairy ass brother do in bed together." Liz said shaking her head to rid herself of the mental picture that gave her.

"Carly, what is this I hear about you sleeping with one of my boyfriends?" Donnie asked the younger woman with an amused look on her face.

"Well, Donnie, if you must know, I had sex with Emmett last night." Carly answered her undaunted.

"Damn, I thought Val was the one of you two skanks who liked older men." Lilly joked with her.

"Hey, I had a little too much to drink last night, I get a pass on sleeping with Emmett. It could have been worse, I could have slept with DJ." Carly replied.

"And it wouldn't have been weird for you at all?" Mel asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"You only ask that question because you don't know what we once got Jason and Troy to agree to." Val informed her with a grin.

"Ew, I really don't want to know about anything that has to do with my big brother." Savannah said sounding grossed out.

"You had sex with each other's boyfriends didn't you?" Paige asked them shaking her head.

"Maybe," Carly replied laughing.

"Of course Val doesn't find that weird at all, because she and Huck were fuck buddies before he and Penny started dating." Hailey said gagging.

Prue looked at her oldest sister like she had lost her mind. "You slept with Huck?" she asked.

"Huck and I had sex at least once a week for almost three years." Val reported.

"Alright, I don't want to hear about my baby brother's sex life." Calleigh said. Though there was nothing that that boy could do to surprise her in the least little bit.

"If those two didn't talk about their sex lives they would have nothing to talk about. I'm convinced that they spend more time on their backs with their legs spread than they do anything else." Paige commented with a snort.

"Slick, did you really just say that?" Mel asked her laughing her ass off.

"Mel, you know that she just said that, I don't know why you act like something she said surprises you." Bianca answered for her daughter.

"The conversations that you people have make me want to go to church and confess." Brooke said shaking her head at them.

"Brooke, don't act like you're little Miss Pure and Innocent." Donnie said staring at her friend hard.

"Donnie, I'm not anywhere near as bad as they are." Brooke argued.

"So, you're telling me that you've never slept with Tommy?" Donnie asked her.

"No, I've never slept with Tommy, he is my best friend and that is all there is to it." Brooke maintained firmly.

"That sounds like some other people I know sitting at this table. Ask Liz and Charlie how that turned out for them." Rachel reasoned with her younger aunt.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm married to my best friend." Liz supplied helpfully.

"And I was supposed to marry my best friend, hell we were together six years." Patty added.

"It's not like that with Tommy and me. I know how that boy is I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole." Brooke said not caving at all.

"Honey, even I've slept with my best friend." Bianca pointed out to her. She realized what she said and then she laughed. " I meant before the whole we had a kid together thing. We were both single at the time and we decided to see if we were missing out on anything." She corrected her previous statement.

"I'm just going to pretend like I didn't hear that. If I didn't hear that then I don't have to go to Phil and ask him to psycho analyze me, because I would obviously need therapy if I just heard that." Paige rattled off.

"Sorry, Paige, I forgot that that is probably something you rather not know about." Bianca apologized, but she couldn't help laughing a little bit.

"Seriously, though, nothing is going on between Tommy and me, he is a man whore and I don't like to think about how many diseases that boy probably has." Brooke maintained.

"Brooke, I don't think he's that bad." Patty said of course she hadn't stopped to consider that maybe he was and she hadn't exercised the best judgment by sleeping with him.

"If he is a man whore he didn't get like that until after I had my little fling with him." Mel said she wasn't ashamed to admit that she had slept with Tommy.

"You slept with Tommy?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah, I kinda sorta dated Tommy when DJ and I were on one of our breaks. I was a sophomore and Tommy was a senior. It might not have been one of the wiser choices that I have ever made when it to comes to men, but it still happened." Mel joked.

"How did I not now that you dated Tommy?" Brooke asked her. The two of them had been pretty good friends in high school.

"What we did didn't exactly qualify as dating. Besides that, I didn't want B to kick my ass." Mel replied.

"Mel, you know that I could never kick your ass. I've told you I don't know how many times that you're just like another little sister to me, because of all the time that Chris and I spent together when we were growing up. Trust me if I didn't love you the way I do you wouldn't be my daughter's godmother." Bianca reminded her. She couldn't help seeing more than a little of herself in Mel.

"I know that that little girl is entirely too much like me for her own good." Mel chuckled.

"Mel, Paige adores the ground that you walk on. You happen to be one of the only people who can watch both of the twins at the same time. I don't know why, but for some reason you can handle them pretty well." Bianca informed her.

"I have no problem with the twins, they are not as bad as everybody tries to make them out to be." Mel agreed.

"They don't give me any problems either. Now, Vic can't watch those two, because they both damn near climb the walls on him." Paige threw out there.

"Paige, that's because they both know not to mess with you, you scare the hell out of them." Bianca laughed.

"You can totally tell that we are parents now, we talk about those kids even when they're not around." Liz observed.

"I never thought I would say this, but I love being a mom. They think that I can solve all of their problems like magic." Bianca admitted.

"Good, then you won't mind taking your niece, I'm serious about that girl being just like you." Maria told her.

"Maria, I don't think Lyn is as bad as you try to make her out to be. Honey, she is going to be a teenager in four years, that sassy mouth comes with the territory. Neither one of us were angels when we were that age and it isn't fair for you to expect her to be." Bianca pointed out to her sister.

"I know that I really have nothing to complain about, she is so good with her little brother and sister, but she drives me crazy with that mouth. Some of the things she says to me are the things that you say to mom." Maria tried reasoning with her sister.

"Maria, I sincerely doubt, that she says the shit to you that I say to mom. I will be the first to admit that I talk to mom like dog shit sometimes; I don't think Lyn has acquired my flair for that just yet." Bianca replied laughing.

"B, the shit isn't funny, one day you're going to realize what I'm talking about." Maria glared at her younger sibling.

"What do you mean one day?" Bianca asked pointing at Paige.

"You know damn well that most of the things I say to you are said in jest." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"You two seriously are never going to get over your need to nit pick each other." Rachel laughed at them.

"Rach, one day when our daughter is grown up you will understand what this one puts me through." Bianca said referring to little Paige.

"It's sad to say, but I think that I'm going to need to drink more to listen to this." Brooke announced.

"You and me both, Brooke." Mel agreed with her friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that there isn't much going on this chapter, but it had to be written, we'll be getting to the wedding next chapter. I promise that this story is going to pick up more. Until next time please review.


	5. Happily Ever After

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Song List: Gravity- Dean Brody, Stealing Cinderella- Chuck Wicks, and The Trouble With Girls- Scotty McCreery

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Happily Ever After<p>

When Mel was woke by the bright sunlight streaming in the window it took her a minute to realize that she was in her old bedroom at the manor. Admittedly things were more than a little hazy at the moment and she was willing to admit that she had had a little too much to drink last night.

She was so busy trying to fit the pieces back together that she didn't notice her mother when she came into the room. "Good morning, baby girl." Piper said kissing Mel on the head after she had slipped into bed with her.

"Morning, mom," Mel replied throwing her arm over her eyes to block out the sunlight.

"Sis, I know that you might not want to hear this right now, but it's time for you to get up." Piper told her.

"It's ok, mom, I'm fine. Getting up and getting this over with will do wonders for me. It will be one less thing that I have to stress about." Mel replied with a smile.

"Baby, this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. You shouldn't be stressing." Piper reasoned with her.

"I am happy, I just got that stressing out thing from you. You have no one but yourself to blame for that one." Mel joked with her.

Piper rolled her eyes at her oldest daughter. "You're really funny, Ms. Halliwell." She realized that that was probably the last time she would be able to address her as such and it made her tear up.

"Mom, please don't start crying already. If you start crying then I will start too." Mel begged her mother.

"You're just going to have to get used to the fact that I'm not going to make it through today without crying. You were my only daughter for twenty-three years and you and I have a special bond." Piper gave her fair warning.

"I know not to expect miracles, I've come to terms with the fact that you're going to cry today no matter what I do. I just want you to know right now that you're not losing me. There is no way that I would ever let anything like that happen." Mel promised her.

"I know that I'm not losing you. I would kick your ass if you thought about doing something like that to me. I just really have to deal with the fact that you're not a baby anymore. More importantly you're not going to be my baby girl anymore you're going to be Roman's wife." Piper replied.

"Mom, if you want to get technical about it I haven't been you're baby girl for two years, Mac took that title from me. However, that being said, I'm always going to be your girl, it doesn't matter how old I get, I will always value the relationship that we have. I think that I got lucky, I got a mother who I can talk to and I don't have to think of you as my enemy. As a matter of fact, you're one of my best friends, mom." Mel explained to her.

Piper kissed her in the center of her forehead. "I don't know when you got so wise, but it is very becoming on you, Melinda Paige."

"I learned from the best, I learned from you, mom." Mel complimented her.

Piper felt herself tearing up again. "You just be sure to tell your baby sister all of this when she is going through her teenage rebellion and she decides that she hates me." she joked to keep from crying.

"I don't know that there will be any help for Mac when she starts going through her rebellious phase she will have Paige cheering her on every step of the way." Mel joked right back.

Piper took a deep breath as she studied her oldest daughter. She didn't know when she had turned into a woman on her and she wasn't sure that she liked the idea all that much. "Mel, I don't say this as often as I should, but I'm very proud of you." she told her.

"Thanks, mom, it means a lot to me knowing that I have you in my corner." Mel replied hugging her mother.

"You don't have to thank me, baby, I'm your mom that's my job." Piper said hugging her back.

* * *

><p>Roman woke up with an intense pounding in his head. On second thought that wasn't his head that was his baby brother jumping up and down on his bed. In that moment it hit him that he was sleeping in his old room at his mom's house.<p>

"Damian Embry, what are you doing?" Roman asked the little boy pulling him down on top of him.

"I'm waking you up, you're getting married today, Ro." Damian replied like his brother should have thought of that.

"I know I'm getting married today, if it's possible I think you're more excited about it than I am and I know that I'm pretty stoked." Roman laughed tickling him for a moment.

"Damian Embry, what are you doing to your brother?" Eva asked her youngest son coming into the room.

"I had to wake Ro up because he's getting married today, mommy." Damian told her.

"I'm sure that he really appreciates that. Now I need you to be mommy's big helper and go find your daddy." Eva responded. She laughed as she watched her son scamper off down the hall in search of his father. "I'm sorry about that, if I had known he was going to wake you up, I would have given him something to do with his time." She apologized.

"It's fine, mom, he wasn't bothering me. I thought that it was cute as hell." Roman assured her.

"I can't believe that my baby is getting married today. Truthfully, it's about time, you're getting a little old to still be single. You already let your twin get a five year head start on you in the marriage and baby department." Eva chuckled.

"Mom, let me get married before you start thinking about me giving you grandbabies." Roman laughed.

"Hey, as your mother that is what I have to look forward to." Eva joked poking him in the side.

"Well, you're going to have to talk to my bride to be about that. She says that she wants to wait awhile before we start thinking about kids." Roman replied.

"I'm just putting my order in now." Eva told him.

"If we're putting our order in, I feel the need to tell him that I need another granddaughter to spoil rotten. I love those three boys, but I need more than just Sammy to treat like a princess." Derek said from the doorway.

"You two sure do know how to put pressure on a guy." Roman laughed while shaking his head at his parents.

"That shouldn't be any pressure for you. I'm just telling you what I want." Derek replied with a hearty laugh of his own.

"Like I said, talk to Mel." Roman told him. "But, I'll see what I can do." He winked at them.

"You nervous?" Eva asked him. She remembered how nervous both Chuck and Lilly had been before they got married.

"Nope, I know that if Mel was going to call this thing off she would have done it before now." Roman replied confidently.

"I still can't get over the fact that you were the one who wanted the fairytale wedding and she was the one who wanted to go to the justice of the peace." Derek cracked.

"Mel is a big fan of keeping things simple. I only plan on getting married once and I wanted to do it right. I let her slip through my fingers once and I don't plan on making that same mistake again." Roman stated firmly.

"I'm sure that Jimmy will appreciate the fact that you only plan on doing this once. I don't think that he has left the kitchen in three days. Hell, the last time that I checked on him it didn't look like he had had much sleep." Eva informed him.

"Jimmy might have allowed Penny and Emily to talk him into going a tad bit overboard." Roman retorted.

"There is no such thing as going overboard when it comes to cooking, Huckleberry, you of all people should know that." Jimmy said stepping into the room. Despite what Eva had just said his blue eyes were bright and he looked well rested.

"There is when you don't leave the kitchen for three days." Roman shot at him playfully.

"I wanted to make sure that things were perfect. Trust me your soon to be mother-in-law would have my ass if I didn't give this my very best work." Jimmy reasoned with him. The thought of disappointing Piper terrified him.

"Aunt Piper would kill you if you messed anything up, so I guess I can give you a pass on this one." Roman replied after acting like he had taken a minute to think things over.

"You seem to be in really good spirits this morning." Jimmy observed.

"I'm getting ready to marry the love of my life. There isn't a thing in the world for me to be upset about. Right now I'm not even worried about the fact that I can't remember if I gave the rings to Chuck or Ricky." Roman informed him.

"Mel gave the rings to Ricky since he doesn't have a three year old running around who likes to bury his pirate treasure." Derek told him.

"That's why I'm marrying the woman, she is smart enough to keep me out of trouble for the most part. Of course I still manage to get into a few messes here and there, but that is my fault." Roman was really over the moon for Mel. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life showing her just how much he loved her.

* * *

><p>Patty groaned when she rolled over in bed and hit something solid. She opened her eyes to see what it was and then shut them tightly when the light attacked them.<p>

"It sounds to me like last night is catching up to you." a male voice said from behind her and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I might have had a tad too much to drink last night now that you mention it, but I will be fine. I should really think about getting out of here and checking on Mel." Patty replied allowing herself to be held tighter. "Rafe, I really do have to go soon." She said firmly. She knew that if she allowed him to have his way it would be another hour before she got out of here.

Rafe Call chuckled when she said that. "Charlie, I'm pretty sure that Mel isn't going to miss you for a little while, but I know that I will. You don't come to see near as often as you used to." He teased her. What they were doing was really against department regulations. He was one of her lieutenants and the last thing they should be doing was sleeping together.

"Rafe, I come see you about once a week, you have nothing to complain about." Patty reminded him.

"I know that and I also know that your father would kill me if he knew that I was sleeping with you." Rafe both liked and respected Henry, but he just couldn't resist Patty.

"That's why I don't plan on my father ever finding out that we are having sex. I shudder to think about what would happen if he or the boss found out about what we have been doing." Patty really hoped that Lyn never found out that they were sleeping together. She couldn't imagine that things would be pretty if she did.

"I guess I better let you go, so we both don't get in trouble." Rafe said not that he liked the prospects of that thought at all.

Patty got out of bed and started gathering her clothes. She leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. "Don't worry, I'll see you at the wedding. If you're a good boy and play your cards right, I just might stop by to see you later."

* * *

><p>"Wow, baby girl, you look really gorgeous." Leo commented to his daughter with his mouth hanging open.<p>

Mel turned around to smile at her father. She was dressed in a strapless wedding gown with an empire bust. The whole dress was inlaid with beads and sequins. "Thanks, daddy, I hate to admit it to them, but Carly and Val did a good job. I'm just about ready to go, the only thing that I'm waiting on right now if for Donnie to come do my hair." She replied.

"I always knew that this day would come, I just didn't think that it would come so soon." Leo admitted his blue eyes clouding with a sheen of tears.

"Daddy, I'm going to tell you like I told mom, you're never going to lose me no matter how old I get." Mel assured him. She knew that her father was probably taking this harder than her mom.

"Mel, deep down on know that, but you have always been my little girl and letting go hurts." Leo explained to her.

"Daddy, you will always be my best guy, I love you and I still need you as much as I ever did, but I need him too. I love him more than it should be possible to love another person." Mel tried explaining it to him the best that she could.

"I know that too and I'm glad that you found a man that is as good as Roman is. Trust me I wouldn't be giving you away if I didn't know that for a fact." Leo replied.

"At least you have more grandchildren to look forward too." Mel attempted to lighten the mood.

"Mel, one thing at a time. Let me make it through today before you start talking about having kids." Leo begged her.

"Oh, daddy, trust me it will be awhile before I even think about having kids. The job that I have is very demanding and I don't think I can juggle that with kids right now." Mel assured him.

"Old man, I know that you're not in here being retarded already." Paige teased her grandfather as she stepped into the room. She was one of Mel's maids of honor. She had on a dark blue dress with a plunging neckline. Her hair was down and it laid down her back in bouncing curls. The heels that she wore made her look taller than her normal five-ten.

"You and me are going to fight one of these days about you always calling me old man." Leo warned her playfully.

"According to you we're always going to fight about something, but I stopped listening to that threat a long time ago." Paige informed him seriously.

"The two of you argue about as much as you and B argue." Mel pointed out to her.

"Hey, we don't fight as much as she fights with her mother." Leo protested.

"I don't actually fight with my mother, we just pick at each other." Paige corrected them.

"Paige, you and your mom are like oil and water when you want to be and I don't want to hear you say anything different. Now get your ass out of here and do something useful. I have to do Mel's hair." Donnie ordered walking into the room.

Leo went over to his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful. I'll get out of here and let Donnie work her magic." He said before walking away.

"That man is not going to make this easy on me." Mel groaned rolling her eyes.

"This isn't easy on him either, but I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to make you look even more fabulous than you already do." Donnie winked at her.

* * *

><p>"Roman James, you have no idea how damn handsome you look right now." Eva said with tears clouding her vision as she looked at her son.<p>

Roman was dressed in a black tux with a dark blue vest and a dark blue tie. His hair was done up in spikes and his face was baby smooth. "Thanks, mom, I know that my girl isn't going to cry on me." he teased her.

"You know that I'm going to cry, I don't know who you think you're kidding. It is my God given right as your mother to cry at your wedding." Eva pointed out to him.

"Don't worry, you won't be rid of me anytime soon. It's only a matter of time before I do something to piss her off and she kicks me out." Roman replied laughing.

"I still remember when you were a baby and I had absolutely no clue what I was doing. I had you and your sister to take care of and I didn't know how I was going to take care of the two of you on my own. We made it though, for two years until I met your dad." Eva was just taking a stroll down memory lane. He was the last of her older three to be getting married and that had her in a little bit of a maudlin mood.

"Mom, I might not remember much about the time when it was just the three of us, but I do know that you've always been pretty great." Roman smiled softly at her.

"I don't know if I have ever told you this, but if nothing else, you, your brothers, and your sisters are the one thing that I did right in this world." Eva told him seriously.

"Mom, I just want you to know that I'm always going to be your son no matter what." Roman assured her.

"I know that deep down, it's just been awhile since one of my babies got married. You're going to have to forgive me if I'm a tad bit emotional right now." Eva explained to him.

"Mom, you're a woman, I would expect nothing less." Roman joked.

"You better learn to start watching what you say. Your bride to be will make no bones about making you sleep on the ouch if you talk to her that way." Eva warned him.

"Trust me, I don't breathe the wrong way in front of her if I can help it." Roman replied the tone in his voice was dead serious. He knew better than to piss Mel off he liked living and she would kill him without another thought.

"Roman, she is not that bad, the girl clearly loves you to death." Eva said rolling her eyes at him.

"I love her too, she just has the tendency to be unreasonable at times." Roman pointed out to her.

"Roman, all women are unreasonable at times. Mel just happens to be a little worse than most because she is a Halliwell." Derek said sticking his head in the door.

"Dad, you're not telling me a damn thing that I don't know. I should be probably have my head checked, because there has to be something wrong for me to love her mean ass the way that I do." Roman chuckled.

Derek shook his head. "Love makes you do stupid shit, always remember that."

"I know that very well." Roman assured him.

"Derek, where are the twins?" Eva asked her husband. Even though they were going to be six at their next birthday it wasn't a very good idea to leave those two alone to their own devices.

"I just finished getting Gabby dressed and I was just going to get started on Embry." Derek replied.

"I think that it would be wise for you to go supervise them before they manage to get into trouble." Eva told her husband sounding a tad bit on the sarcastic side.

"Eva, they're twins, they are always going to find a way to get in trouble because there is only one of me and two of them. You of all people should know that." Derek retorted.

"Dad, I think you just better go do what the woman said." Roman advised him when he saw the glare that his mother shot his dad.

"Just so you know things like this are what you're signing yourself up for by getting married." Derek gave him some advice.

"I put up with all of Mel's quirks anyway, we might as well get married and make it official." Roman replied shaking with laughter.

"You better not make the mistake of letting Mel hear you say that she is quirky, she has hit me for saying less than that." Ricky said sticking his head in the door he was dressed the same way as his brother.

"She abuses me like that all of the time, it's nothing new. I devoutly hope that you have those damn rings otherwise I don't know what happened to them." Roman told his brother.

"Mel gave me the rings right after you picked them up yesterday and I have had them in a safe place since then. It's not like Chuck could be trusted with them his son is convinced that he is a pirate and he takes everything that isn't bolted down as his treasure." Ricky replied.

Eva laughed when she heard her younger son say that. "That's pretty much the same thing that your dad told him earlier."

"Hey, I know that you three aren't in here talking bad about my boy." Chuck said walking into the room with Charlie in his arms.

"Well, we didn't say anything that wasn't true." Eva said kissing him on the cheek and taking Charlie from him. "Charlie, you can come with grandma and I'll take you to play with Gabby while we wait for your grandpa to get Damian dressed." She told the little boy.

"Ok," Charlie agreed excitedly.

"Where's Cal?" Ricky asked about his younger nephew.

"Prue should have dropped him off with Aunt Phoebe so she can go to the manor and finish getting ready. According to my wife she can't dress the three of us and still have time to get herself dressed." Chuck replied shaking his head. Really nothing that his wife said surprised him.

* * *

><p>"You got a minute to spend with your mom before this thing get's started?" Piper asked her daughter. They were in the bridal room at the back of the church.<p>

"I'm always going to have time for you, mom." Mel assured her with a smile on her face.

"Baby girl, you look absolutely gorgeous." Piper said with tears filling her eyes.

Mel's hair was laying down her back in big soft curls and half of it was pulled up. Her veil was held in place by a diamond studded silver comb. "Thanks, I kinda feel like a circus freak, but it's for a good cause, so I'll try not to complain too much." She replied shrugging off her mother's compliment.

Piper very carefully placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek so that she didn't smudge her makeup. "I know that you can't take a compliment, so I won't take that comment personally. I just wanted you to know how beautiful I think you are and how much I love you before I go out there."

"I love you too, mom, and don't worry the first person I'm coming to see when I get back from my honeymoon is you." Mel assured her.

"I've gotta go now, but I'll try to talk to you later." Piper said kissing her on the cheek again before walking out of the room.

"I swear the older that woman gets the crazier she gets." Mel said shaking her head to herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you get to look forward to being just like that when you get older." Leo commented with a grin.

"I know I couldn't be anymore like her if I tried." Mel agreed with her father. She was over trying to deny that she was exactly like her mother, she just couldn't pull that lie off anymore.

"Mel, I just wanted to tell you one more time how much you mean to me and how proud I am of you." Leo said trying to enjoy his last moments of having her as his little girl.

"Thanks, daddy, I know that you're proud of me. I wouldn't be half the woman that I am now if it wasn't for the fact that I always had you there to believe in me." Mel replied.

Leo was going to say something else, but he heard the music start and that was his signal to give his baby up forever. His eyes teared up against his will and he had to clear his throat before he trusted himself to speak. "That's our cue, we better get this show on the road." He said holding his arm out to his daughter.

"Let's get on with this." Mel said as she took his arm. She gave him a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him.

"Here we go it's about time to get the ball and chain welded on. You can still run." Chuck joked with his little brother the minute that the music started to play.

"I'm gonna stick out, thanks just the same, Chuck." Roman replied elbowing his brother in the ribs. His face lit up with a smile that could put the sun to shame when he saw his bride walking down the aisle with her father.

Mel felt her heart hammering in her chest when she saw how handsome her groom looked standing at the alter waiting for her. She could see the promise of forever lingering just behind his bright blue eyes.

Leo made a big show out of placing her hand in Roman's. A meaningful look passed between both men. It was understood that she was Roman's to take care of from now on. Leo took a step back and he had to clear his throat for what he knew was coming next.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the preacher asked.

"Her mother and I do." Leo spoke, he felt like a little piece of his heart had been torn to shreds as he said those words. He grabbed his wife's hand tightly as soon as he sat down next to her.

Whatever words the preacher said to open the ceremony passed right over Roman and Mel as they were too caught up in staring at each other to know that there was even anyone else in the room with them.

Roman however, was paying just enough attention to respond when the preacher asked him to recite his vows. He took both of Mel's hands in his and stared deeply into her warm brown eyes. "Melinda Paige Halliwell, I don't think it's possible that a more amazing woman than you exists in this world and the best part of it is that out of all the men in the world you chose to give your love to me. You mean more to me than I will ever be able to put into words. I let you slip through my fingers once and I promise you that as long as I live I will never make that same mistake again. I won't stand here and promise you perfection, but I will promise you for better or worse that nothing and no one will ever be able to keep from your side. I won't promise to take care of you, because I know that you don't need that. I can only promise to be your partner in this life and know that I will be there for you to lean on if you ever need to. All I have and all that I am is yours from now until the second I draw my last breath. And I swear that I will love you much longer than that." he spoke with a quiet maturity and intense emotion. Without him intending for them to a couple of tears slipped down his handsome face.

Mel had tears clouding her vision and she had to take a deep breath before she was able to speak. "Roman James Nicolae, I know that I couldn't have found a more patient or caring man to spend the rest of my life with. When I told you that I needed time you stepped back and let me have it no matter how much it killed us both. I know now that I needed that time to be able to appreciate the true depth of my love for you and to be able to accept all the love that you give me. I can't think of anyone else that I rather embark on this next chapter of my life with. I know that you will be my lover, my partner, and my friend just like you have always been. I can't promise you that I will ever meet anyone's definition of the perfect wife, because we both know that I don't have it in me. I'm strong willed at my best and at my worst I can be down right stubborn, but you love me because of these faults and not in spite of them. I'm pushy and obtrusive when I want to be, but still there is nothing that I can do to push you away. The only thing that I can promise you today is that my love for you will only get stronger as time passes. You are my first, my last, and my forever." She vowed to him. She had had a hard time writing her vows, but now the words just seemed to click in place perfectly. She too now had a few tears staining her face.

When the preacher asked for the rings Ricky took them off the pillow that Jack held and handed them to Chuck who gave them to Roman.

Roman's hands were shaking as he held Mel's ring in his right hand and her hand in his left hand. "Mel, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise of love and trust, and pride that you are my wife."

Mel took Roman's hand in hers with a huge grin on her face. "Ro, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise of love and trust, and pride that you are my husband."

The preacher looked at both of the young people and smiled. "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Son, you can kiss your bride."

Roman pulled Mel close to him and pressed his lips to hers. At that moment it felt like there was an electric current passing through both of their bodies it was like nothing that either had felt before. They didn't break apart until the need for oxygen made it necessary.

"It is my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Roman James Nicolae. What God hath joined together let no man tear asunder." The preacher announced.

"I can't believe we did it." Roman commented to his wife as they walked down the aisle together.

"Neither can I." Mel agreed holding on to him tighter.

* * *

><p>As had been tradition with everyone else that had gotten married Piper had given them the use of Voodoo for their reception. At the present time Chuck was standing up on stage getting ready to make his toast.<p>

"Little brother, I don't even know where to begin right now. It's about time that you talked that girl into making an honest man out of you. At almost twenty-nine you were getting a little old to still be single." Chuck opened with a joke and he got the expected chuckles that he was looking for. "I might not know much about love, but I do know that what you and Mel share is the real thing. Roman, you are the only person I know who is man enough to take Wyatt Halliwell's baby sister off the market. Mel, honey, you just remember that he needs a good thump upside the head every now and then to set him straight." He went on. "Seriously, though I wish you guys all the happiness in the world." He concluded.

Ricky took the stage next. "Mel, you're one of my very best friends and we have been through a lot together. I can say for a fact that I knew this day was coming the first time that I saw you and my brother together. He is the only man I've ever seen who is able to handle all the bullshit that you throw his way and he does it with a smile on his face." He started out. "Ro, as you might know you have your hands full with this one, she is going to keep you on your toes and I for one happen to think that you need that. You are my brother, but that is my girl, you just remember that if you hurt her you'll have to answer to me." he smiled when he saw his brother shaking his head at him. "Here's to you guys, just try not to make me an uncle too soon."

Paige was up first for the maids of honor. "Mels, women like you and me are hard to love. You have no idea how lucky you are that you found a man that can accept you for what you are and not try to change you. Be good to him, because despite how difficult you can be he really does love you." she started out, this seriously was not her cup of tea. "Roman, I have one piece of advice for you. Try not to piss her off, because she knows a lot of cops who will help her hide the body and I'm not joking about that either." She had to bite back a chuckle when she saw her mother glaring at her. "I love both you guys and I know that you'll be happy together." She finished.

Patty was the last person to make a speech. "Mel, as soon as you and Roman started dating I knew that when you got married he would be the one by your side. As your best friend I had seen you go through a lot of other men and none of them were able to put a smile on your face like the one that is there now. Know that there are going to be times when he pisses you off, but that is how you know that he is the one, there is no one else in the world that you'd rather fight with." She opened with she knew how her cousin was. "Roman, you will do well to always remember that she is stubborn to a fault and can't be reasoned with no matter how wrong she is. Just don't back down, she needs someone to push her every now and then. But make sure that you don't hurt her, because I'm one of those cops who will help her hide the body." She went on. "I wish you guys all the luck in the world. I've never seen two people who deserve each other more." She took a deep breath when she finished. She really hated making speeches.

Mel and Roman's eyes were both wide in awe when they saw the intricately decorated five-tiered cake that Jimmy had made for them.

"Jimmy, this is a work of art, it is almost sinful to cut it." Mel told him.

"Really, Jimmy, you didn't have to do this." Roman chimed in.

"I did it because I wanted to, now you two just enjoy it." Jimmy replied blushing.

Mel put her left hand on the cake knife while Roman put his right hand on it and they cut it.

"Alright, Mellie, you ready?" Roman asked her when they both had a piece of cake in their hands.

"I'm more than ready." Mel retorted with a smirk on her face. They both smashed a piece of cake into the other's face and they were laughing like a couple of little kids about it.

When it was time for their first dance Roman pulled Mel close to him and she laid her head on his chest.

_I've heard scientists,_

_get confused when you ask them to define it,_

_cause its a miracle,_

_it keeps the universe we see from ever dying,_

_and the stars from falling,_

_though we cant see it_

_it must true_

_and its the only thing I've found, to compare our love to_

"My God, Mrs. Halliwell, I never thought that I could be as happy as I am right now." Roman told her with a face splitting grin.

"Neither did I, Mr. Nicolae. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy without being on something." Mel replied.

_It's invisible_

_You can't touch it_

_No matter where you go on earth u can't outrun it_

_It only exists to pull you in_

_Till your where you're meant to be_

_Girl our love is a lot like gravity_

"Mellie, I love you so damn much that it hurts right now." Roman admitted freely.

"Roman James, that is how I always feel about you." Mel replied sincerely.

_It's a phenomenal _

_How I can hunger for your touch and need your company _

_And it's just beautiful, _

_How from across a crowded a room your eyes will follow me till our bodies meet _

_And when I'm not with u I feel a tug inside my heart _

_That's just never satisfied 'til I'm where you are_

"We're gonna have to talk about your need to call me by my full name all of the time." Roman joked as they swayed to the music.

"Coming from me it's a term of endearment and you know it." Mel corrected him. The smile had yet to leave her face and she doubted that it would ever again.

_It's invisible you can't touch it _

_No matter where you go on earth u can't outrun it _

_It only exists to pull you in till you're where you're meant to be _

_Yea girl our loves a lot like gravity _

_Yeahhh_

_It's invisible _

_You can't touch it _

_No matter where you go on earth u can't outrun it _

_It only exist to pull u in till you're where you're meant to be _

_Yeah girl our love's a lot like gravity _

_And I'm just never satisfied till you're next to me_

"I love you with all of my heart, Melinda Paige." Roman said before leaning in to kiss his wife.

"I love you too, Roman James." Mel replied before kissing him again.

"I hope you two don't mind if I cut in." Leo said walking up to the couple.

"No, not at all, she owes you a dance." Roman said taking a step back.

Leo couldn't help noting that he had pretty much just been given permission to dance with his own daughter. "That she does." He agreed with his new son-in-law.

"You two want me to step out of the way so you can argue about how many cows I'm worth?" Mel asked looking between her dad and her husband.

"That was really cute, Mel. We didn't even say anything." Leo told his daughter.

Mel shook her head at them when she saw the looks that they were giving her. "You didn't have to, it was the way you two were looking at each other."

"Mel, dance with your dad, I'm gonna go talk to my mom." Roman said kissing her before he walked away.

"What do say, Mel? Can I have this dance?" Leo asked his daughter holding his hand out to her.

"Of course," Mel answered taking her father's hand.

_I came to see her daddy_

_For a sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret_

_I'd be asking for her hand_

_I guess that's why he left me waiting_

_In the living room by myself_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her_

_Sitting on a shelf_

"Baby girl, I want you to know that I have been dreading this day since your mom and I found out that we were having a girl." Leo told her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Daddy, if you helps you out any, I'm happier than I have ever been." Mel offered him some consolation.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

"That does help a little bit, but I think that I should tell you that fathers never want to see their little girls grow up and leave the nest." Leo reasoned with her.

"Dad, I left the nest a long time ago." Mel reminded him.

_I leaned in towards those pictures_

_To get a better look at one_

_When I heard a voice behind me say_

_"Now, ain't she something, son?"_

_I said, "Yes, she quite a woman"_

_And he just stared at me_

_Then I realized that in his eyes_

_She would always be_

"I know that deep down, but it doesn't make this any easier." Leo replied.

"You better get used to this, because you have to go through it one more time." Mel chuckled. She knew that she should feel bad for bringing up the fact that he would have to do this again with her sister.

_Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

"Be nice to me right now, Mel, I'm in a little bit of pain here." Leo replied.

"Daddy, I'm never going to stop being your daughter." Mel assured him again.

_Oh he slapped me on the shoulder_

_Then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it too_

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

"I'm just feeling sorry for myself, I'm not used to having to share you. You're his wife now." Leo admitted with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Mel brushed his tear away with her thumb. "That doesn't mean that he owns me or can tell me what to do. I'm still my own person and I always will be."

_Running through the sprinklers_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

_If he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fella_

_I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

When the song ended Leo leaned over and kissed Mel on the cheek. "I love you so much, baby girl."

"I love you too, daddy." Mel replied hugging him around the neck just like she had done when she was a little girl.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Carly had just gotten a drink when she came face to face with the last person that she wanted to see at the moment. "Hey, Jason," she said giving her ex a strained smile.

"Hey, Leigh," Jason replied forgetting himself for a moment and calling her by her nickname.

"God, this shouldn't be this weird. I mean we both agreed to end things." Carly started rambling on like her mother.

"This doesn't have to be weird it can be the most normal thing in the world. We just shouldn't make a big deal out of it." Jason reasoned with her.

"I'm really trying here, Jay, it's normally not this hard to not be with you because I'm on the other side of the country." Carly informed him.

"I know what you mean. I'm happier than I have ever been with Katie and Zoe, but being in the same room as you brings up feelings in me that I thought died when we broke up." Jason admitted to her.

"Jay, what happened last night was stupid and it can't happen again," Carly told him firmly before he even started on that line of conversation.

"I totally agree I don't know what I was thinking. I have everything that I could have ever asked for and it would be stupid for me to do anything to jeopardize that. You're good in bed, but you're not good enough for me to risk losing everything." Jason was rambling now.

"Relax, Jason, I just said that it can't happen again. And I'll make damn sure that it doesn't. We both had more to drink than we should have and we had no business making serious decision last night." Carly said trying to calm him down. She couldn't help being hurt by the sting that his words carried.

Jason was going to reply, but Katie walking up to him with their daughter in her arms stopped him. "There you are, Jase, I've been looking all over for you." she said making a big show out of kissing him on the mouth.

"I've been right here." Jason replied.

Katie handed him the baby. "Here, she needs to be changed." She said handing him the diaper bag.

"I guess I'll get right on that then." Jason said. "Come on, Zoe, let's go change your diaper." He cooed at his daughter as he walked away with her.

Carly went to walk away in the other direction, but Katie put her hand on her arm and stopped her. "Look, Carly, I don't know what you hope to accomplish by talking to Jason, but he is mine. We are bonded in the deepest way that two people can be, we share a child." She told the younger woman.

"Jason and I were over long before you ever came into the picture I don't want him back. You two are practically married, I wouldn't dream of making a move on him." Carly replied. She didn't like the hint of a threat that she had heard in the older woman's voice, but she was going to let it go for now.

"You just be sure to remember that and you and I won't have a problem." Katie said giving her a fake smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, babe, right there." Chris moaned. He was shaking his leg like he was a dog while his wife scratched his back.

"Chris, there is something seriously wrong with you in the head." Rachel told her husband, but she was laughing at him.

"You're funny, daddy." Paige giggled at her father.

"My back itched and momma scratching it happens to feel good." Chris replied bending to tickle her belly.

"That's what Nash does when I rub his belly." Paige informed him like he should have thought of that.

"Damn, Chris, you should be insulted, your precious little angel is comparing you to the dog." Bianca laughed at the face her friend made when she said that.

"I will have you know that my dog is highly intelligent and it is not nice to make fun of him." Henry said pretending to take offense to his wife's statement.

"They weren't making fun of the dog they were making fun of Chris." Prue corrected him.

"At least you get to have a manly dog, I feel like I'm the laughing stock of the neighborhood when I have to take Prue's dog for a walk." Chuck snorted.

"Nash would eat that little dog for breakfast and not think another thing of it." Henry teased him.

"That dog wouldn't hurt a fly. He lets the kids crawl all over him and he doesn't even move." Jake disputed.

"I would hate for someone to mess with one of those kids with that dog around. He would kill them before he knew what he had done. He was taking a nap with Paige in her room the other day and he growled at me when I walked in because he didn't know that it was me at first." Bianca replied.

"I told you that that dog is going to save your life one day, but you choose not to listen when I talk." Henry knew that he was digging himself a hole talking to his wife like that.

"Hank, you can always sleep on the couch." Bianca told him conversationally.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch, over the last couple of weeks I've taken quite a few naps on the couch in my office. I'm sleeping with you in our bed, I don't care if you like it or not." Henry replied with a smirk.

"That right there is why I'm never getting married, I don't have it in me to deal with a bitchy ass woman." Tommy said walking over with his arm thrown around Brooke's shoulders.

"Tommy, you're not getting married, because I think I'm the only woman on the face of the earth that can stand you for more than five minutes at a time. Even your sisters can't stand you." Brooke pointed out to him.

"Lenny adores me, I don't know what you're talking about. Now, I'm pretty sure that Donnie and Angie aren't so fond of me, but that is neither here nor there at the moment." Tommy replied scoffing.

"She would like you even better if you didn't call her Lenny." Maria told her uncle.

"That just so happens to be what I have called that woman since I learned to talk. If she doesn't like it I can't help it." Tommy pointed out to his niece.

"I bet that you wouldn't say that to her face." Bianca teased him.

"Hell no, I'm not going to say that to her face, I for one happen to like living." Tommy replied like she had lost her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"See, Ricky, I told you that we could manage to get along for a couple of days." Patty said as she danced with her ex.

"That's probably because you have done your best to avoid me since I got back home." Ricky observed logically.

"I haven't been avoiding you. If I were avoiding you, you would be the first person to know." Patty replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Charlie, you've been avoiding me. It used to be that we spent all of our time together and as it stands I've barely seen you since I've been home." Ricky called her on her bullshit.

"It's not really easy for me to be around you and not be with you." Patty retorted.

"Charlie, we spent all of our time together even before we started dating." Ricky reasoned with her.

"Ricky, what we're going through right now is the main reason I didn't want us to start dating in the first place. Things just aren't the same as they used to be, you and I know each other in the biblical sense, you tell me that it's easy to flip the switch and go back to the way that things used to be." Patty pointed out to him.

"Charlie, I'm really trying here. As I told you before if I had it all to do over again I would have stopped you from walking out the door that night." Ricky replied not really knowing what else to say to her.

"And like I told you, maybe we need some time apart to experience the world some before we settle down with each other. I know that I still love you and I always will, because you were my first. The feelings that I have for you don't just go away." Patty stated.

"Charlie, there is no one but you for me. I don't have to do any searching to find that out. All I'm asking is for a chance to remind you of how good we are together." Ricky pleaded with her.

"I don't need a reminder of what we had. I am reminded of what we shared every night when I go to bed alone and every morning when I wake up alone. I'm trying here too, in my case I'm trying to move on and get over you. Admittedly, it hasn't happened yet, but I'm hoping that it does one day, so that I know what it's like to feel like a human again." Patty explained to him.

"Patricia," Ricky said calling her by her given name. He was at a loss for what else to say.

"Derek," Patty countered.

"I guess we're at an impasse then. Mark my words, I meant when I said that I'm going to fight for you. I will love you until the day that I die and much longer than that. You can take all of that to the bank." Ricky swore to her.

"Ricky, I don't know when things got so damn complicated." Patty told him.

"Neither do I, but I promise you I'm going to fix it." Ricky assured her.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"You not drinking today, Vanna?" Liz asked sliding up beside her baby sister.

"No, not today." Savannah replied a little too quickly for her sister's liking.

"I can't remember the last time that I saw you drink." Liz said making conversation with her. She knew that something was going on with her sister and she had strong suspicions as to what that something was.

"Lizzie, instead of going on a fishing expedition, just come out and ask me what it is you want to ask me." Savannah replied not in the mood for any bullshit.

"I don't want to ask you anything, I was just trying to make conversation with my sister. If you don't want to talk I'm sure I can go make conversation with one of our idiot brothers." Liz said throwing her hands up in a sign of innocence.

"Liz, if I tell you something you have to promise me that you won't tell another living soul until after tomorrow." Savannah leveled with her.

"You have my word that I won't say anything to anyone." Liz swore to her.

"Lizzie, I'm pregnant." Savannah said so low that her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I thought that it might be something like that." Liz said giving her a knowing smile.

"Jack is the only other person that knows and that's only because my husband can't keep his mouth shut and he absolutely had to tell someone." Savannah laughed.

"How far along are you?" Liz asked after looking around to make sure that no one was paying attention to them.

"Twelve weeks give or take a couple of days." Savannah answered her.

"You're just getting to the fun part." Liz chuckled.

"Don't remind me, though I can't complain too much, I haven't really had morning sickness." Savannah replied.

"I had the worst morning sickness in the world with Shane. I was sick all damn day with that kid." Liz informed her.

Alan walked over to them at that moment. "Here is your drink, darling wife of mine." He said handing Savannah the glass of orange juice he held in his hand.

"Thank you, baby. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." Savannah replied kissing him.

"You two can't be making out like that, there are little kids running around." Wyatt joked walking up to them.

"You of all people can't say anything about that." Alan said arching his eyebrow at his cousin.

"Wyatt, where are the kids?" Liz asked her husband.

"Nixie is playing with her cousins and your dad has Shane right now. Honestly, Lizzie, I wasn't just going to walk off and leave them to fend for themselves." Wyatt answered her.

"Wyatt, I never said that you would do anything like that I was simply asking a question." Liz replied smiling tightly. Only her husband would find a way to take offense to that question.

"So, I guess now isn't the time to tell you that I tried to trade Nixie for Sammy." Wyatt joked.

"Husband, I don't even want to know what you and Jake were up to." Liz couldn't help laughing at the big goofball.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn, if you two smile any brighter I'm going to need sunglasses to look at you." Piper commented when Mel and Roman came walking over holding hands.

"Piper, leave them alone, they are just happy." Eva told her friend.

"They are just lucky that I'm fond enough of both of them to take the time to get dressed up today." Piper joked.

"That's a much different tune than what you were singing earlier, mom." Mel said shaking her head.

"Well, I have concluded that I owe your husband for taking you off my hands. Now, you're his problem, I don't have to worry about you anymore." Piper teased.

"The day you stop worrying is the day that Charlie and I stop wrecking cars at work." Mel countered.

"Mellie, you know better than to piss her off. I can't have her doing anything to you, I don't know what I would do without you." Roman told her pulling her close to him.

"Babe, she isn't going to do anything to me, she knows that she wouldn't know how to act if I wasn't a smart ass all of the time." Mel assured him.

"He is the only person on the face of the earth who can call her that without getting hit." Leo observed.

"I've noticed that over the years." Derek agreed with him.

"For some reason when he calls me that it doesn't piss me off the way it does if one of my idiot brothers calls me that." Mel informed them. They weren't going to make shit on her and she didn't know why they tried.

"Those two have called each other by those names since they started dating. If they actually called each other by their given names I would faint." Eva chuckled.

"I don't know why we put up with these people all they do is make fun of us." Mel said turning to her husband.

"I know and yet we love them, something isn't right here." Roman agreed with her. He tried to agree with her as much as possible, because disagreeing with her was bad for his health.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later Sean was up on stage standing in front of the mic. "You guys know that I can't resist myself, there is a stage, so my badassness demands that I play something. I figure this song I've got is a pretty good father daughter song if anyone is interested." He announced.

Chris bent down in front of Paige. "Paige, did you want to dance with daddy?" he asked her knowing that if she weren't in the mood she would say no.

Paige nodded her little head up and down vigorously. "Sure," she replied brightly.

As Sean began to play the opening beat of the tune all the guys grabbed their daughters. _"The trouble with girls is they're a mystery, something about 'em puzzles me. Spent my whole life trying to figure out just what them girls are all about." _

Henry was swaying back and forth with Anna in his arms. "I love you so much, Piper Oriana, did you know that?" he asked her.

"I love you too, daddy." Anna kissed him on his nose.

"_This trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty. Everything about 'em does something to me. But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be." _Sean continued.

"I can't believe that I'm getting to dance with you twice." Leo commented to Mel.

"You'll always be my best guy no matter what." Mel promised him kissing his cheek.

"_They smile that smile, they bat those eyes. They steal you with hello they kill you with goodbye. They hook you with one touch and you can't break free. Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me." _Sean sang on.

"I do believe that you have to be the prettiest little girl in the whole world." Jake told Sam.

Sammy had her little head laid on her dad's shoulder while he twirled them around the dance floor. "You're silly, daddy."

"_They're sugar and spice and angel wings and hell on wheels in tight blue jeans." _Sean went on.

"I guess we should have known that he wouldn't be able to keep from singing all night." Liz laughed as she danced with Tim.

"I don't mind, it gives me an excuse to dance with you." Tim retorted with a grin on his face.

"_A summer night down by the lake. An old memory that you can't shake." _Sean's voice rang out again.

"Nixie, you're daddy's precious little angel. I want you to always remember that." Wyatt whispered in his daughter's ear.

"Ok, daddy." Nixie agreed looking at him with the big blue eyes that she had inherited from him.

"_They're hard to find, yet there's so many of 'em. The way that you hate that you already love 'em. But, I guess that's the way it's supposed to be." _Sean sang out.

"Daddy, where have you been?" Savannah asked Cole as she danced with him. After the fucked up future that she had come from she would have really liked it if she could at least see her father on a regular basis.

"I've been working a lot lately, baby. I know that I should come around more than I do, but I just don't think it would be all that safe." Cole replied knowing that that was just an excuse.

"_They smile that smile, they bat those eyes. They steal you with hello they kill you with goodbye. They hook you with one touch and you can't break free. Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me." _Sean sang the chorus again.

"I still can't believe that my baby is old enough to have babies of her own." Coop observed to Prue.

"You know that you love both of those mean ass little boys, I don't know who you're trying to kid right now." Prue teased him.

"_The way they hold you out on the dance floor. The way they ride in the middle of your truck. The way they give you a kiss at the front door. Leave you wishing you could have gone up. And just as you walk away you hear that sweet voice say stay." _Sean was really singing with a lot of feeling now.

"I don't get to see you nearly as often as I want to. We are going to have to do something about that, Carly Janice." Henry Sr. told his oldest daughter.

"I've been busy with work, but I promise you that I will do my very best to get home more." Carly swore to him.

"_They smile that smile, they bat those eyes. They steal you with hello they kill you with goodbye. They're the perfect drug and I can't break free. Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me." _Sean finished.

* * *

><p>Later that night Prue was standing in the doorway of her son's room watching her husband as he tucked the boys in for the night.<p>

"Are they both out?" Prue asked him making sure to keep her voice low so that she didn't wake them.

Chuck turned around and smiled at her. "Yeah, they are both dead to the world at the moment. I don't mean to spread tales, but I think mommy and daddy are going to get a full night's sleep for a change." He replied with a small laugh.

Prue leaned against the doorjamb and smiled. "It's sometimes hard to believe that we had anything to do with something so perfect, isn't it?" she asked him.

"It's hard for me to believe that something so special comes from me, but not so much when it comes to you. I happen to think that you're pretty damn perfect." Chuck retorted.

"Chuck, don't make me blush." Prue said taking his hand as he walked out of the room. She made sure to flip on the night light before closing the door behind them.

"It's true, I do think you're perfect and you gave me two of the most amazing sons that a man could ask for." Chuck said pressing his body up against hers and kissing her.

"I love you, Chip." Prue said when she pulled out of their kiss.

"I love you too, Ladybug." Chuck replied before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Carly was lying in bed in her old room at her parents' house trying without much success to get to sleep. She couldn't sleep with the constant tapping that she was hearing and she could sleep through a lot she did live with Val after all. Finally not being able to take anymore she got up and walked to the window, which seemed to be the source of the noise.<p>

It took everything in her not to scream out when she saw a figure of a man filling the pane. For a split second she almost used her powers, but then it dawned on her that demons wouldn't have to use a ladder and they damn sure wouldn't make any noise. What's more she was sure that she had seen this man before.

She threw the window open with a scowl on her face. "Jason Daniel Jackson, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she demanded of him.

"Can I come in?" Jason asked her hopefully.

Carly just sighed and shook her head. "I guess you'd better come in I can't have you breaking your damn fool neck out there." She replied taking a step back so he could climb in. "Now, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Jason didn't reply verbally at first he just went to her and took her in his arms. Before either of them knew what was happening he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. "I had to come over so I could do that." he informed her seriously.

"Jason, this is nuts, we can't do this. You're practically married." Carly reasoned with him.

"Do you think I don't know that this is crazy?" Jason asked her not expecting a reply. "I know that this is nuts. But, damn it, Car, I still love you, that is the only explanation for the reason I'm willing to risk everything." He was speaking passionately and from the heart.

"Jay, I won't be the other woman, I've experienced that a time or two and it never ends well, and I damn sure don't want to be a home wrecker." Carly replied reasonably.

"Carly, I would never ask you to be any of those things. The love I have for you isn't the kind that just goes away. Trust me, I tried to forget about you, but it just didn't work. I know that I would be better off if I could, but I just can't." Jason said firmly.

Carly did the only logical thing that she could do in the situation. "How long can you stay?" she asked him.

"We have all night." Jason assured her with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys liked it. I know that it seems slow, but we're having to catch up on five years here, lol. Until next time please review.


	6. The Old Grind

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Old Grind<p>

Tommy was sitting at the kitchen table of his childhood home with his head in his hands. For reasons that he couldn't imagine he had the world's worst hangover this morning. It was made ten times worse by the fact that his mother didn't come with an off switch.

"Giovanni Thomas, are you even listening to me right now?" Bianca Castigliaono demanded of her youngest child.

"Truthfully, I'm trying to tune you out right now, Ma." Tommy replied. He was thankful when the kitchen door opened and his best friend in the whole world came walking in sparing him from having to hear his mother's reply to what he had just said.

"Hey, Tommy, you look like I feel this morning." Brooke told him by way of greeting.

"I am hungover, I think we both had a little too much to drink last night. This is what I get for trying to keep up with you." Tommy retorted with a smirk.

"Mrs. Castigliaono, I hope you don't mind me just popping in here like this." Brooke spoke to her brothers' mother-in-law.

"Ainsley, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Aunt Bianca?" Bianca asked her. Brooke was the only one of the Hoyt siblings that she held in really high regard. Sure she liked Emmett, but she really had a soft spot for Brooke.

"Just once more like always." Brooke replied with a smile. She was obviously ignoring the fact that the older woman had called her by her given name.

"What are you doing here, Brooke?" Johnny asked he was a little afraid to know that answer to that question.

"I came to get Tommy, since we have both been summoned to our niece's house." Brooke informed him.

"Which niece?" Tommy asked hoping beyond all hope she wasn't talking about who he thought she was talking about.

"B; she wants us there as soon as we can get there without her having to track us down. Those were her words, not mine. I get the feeling that she isn't very happy with us at the moment." Brooke answered him.

"B is never really happy with us. The sooner you get that little fact through your head the better off we'll be." Tommy advised her.

"Tommy, you'll have to forgive me if I'm not keen on taking advice from on a man who is on Hank's hit list. You have to remember that out of the two of them he is the least homicidal. So, if you have the misfortune to piss him off, you've done something horrible." Brooke said rolling her eyes at him.

"I don't even know why we're friends sometimes, Ainsley." Tommy told her with a pout fixed on his face.

"Truth be told, I don't know either, Giovanni." Brooke retaliated by calling him by his given name.

"You two do know if you keep B waiting she won't be happy don't you?" Johnny asked the pair. He knew damn good and well how his granddaughter could be.

"Dad, she can wait until I get some food in me." Tommy replied. He wasn't going to go running just because his niece told him to.

"Tommy, she said that she would even feed you. I was serious when I said that she isn't in a good mood right now." Brooke warned him.

"Fine, I suppose that the condemned man is entitled to one last hearty meal." Tommy commented rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Calleigh opened her eyes she had to blink just to be sure that she wasn't seeing things. But, sure enough laying there in bed next to her was her husband. "Oh God, I know that I wasn't that drunk last night." She groaned. Sleeping with her husband was just going to make an already complicated situation that much more difficult.<p>

Parker choose that moment to wake up effectively dashing any hope she had of getting out of there without having to talk to him. "Cal, did we do what I think we did last night?" he asked her. Admittedly things were a little fuzzy in his head at the moment. With as much as he drank all of the time one would think that that wouldn't happen to him anymore.

Calleigh lifted the blanket that covered them with fear pounding in her veins. Sure enough they were both as naked as the day their were born under there. "Unless we both decided that we like to sleep naked now, I'm pretty sure that we had sex last night." She informed him.

Parker ran his hands over his face. "That's just great, that is probably the last thing that needed to happen at the moment. It's not like we're not going through enough right now." he moaned.

"So I guess there is no use is asking you if you regret that it happened." Calleigh commented with a snort.

"Cal, you know as well as I do that the last thing you and I needed was to fuck and make things more complicated than they already are." Parker reasoned with her.

"Park, we didn't fuck, we made love there is a difference. I know that things between us haven't been ideal lately, but I don't regret what happened last night." Calleigh spoke to him from her heart.

Parker sighed, "Shit, I could never regret making love to you. I just don't know where this leaves us right now." he admitted.

"Park, this doesn't have to change anything if you don't want it to. We're both rational adults and we don't have to let this mean anything." Calleigh reasoned with him.

"Cal, I'm sorry if I tried to make this seem like it was nothing more than a quick roll in the hay for me, because that couldn't be farther from the truth. I just want you to know that there hasn't been anyone else since you and there most likely won't ever be anyone else." Parker apologized. He knew that the two of them really needed to get their shit together.

"Parker, you have no idea how much it means to me that you have been there for me the last couple of days." Calleigh told him seriously.

"Right, now if only I could stay sober long enough to be there for you like you deserve all of the time." Parker gave a derisive snort.

"Park, I don't think that at all. I know that grief makes people do funny things. I would still be drunk all of the time if it weren't for your sister helping me get off the bottle." Calleigh replied.

"I know that's not what you think, that's how I feel about myself. It was bad enough that I failed Jesse I didn't have to fail you too. Sometimes it seems like the only thing holding us together was that little boy and once we lost him everything fell apart." Parker mused seriously. He was in a really dark place at the moment and there wasn't really anyone who could reach him.

"That's not true, Victor Parker, you and I love each other very much, we're just both a mess right now." Calleigh corrected him. She didn't like thinking that their marriage was a lost cause. One of the only things that kept her going some days was the fact that she was sure that their marriage could be repaired one day.

"Cal, I do love you, but I can't even think about being with you when I'm absolutely disgusted with myself for not protecting Jesse better. I don't even really like to be around your dad or Piper, I know that on some level they have to blame me for losing their grandson." Parker leveled with her. This was the most honest that he had been about his feelings in a long time.

"Parker, you're not at fault here and even if you were you wouldn't be the only one. I was home that night too, but I was too busy trying to get my article done that I didn't go running when I heard those crashing sounds. Hell, I'm probably more at fault than you are. We don't even know that he's gone, we just know that he isn't with us right now." Calleigh got misty-eyed just talking about what happened to their son.

"Cal, there was just so much blood that I don't see how he could have survived." Parker said he too was tearing up.

"Parker, I don't know how, but this is all going to be ok one day soon." Calleigh said wrapping her arms around her husband.

Parker surprising them both brought his lips crashing down on hers and he let his hands roam her body.

Calleigh didn't make a move to stop him because she needed the physical contact just as much as he did.

* * *

><p>Patty was sitting at her brother's kitchen table with her head in her hands. Oriana sat to her right, Rachel was on her left, and Bianca sat across from her.<p>

"Charlie, how about you tell us what's going on with you?" Bianca asked her sister-in-law gently.

"B, I think that it's entirely possible that I'm turning into a slut." Patty groaned. She couldn't believe that she had behaved the way she had been behaving the last few days.

"Charlie, I'm sure that it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. Whatever it is we can help you." Rachel told her gently.

"In the last three days I've slept with three different guys. I'm pretty sure that that makes me a slut." Patty replied.

"Charlie, that in no way makes you as bad as Carly is." Oriana pointed out to her.

"Last night I slept with Ricky, the night before that I screwed my regular fuck buddy, and the night before that I fucked Tommy. I'm pretty sure that that makes me as bad as Carly is." Patty shot back.

Bianca couldn't help shaking her head and chuckling at the younger woman. "Charlie, believe it or not that is normal and it doesn't make you a bad person. I'm sure that you and Tommy got just what you wanted from each other. I know that you and Rafe have that little song and dance that you go through all of the time. And finally we come to the fact that you're really still in love with Ricky and you didn't do anything wrong by sleeping with him."

"How did you know that I've been screwing Rafe?" Patty asked her.

Bianca arched her eyebrow at her. "Charlie, I'm not stupid, I have seen the way you two look at each other." She explained.

"So, I'm not a slut?" Patty asked just to be sure.

"No, you're not a slut, you didn't do anything wrong. You're behaving the way that a single woman in her twenties should. You love Ricky, it's not like you haven't slept with Rafe before, so Tommy was the only notch that you added to your bedpost." Rachel laughed.

"Charlie, you shouldn't ask me about things like this. I can count my sex partners on one hand with fingers left over and I've been married to two of them." Oriana pointed out to her.

"So, you've only ever slept with Hank and Chord?" Bianca asked her sister out of curiosity.

"There was this other guy I slept with when Chord and I broke up for like a month." Oriana informed her. "What about you two?" she asked her sister and her cousin.

"First and foremost there is Perry, before him there was my professor in college, a couple of frat boys, and then one guy in high school." Rachel really had to stop and think about it a minute.

Bianca got a thoughtful look on her face. "Mal, Chris, Hank, Dante when Hank and were broken up, I married Hank, and then Chris again." She listed.

"You slept with Dante?" Patty asked her with a look of disbelief on her face. It didn't even faze her that Rachel had admitted to sleeping with her professor.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it, but I was being a bitch to your brother at the time." Bianca answered her.

"That was right before Dante and Hailey got together. You were only being a bitch because you two got drunk and got married." Rachel called her out.

"Hey, I never claimed to be sane back then." Bianca defended herself.

"Baby girl, nobody thinks of you as sane now." Henry said coming into the kitchen. He was dressed in a pair of athletic shorts and that was it. He had just gotten out of the shower. He stopped long enough to kiss his wife before grabbing a banana off the counter.

"Thanks for that, honey." Bianca replied sarcastically. "Did you check on the kids?" she asked him hopefully.

"I did and they are all still sleeping." Henry reported. "Rach, Danny is fine he's in the crib with Trip and they are both snoozing right now. Chris told me to tell you that he was going home to take a shower and he will be over here as soon as he's done."

"Thanks for telling me, Hank." Rachel smiled at him gratefully.

"O, I hate to ask this, but what are you doing here?" Henry asked his sister-in-law.

"Your sister and cousin both agreed to meet me here, so I can get an interview with them for my article." Oriana informed him.

"Charlie, what brings you to the mad house?" Henry asked his baby sister.

"I needed to talk to a woman and then I remembered that B is pretty much the older sister I should have had instead of Carly." Patty chuckled.

"So, you had to talk about sex." Henry stated bluntly while shaking his head.

"Would you want to talk to Carly about sex?" Patty asked him evenly.

"Nope, I can't say that I blame you for coming to B. But, you're getting to be almost as bad as our dear sister Carly. I happen to know for a fact that you're knocking boots with Rafe." Henry replied grinning at her.

"How did you know?" Patty demanded. She thought that she had been keeping that little fact from her brother.

"He has to touch you every time he walks into the bullpen." Henry informed her.

"You got that we were sleeping together from that?" Patty knew that he was a good cop she just had no idea that he was that good.

"That and the little fact that you two can't really look at each other most of the time. You have to remember that I know what that is like. I couldn't get a certain someone to talk to me much less look at me for like three weeks after the first time we slept together." Henry told her looking pointedly at his wife as he spoke.

"I just said that no one accused me of being sane back then." Bianca said shrugging.

"Hank, just out of curiosity, how many women have you slept with?" Patty asked her brother.

Henry looked at his wife to make sure him answering that question wasn't going to piss her off. "There was Looney Tune, Psycho Bitch, Crazy Bitch, and then B."

"B, did your husband just call me Looney Tune?" Oriana asked her sister.

"Well, you were my first and that was the first name I listed, so I'm thinking that I did just call you that. I also called Brooke a crazy bitch and I don't see anyone in this room being offended by that, because it happens to be true." Henry laughed when Oriana glared at him.

"With the way you two fight I will never know why you thought it would be a good idea to get married." Rachel said shaking her head.

"O, is there any special reason that you have a Playboy with you?" Henry asked just now noticing that fact.

"Hank, you really don't want to know." Oriana told him her tone was deathly serious.

Henry took the magazine from her. He thumbed through it for a moment before his eyes bugged out of his head. "I'm willing to bet any amount of money that my mom and Aunt Phoebe don't know anything about this." He had been wise and only gone to the table of contents. From the way Oriana had been acting he knew that he wasn't going to like what he found in there. "Charlie, I want you to look at that and tell me how outraged I should be." he said handing the item in question to his sister.

Patty found in the table of contents what had caught her brother's eye and flipped to those pages. She shook her head and scoffed. "Hank, I'm thinking that you are going to want to express moral outrage the next time you see our darling sister. She is showing all of her goods and so is our cousin for that matter."

"Carly is my problem, Val happens to be Prue's problem." Henry retorted. He went to the counter and grabbed the phone before punching in a number from memory. "Chuck, is your wife up?" he asked and he waited for Chuck to respond. "Put her on the phone." He said before falling silent again. "Prue, you need to have a talk with your sister." he announced. "She posed naked in Playboy along with my less than angelic sister." he said in response to the question his cousin had asked him. "I was just giving you a head's up, don't bite my head off. This is in no way, shape, or form my fault. I'll talk to you later." he stabbed the end button on the phone with his finger.

"I told you that you didn't want to know." Oriana laughed at the look of outrage that was on Henry's face at the moment.

"I can only pray that my dad doesn't find out about this, because I'm reasonably sure that it will kill him." Henry sighed.

"Who's killing Uncle Henry, and am I going to have to do the paperwork?" Paige asked coming in the kitchen door with Victor.

"Paige, don't ask." Patty warned her.

"Val and Carly just decided it would be a good idea to pose naked in Playboy." Henry said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't know why anything that those two do surprises you." Victor couldn't help laughing at his father.

"What are you two doing here?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know if you remember this or not, but you told us to be here. You wanted to get the details on what Brooke and Tommy are up to. I hope they hurry, because I'm supposed to be having breakfast with my husband right now." Paige reminded her mother.

"That's right I did summon you two." Bianca said recognition dawning on her face.

"While I'm thinking about it, this is your cut from that last job." Paige said handing her mom an envelope full of money.

Bianca took it from her and then gave her a look. "Paige, this can't be right. This is entirely too much money for a three way split. Besides that I only did a little bit of research for you."

"That's because it was only a two way split. I went and killed the demon by myself on my lunch break the other day." Paige informed her.

"Victor, you're not supposed to let your sister do things that can get her killed." Bianca scolded her son.

"Mom, you know as well as I do that I can't keep her from doing anything." Victor pointed out to her.

"Where's my dad, Aunt Rach?" Paige asked she was just now noticing that her father wasn't in the room.

"He and Hank went for a run this morning and he is in the shower. He should be over here any minute. It's not like it takes him long to shower and it's not like we don't live right next door." Rachel answered her.

As if he knew he was being talked about Chris came walking into the room at that moment. He went over to his wife and kissed her. "Morning, doll face," he greeted her cheerfully.

"Morning, Perry," Rachel replied smiling at him.

Chris went to his daughter and hugged her. "Hey, baby girl, it's a pleasant surprise to see you."

"I'm supposed to be having breakfast with my husband at my mother-in-law's house right now, but Brooke and Tommy both made the mistake of asking Vic and I for help with demons, so now I have to be here." Paige explained to him.

"You know you rather be here." Bianca teased her daughter.

"You've got that shit right, you don't pressure me for grandkids the way Aunt Nic does." Paige laughed.

"Paige, no one in their right mind thinks that you should have kids. Aunt Lyn even told you to never be guilty of procreating because the world doesn't need another insane genius like you." Patty reminded her niece.

"I'm pretty sure that the only reason she said that was because I had just done something to piss her off. You have to remember that right before she said that I had just gone into a hostage situation without wearing a vest." Paige replied.

"Honestly, people who do the job that we do shouldn't have kids because of the hours that we work." Victor threw out there.

"It's a matter of being able to balance everything. Admittedly with cases like the one we just closed it can be hard, but it isn't impossible." Henry rolled his eyes at his son. Both the twins had taken after Bianca when it came to their cynical view of the world.

"In other words, Victor, shut your mouth." Bianca told her son jokingly.

"And then you say that she won't kill me." Victor scoffed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Vic, I don't even like admitting that you're my twin sometimes." Paige told him shaking her head sadly.

"Paige, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like to admit that he's related to you either." Brooke said as she came in the door with Tommy.

"Brooke, don't fuck with me. If that is how you feel don't call me for help anymore." Paige was only half joking.

"In all fairness I didn't call you for help, I called Vic. But apparently he can't find his ass with both hands without you right there to help him." Tommy offered.

"The point is that you two are now trying to work in my area of operation without telling me and I have a problem with that." Bianca said staring them both down.

"Try not to treat us like children, we are the same age as your husband." Brooke pointed out to her.

"Good luck with that one Brooke, she treats me like a baby and I'm the same age as Hank." Oriana threw out there.

"B, I showed you the job that I was going to take and I was told that I couldn't do it." Tommy threw up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"That's probably because you're half retarded and shouldn't be trusted to do these jobs." Paige observed.

"Actually, the reason he can't take his job is because his mark was Greg. I don't know what Louie did this time, but I'm probably going to have to bail his ass out just like I always do." Henry informed her.

"With Louie there is no telling what he did." Chris said shaking his head.

"I would really like to know why these two were so quick to jump on those jobs. They haven't been home in God knows how long and now they both show up." Bianca mused more to herself than to anyone else.

Henry had been watching both people in question and he cocked his head to the side when he saw Brooke pop her knuckles. "Brooke, is there something that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hank." Brooke disputed.

"Bullshit, you just cracked your knuckles, all you Hoyts do that when you want to avoid answering a direct question." Henry called her out.

"Will you tell Lenny if we tell you the main reason we're here?" Tommy asked.

"That all depends on what you have to tell me." Henry replied with a shrug.

"Tommy, we might as well tell him." Brooke said and Tommy nodded his acceptance of that statement. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a badge on a dog tag chain. "Boston Police Department, I'm Detective Brooke Hoyt, and that is my partner Detective Tommy Castigliaono."

"I hate to tell you guys this, but I'm gonna have to call my boss." Henry said reaching in his pocket for his cell.

"Hank, hold off on that for just a minute. I want to find out what they are working on." Bianca told her husband.

"You know that she won't be happy." Henry pointed out to her.

"Let her complain to my boss about it, I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to do that right now." Bianca replied with a shrug. While Henry and Chris had been sent over seas she had picked up a second job as a U.S. Marshal. She was good at it and she could track just about anyone down.

"We did come out here under the guise of taking those jobs, but the reason we're really here is we think that that demon is responsible for a string of witches being murdered." Tommy admitted.

"Hank, I think that you can hold off on telling mom about this. I know that she'll be pissed if she finds out that we kept this from her, but it's a risk I'm willing to take at the moment." Bianca told her husband.

"Fine, just know that you're dealing with her if she finds out about this." Henry said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"What did you have in mind?" Victor asked his mother.

"I'm going to go to Uncle Mickey and tell him that I changed my mind about taking that job. He'll be happy to hear it, because according to him no one is as good as I am." Bianca answered him.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea?" Chris asked her. He had become really protective of her since Paige was born.

"Chris, this isn't my first rodeo, I'll be fine just like I always am. Don't think for a second that I would take this job if I didn't know for a fact that I'm going to come back home to my kids." Bianca assured him. She knew just what he was thinking.

"If this has a police angle to it, I think that we're going to have to cover that possibility too." Paige pointed out.

"I know and that's why Victor is going to go to the station and look for similar cases. I would send you, but you have somewhere to be right now." Bianca explained to her.

"Can I help?" Henry asked. He knew better than to act he was getting protective of her.

"Yeah, you can make sure that your spawn don't burn the house down without me here to keep an eye on all of you." Bianca smirked at him.

"I don't know how many times I have to ask you not to refer to my children as spawn. Besides that it's their oldest brother and sister who are the bad ones." Henry joked.

Bianca could tell that he was kinda hurt that she didn't need his direct help. "It won't be for long, I just need you to hold down the fort for a couple of hours while I do recon work. Then we'll get one of our mothers to watch the kids, so we can get rid of the demon." She went on.

"Sounds good to me. But I think you can hold off on that for a little while, because your brats will all be upset with you if you leave before they wake up." Henry pointed out to her.

"If I can't refer to them as spawn then you don't get to refer to them as brats no matter how true that happens to be." Bianca teased him.

"And then you wonder where this one gets it." Chris said hooking his thumb in Paige's direction.

"I know damn well where Paige and Victor both get it, but that is beside the point right now. Rach, as soon as I make good on my promise to feed Tommy, you and I are going to go find your dad." Bianca announced.

Rachel gave her cousin a withering look. "B, you know that I don't like to tempt fate by hunting that man down." She whined.

"Too bad, I think it's time that you got your ass back in the game. Danny is four months old now and you're going to have to go back to demon hunting at some point." Bianca explained to her.

"God knows that by the time the twins were four months old good ol' what's her face was taking jobs again." Henry cracked pointing at his wife.

"B, what keeps you from killing him in his sleep?" Oriana asked her sister like that question had just occurred to her.

"It's no fun for me if they don't put up a fight first, besides that I really love the big idiot." Bianca said smiling fondly in her husband's direction.

* * *

><p>"Dom, brother of mine, where is your wife this morning?" Liz asked her younger brother out of curiosity.<p>

Dom just shrugged. "Hell if I know, she said that she had some things to take care of and she would meet me here. With her there is no telling what she had to take care and there is no telling how long it will take her." He replied.

"You should feel bad for talking about me like that. I told you that I'd be here and I'm here." Paige said orbing in.

"Like I said with you I never know how long you're going to take." Dom repeated himself.

"Cut him some slack, Pal, you're not exactly known for keeping good track of time if you're busy." Alan defended his brother-in-law.

"Al, how you survive around her I will never know. She is a Halliwell woman after all, I find that it is better not to piss them off." Wyatt advised his cousin.

"What's worse is she's got that damn Hoyt blood in her too, those aren't the most sane women on the face of the earth either." Chord chimed in.

"Need I remind you that your unborn daughter is half Hoyt?" Paige asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"I know that, but I married the other sane sister, so I have nothing to worry about." Chord retorted.

"The implication being that my mother is insane?" Paige asked just to make sure that she understood him correctly. She knew damn well what he had meant though.

"Everyone and their brother knows that your mother is probably certifiably insane. You shouldn't act like this is big news to you." Troy said. He had just come up from his basement bedroom. As sad as it was to say he was almost thirty-two years old and he was still living at home with his mother. Now he wasn't there all that often so that made it a little better.

"I know this very well, we were having an argument of sorts the other day and the nicest thing I called her was a nutty bitch." Paige replied like it was no big deal.

"Troy, does your hair always look like that in the morning?" Savannah asked her oldest brother giggling.

Troy ran his hand through his hair, which was sticking up in all directions. "I will have you know that my hair didn't look like this until your Satan spawn of a baby brother came downstairs and got in bed with me. He thought that it would be amusing to play with my hair this morning." He informed her. "Besides that, I don't know why you're talking about how my hair looks when your other brother looks like a motorcycle gang reject." He of course was making fun of Chord's long hair.

"Fuck you, Troy." Chord said flipping him off.

"Chord Isaiah, don't talk like that in front of your younger siblings and your niece and nephew. You're about to be a father you need to learn how to watch your mouth." Nicole scolded her middle son lightly.

"Where is your wife anyway?" Troy asked him.

"She had some damn interview to do this morning and truthfully I'm glad that I don't have to deal with her damn pregnancy hormones right now." Chord replied.

"She is at my mother's house, because Carly and Val agreed to give her an interview. She is also carrying an damn issue of Playboy with her." Paige told him.

"Yeah, I don't ask too many questions, chances are I don't want to know the answer." Chord retorted.

"Damn, I can't believe that Val and Carly actually did it." Troy mused with a shrug.

"What did those two girls do this time?" Wyatt asked with a resigned sigh.

"They posed nude in Playboy." Troy answered him.

"They did what?" Wyatt asked running his hands through his hair.

"You heard him right, trust me I saw those pictures before I came over here and it wasn't pretty." Paige couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips.

"Nothing my sister does surprises me." Alan said shaking his head.

"I honestly thought that they were joking with me when they told me that they got that offer. I'm kinda pissed that Val didn't tell me, because I would have liked to have seen the Playboy mansion." Troy said with a pout on his face.

"Hey, I don't want to hear that, you perv." Wyatt said rolling his eyes at him.

"At some point today can we get to the reason that we're here?" Dom asked. He had way better things that he could have done with his morning and all those scenarios included having his way with his wife.

"Ask your little sister, she is the one who wanted us all here." Nicole told her son.

"Vanna, what's going on?" Dom asked her with a worried look on his face.

Savannah looked at Alan and he just nodded his head. He was going to let her be the one to tell them. "Well, if you must know, I'm pregnant." She reported with a face splitting grin.

"Aw, Momma, that's really great." Nicole said hugging her daughter.

"Al, anytime you need any practice you can borrow one of mine." Liz offered her brother-in-law.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." Alan joked.

"Al, as soon as mine gets here I'll tell you what it's like, so that way you have a chance to run for the hills." Chord teased him.

"Congratulations, guys." Tim said smiling warmly at them.

"Vanna, I can't believe that you're beating me to the punch with having kids." Dom told his sister.

"Everyone knows that I move faster than you do." Savannah joked with him.

"I think I might have to get me a mail order bride, you guys are all making me feel like I'm behind in the game." Troy threw out there.

"Troy, you probably have kids that you don't even know about." Paige pointed out to him. She was just going to pretend that she hadn't heard the comment that her husband had made a moment ago. He knew damn well how she felt about having kids.

"You have a point there, actually." Troy agreed with her.

"I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if I had a couple kids running around that I don't know about." Chord threw out there just to make conversation.

"For your sake you better hope that you don't, because I'm the one who will have to do the paperwork when your wife kills you." Paige laughed.

"My wife would never kill me, that's not her style. Oriana would just get B to kill me." Chord corrected her.

"In which case I would have to help hide the body instead of doing the paperwork." Paige countered.

"The only thing I ask is no homicide at the breakfast table." Tim joked with a big grin.

"You don't have to worry about Paige killing anyone in a room full of witnesses." Dom assured him.

* * *

><p>"Colt, do you think that maybe you can give us your undivided attention for a little while? I'm sure that whatever you're working on is important, but I don't think it will kill you to take a break." Prue told her grandson. As usual Colt had his concentration on whatever it was he did on his laptop.<p>

"Grandma, he can't even hear you right now. He's got those headphones on and he's more than likely in his own little world where they worship the ground that he walks on." Hayden told her.

Billy pulled a headphone off of his little brother's ear. "Hey, Jockstrap, grandma would like for you to join the land of the living with the rest of us." he yelled in his ear.

Colt jumped and then turned to glare at his brother. "That wasn't funny at all, Bill." He growled. He pulled his headphones off of his ears and put them around his neck.

"I happen to think that it was hilarious, Colt." Billy retorted.

"And I told you not to call me Jockstrap again." Colt said flipping him off.

"Colton John," Billie seethed through clenched teeth.

Colt looked at his mother innocently. "What'd I do?" he asked her.

"Colt, don't make gestures like that with your baby sister and my younger siblings in the room. They are too little to be seeing things like that." Billie explained to him.

"But it's alright for your oldest son to call me Jockstrap?" Colt asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"William Carl, don't call your little brother that anymore, he doesn't like it." JD scolded his oldest child.

"Billy, you're not 'posed to be bad." A dark headed little girl said climbing up in his lap.

"Andie, you should know by now that I'm always getting in trouble." Billy laughed at his baby sister. Andrea Prudence Halliwell was Billie and JD's youngest child at only two.

"Don't be mean to Colt." Andie scolded him seriously.

"Hayden, is it just me or do you sometimes get the feeling that Andie likes Colt better than she likes us?" Billy asked his oldest sister.

"I'm pretty sure that she does like Colt better than she likes either one of us. And to think I waited thirteen years to have a sister and this is how she treats me." Hayden replied laughing.

"Hayden and William, you both should be ashamed of yourselves for talking about your baby sister like that." Andy playfully scolded his grandchildren.

"Hayden, for what it's worth all three of my little sisters adore the ground that you walk on." Billie offered her oldest daughter.

"I know they do, it's because I exude awesomeness." Hayden smirked.

" I think that you spent entirely too much time with Carly and Val when you were younger. That is something that one of them would have said." Billy observed. He was one to talk he had spent quite a bit of time with those two.

"Billy, they all have your grandma's ego, that's the problem." Andy pointed out.

"Andy, do you like sleeping on the couch?" Prue asked her husband conversationally.

"I'll just sleep in the racecar bed with Joey." Andy retorted with a smirk.

"Grandpa, you don't have to put up such an act, we all know that you rather sleep in the princess bed with Allie." Hayden teased him.

"Hey, I've slept in the princess bed before and there is nothing wrong with it." Billy objected to what his sister had said.

"Billy, it's not like you had to, you do have an apartment." Prue said with a confused look on her face.

"Grandpa and I got pretty deep into the sauce, so I had to stay here since I was too drunk to even orb home. I don't know if anyone here has ever tried drunken orbing, but it's not fun at all." Billy professed solemnly.

"The last thing anyone needs is you and your grandpa drinking together." Billie said shaking her head at her son.

"It wasn't very pretty, but it had to be done." Billy retorted.

"Billy Boy, I'm fairly sure that you don't have to do half the shit that you end up doing." Parker said coming into the room.

Hayden rushed over and threw her arms around Parker's neck. "Hi, Uncle Parker, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Hayden, it's good to see you too. You act like you don't see me almost everyday." Parker chuckled hugging her back.

"Park, what's up, buddy?" Andy asked him. He was really worried about Parker, but at least he looked somewhat sober for a change.

"It's Saturday and that means it's laundry day. For me that means I have to track down all of my clothes where I've left them throughout the week." Parker explained rubbing his hands together. "Had I known Billie, JD, and the kids were here I would have waited until later to stop by."

"Victor Parker Alan Halliwell Jr., don't be ridiculous, you know that you are always welcome here. I don't care what time of the day or night it is." Prue scolded her baby brother for even thinking that he wouldn't be welcome at her house.

"Park, you know that as long as I have a roof over my head you'll have a place too." Andy pointed out to him.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Parker said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender. "So, I see Andie, where are the other ankle biters?" he asked.

"The other four are running around here probably getting up to no good as usual." Prue answered him.

"Uncle Park, do you want to stay and have breakfast with us?" Colt asked his uncle hopefully.

"I should really be making my rounds to get the rest of my clothes." Parker offered lamely.

"Come on, Uncle Parker, we want you to stay." Hayden said looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Really, Park, you should stay, it would give me someone to talk to." Billy added.

"Billy, for the record, I like your younger siblings more than you because they call me Uncle Parker." Parker joked finally relenting as he sat down.

"I know that I'm the unwanted child and I'm ok with that now." Billy joked right back.

"Wee Willy, if you talked less I'm thinking that we would all be better off." Parker laughed shaking his head at his nephew.

"I'm pretty sure that his mouth is the chief reason that Mia broke up with him." Hayden threw out there. She loved aggravating her oldest brother; it was really a sport for her.

"Hayden, you have no idea what you're talking about, so don't go there." Billy warned her.

"Alright, children, don't all of you start fighting this morning." Parker joked with them. He had to admit that it felt good to behave a little bit like a normal person for the moment.

* * *

><p>"B, Rach, I would ask what you two are doing here, but I have a feeling that I don't want to know." Maria greeted her sister and her cousin cheerfully. She was sitting at her mother's kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand.<p>

"Maria, don't you have a house of your own?" Bianca asked her sister teasingly.

"Tyler told me that he wanted me to have the morning to myself, so he is taking care of the kids right now." Maria replied.

"You willingly spend your free time with mom?" Bianca asked arching her eyebrow.

"Bianca Lyn, I will have you know that I'm not as bad as you make me out to be." Lyn protested.

"Don't mind her, Aunt Lyn, she has been in a mood all damn morning." Rachel offered.

"B, what do need?" Frank asked his daughter.

"I actually need to talk to your brother." Bianca replied.

"What can I do for you, Anca?" Mickey asked her knowing how much she hated to be called that.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you called me by that stupid ass name again. I'm just here to tell you that I'm going to take that job I told you I couldn't take after all." Bianca explained to him.

"Thank God, the only bite I got on that offer was my baby sister. I hate to say it, but she is nowhere near as good as she likes to think that she is." Mickey said sounding excited about the fact that his sister wasn't going to be the one taking this job now.

"Yeah, you should probably be more worried about the fact that Tommy is the only backup that she has. Those two together are pretty much a recipe for disaster." Angie pointed out to her husband.

"That's why I decided to step in. Those two are both bound to wind up getting hurt if they don't have a little bit of help." Bianca agreed.

"Do you need the specifics of the job?" Mickey asked her.

"No, I already took those away from Brooke so she doesn't hurt herself by thinking too much." Bianca replied in a dismissive manner.

"Bianca Lyn, promise me." Lyn said looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Promise what?" Bianca asked like she didn't know damn well what her mother wanted her to promise.

"Promise me that you'll be careful." Lyn told her.

"I promise," Bianca swore and then she shook her head. "Mom, you're getting to be as bad as Chris is."

"B, you are the mother of his oldest baby. You're going to have to get used to the fact that he is going to be protective over you." Lyn pointed out to her.

"B, at least he knows when to stop with you, he is ten times worse with me." Rachel offered.

"You're married to him, that's why he's worse with you. He was never like this with me before Paige was born." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Baby, that is just something that you're going to have to get used to. Your father is the same damn way with me. He tells me to be careful every time I walk out the door to go to work. I'm not supposed to know about this, but I'm pretty sure that Hank has a standing order to stop me from doing anything dangerous." Lyn chuckled.

Before Bianca could reply to that Chase, Mikey, Donnie, and Greg all shimmered into the room. Greg was bent over holding onto his side as if he was in pain. Mikey had a wide assortment of cuts and bruises on his face.

"What the hell happened to those two?" Frank asked his oldest son.

"Don't ask, Pop." Chase said shaking his head.

"Frankie, those two decided that it would be a good idea to bare knuckle box." Donnie said rolling her eyes.

"Donnie, that is not even how it happened. Chase didn't have a fighter, so he asked Mikey and I to fill in." Greg corrected her.

"And you both got your asses kicked?" Bianca asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey, you should have seen how big the guys that we fought were." Mikey objected to the tone that she had taken.

"That's no excuse, Mikey." Bianca said giving him a look.

"Uh Oh, Mikey, you're gonna get in trouble." Rachel teased her baby brother.

"No, I pretty much gave up on him when I taught his ass. The boy barely made it to advanced self defense." Bianca replied.

"Donnie, what the hell are you doing with them?" Angie asked her baby sister.

"I was with Greg anyway and I figured that I might as well go along with them to see what they were doing." Donnie informed her.

"Donnie, I wouldn't have had to ask them both to do this if my fighter hadn't backed out on me. Victor was supposed to take those fights, he is more than capable of handling both of those guys." Chase corrected his aunt.

"I needed to speak to my son this morning, that is why you couldn't have him for your illegal fighting ring." Bianca told her brother.

"It's not illegal when the cops know about it." Chase pointed out.

"The only reason I haven't put you under the jail is that I know you guys aren't doing drugs or anything like that." Lyn informed him.

"Mom, you know that you wouldn't bust me even if you knew that I was doing something wrong." Chase chuckled.

"Don't be so sure about that, she once let me sleep it off in the drunk tank over night." Donnie threw out there.

"That's because you and Maria both needed to learn a lesson." Lyn replied with a shrug.

"Maria, you've been arrested?" Chase asked his older sister a look of disbelief etched on his handsome features.

"Yeah, I was young and going through a bit of a rebellious phase." Maria answered him blushing.

"And Maria is supposed to be the saint." Bianca couldn't help laughing.

"B, just go do your research so you can kill your demon." Maria said flipping her off.

"Sophie, I just love you, you don't have to be mean to me." Bianca teased her.

"Mom, why didn't you just give her up for adoption when you had the chance?" Maria asked her mother.

"Because, she comes by it naturally. She is just like you father and she can't help that." Lyn couldn't help grinning. This is what she missed the most about her kids being little.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter, we just have one more until this episode is done. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait. Leave it to Carly and Val to pose nude in Playboy, that is totally something that those two would do. And God knows that the last thing that Chase needs to be doing is running an illegal fighting ring. Until next time please review.


	7. Loose Ends

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Loose Ends<p>

"B, I don't remember it ever taking you this long to get a little information on a demon before." Rachel whined to her cousin. They were in the library in magic school looking up everything they could find out about the demon that they were going after.

"When I was doing it before I never had to be this careful. You know that my husband and your husband would both shit a fucking brick if I got hurt." Bianca pointed out to her without looking up from what she was reading.

"That's because our husbands are both overprotective when they want to be." Rachel reminded her.

"Chris just worries because he doesn't want to be stuck with that little girl of ours." Bianca joked.

"B, you know as well as I do how bad he is about that girl. As a matter of fact he would probably get pissed off if he heard you say that." Rachel replied. She couldn't help laughing though.

"You're right, I really shouldn't project my feelings on him. I love that girl don't get me wrong, but you better believe I know which days of the week that she's supposed to be with her daddy." Bianca was carrying on a conversation with her cousin without looking up from what she was reading.

"Trust me, her daddy knows what days he supposed to have her too." Rachel observed. "B, I will never understand how you can read and talk at the same time."

"Rach, I multi-task really well, but since the twins were born I'm really good at splitting my attention. If I don't have an eye on both of them at all times there is no telling what they are going to get into." Bianca informed her.

Paige orbed into the library at that moment. "So, where are we?" she asked. She was really excited to get to do some demon hunting. This was pretty much how she blew off steam.

"Ask your mother, she's the one doing the research." Rachel told her.

"We'll be ready to go in just a minute. I'm almost got all the information that I need." Bianca answered before Paige could start bugging her. "Have you heard from your brother?" she asked.

"Nope, but Vic doesn't always feel the need to call." Paige replied.

"So, how was your breakfast?" Rachel asked her in a teasing tone.

"Uh, it was good. I had to remind myself that I can't kill my husband in front of witnesses, but it was good." Paige gave a lot more information than she had been asked for.

"Why were you going to kill him this time?" Bianca asked.

"Don't tell Uncle Hank this because I'm sure Al wants to tell him, but Savannah is pregnant. Of course that prompts my husband to give me what I like to call his 'why can't we have one look' the man seriously knows that I don't want kids." Paige was pretty much just rambling at this point.

"You love kids, your brothers and sisters adore you and you do them." Rachel said calling her on her bullshit.

"That's because I get to let them run wild and then I give them back to mom. I'm not kidding when I say that I let Paige, Victor, and Anna do whatever they want when they're with me. I only drew the line at letting the twins duct tape Anna to a chair. Even if I did think that the idea had a little merit. I let them duct tape Dom to a chair instead." Paige couldn't help laughing.

"I know that I should probably concerned about that, but I don't find anything wrong with it. I'm pretty sure that that says something about me." Bianca said shaking her head.

"It says that those oldest two are going to be just as nutty as you are." Rachel cracked.

"Which set of twins are we talking about?" Bianca asked with a smirk.

"The toddlers, not that I don't have my doubts about the older two sometimes." Rachel teased knowing that it would set Paige off.

"Rach, the two in their late twenties couldn't remind me more of their daddy's if they tried." Bianca told her.

"Actually, that's not exactly true, I'm a lot like Uncle Hank and Vic is a lot like my dad." Paige pointed out to her mom.

"Either way I don't know if that is a good thing sometimes." Bianca added.

"Woman, are you done yet?" Paige asked wanting to get on with this thing.

"Yeah, I've been done, I was just double checking. We both know what your father is like these days. He flips out if he doesn't have a bunch of solid information before we go off on one of these hunts." Bianca reminded her.

"I think that he has this fear of something happening to him while he's hunting demons." Paige replied rolling her eyes.

"Paige, I know how this is going to sound, but it has to be said. One day when you have kids you'll understand." Bianca told her daughter.

"If I have anything to say about it that won't happen anytime soon." Paige said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Henry asked his son and daughter-in-law when he came in the living room. He had his youngest child tucked under his arm and he was rubbing his knuckles on his scalp.<p>

"We came by because I felt like seeing mom." Alan smirked at his father.

"I see how you are." Henry replied sticking his tongue out. "You need to go up and finish cleaning your room before mommy gets mad at both of us." he told the little boy in his arms.

"Ok, daddy," Little Al agreed and he ran off when his father sat him on his feet.

"You two actually got most of his room clean?" Paige asked her husband.

"Well, we got started on it anyway." Henry replied with a sheepish grin.

"It's nice to know who I have to thank for your lack of cleanliness at times." Savannah commented to her husband.

"Hey, I clean all of the time. You just don't like the way that I clean." Alan corrected her.

"Alright, you two told me that you would tell me what you were doing here. I think that it's time for you to start explaining." Paige told them.

Alan got a big grin on his face before he answered. "Mom, dad, Vanna's pregnant." He announced.

"That is really good news you guys." Henry said pulling them both into a hug at the same time.

Paige kissed them both on the cheek. "You are both going to make really great parents." She told them.

"Just so you know I plan on pawning this kid off on you every chance I get." Alan cracked.

"We don't mind at all. Your brother does the same thing all of the time." Henry replied.

Proving his point for him Hank came walking into the room with his three children in tow.

"Henry Victor, what are you doing here?" Paige asked her oldest child. She still couldn't believe that her baby was old enough to have babies of his own.

"Mom, I need a really big favor." Hank said giving her a big grin.

"Of course we'll watch them." Henry said already knowing what his son was going to ask. He scooped Anna up in his arms. "How is Papa's girl today?" he asked kissing her all over the face.

"I good," Anna grinned back at him.

"Victor, Al is upstairs in his room if you want to go play with him." Paige told her oldest grandchild.

"Can I, daddy?" Victor asked his dad with a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course you can, Champ, just remember what I said about being nice to your sister. She's younger than you are and it's your job to protect her." Hank said bending down so that he was eye level with his son.

"I remember, daddy." Victor promised him nodding his head before he orbed up to where Little Al was.

Henry stood and shook his head. "I have the hardest time getting that kid not to use his powers."

"Hank let me see my nephew." Alan said holding his arms out for Trip.

"Trip, go see your Uncle Al." Hank handed his son over.

"Hey, little man, Uncle Al needs the practice. I don't mean to spread tales, but I'm gonna be a daddy soon." Alan told his nephew.

"Vanna, just remember that you could have been rid of his ass." Hank chuckled. He was still always ready with a joke.

"Hank, I love the retard, I can't help it." Savannah replied.

"Son, what exactly are you doing?" Paige asked.

"Mom, this is one of those things that you don't want to know about. But, let's just say that my wife is on one of her kicks right now." Hank replied.

"So demon hunting?" Henry asked to be sure he knew what he was talking about.

"Yep, you know B. She gets a wild hair every now and then and she has to take a job for old time's sake." Hank confirmed for him.

"You getting the kids tonight?" Paige asked. She never minded keeping her grandchildren; she just wanted to know how long she was going to have them.

"That's the plan. I haven't really seen them much in the last couple of weeks and I've missed them like crazy." Hank replied.

"That's because your boss has been working you guys like slaves." Henry chuckled.

"We had some big cases that we had to close. You know that we take a lot of flack because we're the only unit that has a female for a commanding officer." Hank pointed out to him.

"Dude, you might be the only man that I know who actually likes his mother-in-law." Paige couldn't help smirking at him.

"Yeah, I know. The sad part of it is I think I like her more than my wife does." Hank chuckled. It was a damn good thing that he had never claimed to be normal.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late, I just had this thing that I had to do this morning." Val said when she walked into her mom and dad's house.<p>

"It's not a problem, Bumblebee, we know that you are a very busy woman." Coop assured his daughter.

"Knowing my sister the way that I do she was just busy gettin' busy." Penny teased her older sister.

"Penny, please," Prue begged her baby sister pointing at her oldest son. "Watch your mouth in front of Charlie. He repeats everything that I don't want him to."

"Prue, Charlie isn't even paying attention to me right now, he is too busy playing with Sammy and Phil." Penny chuckled. She really did have to remember to watch her mouth in front of her nieces and nephews.

"You only think that he isn't paying attention to you right now, I can assure that he is just soaking up everything like a sponge right now." Chuck pointed out to her.

"Sammy has been the same way lately, I swear she is getting too curious for her own good." Lilly more or less agreed with her brother.

"You have to remember that they both have mom's genes in them, so they are going to be nosey." Val felt the need to point out. She acted as if she wasn't the same damn way.

"Charlie isn't as bad about being nosey as he is about doing things that he shouldn't do. I think he may have a little bit of his Aunt Val in him." Prue told her sister with a smirk.

"Don't forget to throw in his Uncle Cody." Jake supplied helpfully.

"Jake, if there weren't kids in the room I would tell you what I really think of you." Greg teased his brother.

"Grego, I'm kinda wondering why you look like you got the shit beat out of you." Brady told his youngest older brother.

"Chase holds these fights and Victor was supposed to take the guy I ended up fighting. He was built like a moose and he would have done a much better job than I did." Greg replied and then he saw his mother go to open her mouth. "Mom, you don't have to lecture me, B already did that for you. She insists that I need to let her give me lessons."

"I swear that you children are all going to be the death of me one of these days." Phoebe said shaking her head from side to side.

"I don't know what you're talking about, mom, Jake and I are both well behaved. It's your other children that you have to worry about." Prue retorted.

"You and Cupcake have done more than your fair share to give me gray hairs over the years." Phoebe called her on her bullshit. Her oldest daughter was nowhere near as innocent as she tried to make herself out to be.

"Mom, Prue and I were not that bad. Sure we got into a little trouble every now and then, but we are nowhere near as bad as our younger siblings are." Jake protested.

"You've got that shit right. I know that I might have a tendency to do things that are ill advised, but I have never done anything as bad as posing in Playboy." Prue hadn't really meant for that to slip out, but it couldn't be helped.

"Prue, what are you talking about?" Coop asked his daughter.

"Your precious second oldest daughter and her partner in crime apparently decided that it would be a good idea to pose in Playboy." Prue replied.

"Valerie Christina Halliwell, I don't know what possesses you to do some of the things that you do." Phoebe said shaking her head at her.

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal. Carly and I got the offer and we both decided that it was too good to pass up." Val explained patiently.

"Val, what were you thinking?" Prue asked her sister. She was really at a loss for what to say for once.

"I was thinking that I'm young, single, and nowhere near ready to settle down right now. I'm not like you and Jake; I don't do domesticated well at all. I realize that by the time you were my age you already had one child and you were pregnant again. You know that I'm more than a little wild and I'm not tied down, so it's alright for me to do things of that nature." Val reasoned with her oldest sibling.

Prue just nodded there really wasn't much she could say to refute that logic, because it all happened to be true. "Val, I didn't mean for it to sound like you had done something wrong. I'm just not comfortable with the thought of thousands of men ogling my baby sister." she replied. She had softened considerably.

"You might not realize this, but you're as bad as Wyatt ever dared to be." Val teased her.

"You better hope and pray that Wyatt doesn't find out about this, because he will blow his stack." Jake felt the need to state the obvious.

"Wyatt wouldn't know how to act if one of us didn't do something to worry him." Greg threw out there.

"Cody, you do more than enough to have people worried about you." Coop pointed out to his middle son.

"I don't know how you can say that about me, dad. You should know that I'm as pure as the driven snow." Greg said trying to put on an innocent act.

"As pure as yellow snow maybe." Jake scoffed.

"Jake, must you always fight with Prue and Greg?" Lilly asked her husband rolling her eyes.

"Prue and Greg wouldn't know how to act if I didn't give them a hard time." Jake explained to his wife like she should have thought of that.

"Lilly, you should just give up. You're never going to get them to not be at each other's throats all the time." Chuck advised his sister.

"Really I should have done more to stop them from fighting when they were little, but that is water under the bridge now." Phoebe said spouting off some crazy bullshit.

"Mom, it wouldn't be a trip home for me if I didn't get to hear my favorite two older people fight." Val said with a mock pout on her face.

"You only say that because you don't have to see them all of the time." Penny sighed rolling her eyes.

"That's right they do get on my nerves after awhile. I remember throwing a party after Prue moved out, because that meant I wouldn't have to hear them go at it as much." Val replied after thinking it over.

"I don't even know why I miss her when she is on the other side of the country." Prue said shaking her head.

"I don't know why either, it's not like we don't have the male version of her right here with us." Jake pointed at Greg.

"Bite me, Cookie Dough." Greg flipped his older brother off.

Charlie jumped up into Greg's lap at that moment. "Uncle Greg, you're not supposed to be mean to Uncle Jakie."

"Buddy, if I didn't talk mean to your Uncle Jakie he wouldn't know how to act." Greg chuckled ruffling his nephew's hair.

"Prue, you might have a situation on your hands." Jake said seriously pointing to Charlie.

Prue looked at her son and sighed. He had a faraway look on his face and she knew what that meant. "You've got to be kidding me. I was hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with those." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Prue, I'm sure that it's not a big deal." Chuck said trying to calm his wife down.

"I know that it's not a big deal, but that power sucks pretty bad." Prue pointed out to him. She knew that this day would come and she knew that she was going to do her best to help her son harness his power. It wasn't like he didn't already have other powers that he used on a regular basis. If only she knew what her son had seen she wouldn't be acting that calm.

* * *

><p>Roman woke up when the bright sunlight streaming through the hotel window reached his eyes. He had to smile when he looked over and saw his sleeping form of his wife next to him. He couldn't think of anything better than waking up next to her every day for the rest of his life.<p>

He very gently brushed a strand of hair out of his wife's face before kissing her forehead. If this was a dream then he didn't ever want to wake up. This right here was everything that he had ever wanted since the moment that he and Mel had started dating. Granted they had gone through a rough patch, but he had always known that they would end up together.

"Roman James, are you watching me sleep?" Mel asked her husband her brown eyes flying open.

"Must you always sleep so light?" Roman asked her in reply.

"I'm a cop, and sometimes I pull long shifts and I have to sleep at the office. When I do that I have to sleep so that I can be alert in a hurry if I need to be." Mel explained to him.

"Let's not talk about work right now, Mrs. Halliwell." Roman joked in a light tone.

"You're right, I can think of several things that are more fun that we can do, Mr. Nicolae." Mel replied laying her head on his chest.

"I really like the way you think, wife." Roman said wrapping his arm around her.

"Stick with me and you'll figure out that I have some pretty good ideas, husband." Mel replied. She couldn't help the grin that came to her face when she said the word husband.

"I know that already. I seem to recall that someone who shall remain nameless almost got us arrested for having sex on the beach. If you hadn't showed your badge our mothers would have been bailing us out of jail." Roman chuckled in reply.

"We were never in any danger of getting arrested. And besides that I was twenty years old and it had been a couple of months since I had saw you. You can't blame a girl for getting a little adventurous when she goes that long without getting laid." Mel retorted. He should have known that he couldn't make anything on her.

"That would explain why you were being so damn aggressive last night. I don't mind it in the least little bit, but damn, Mellie you totally rocked my world last night." Roman laughed deep in his throat.

"You weren't so bad yourself, hot stuff." Mel replied giggling.

"Jesus Christ, I really love you, Melinda Paige. I don't know what I did right enough to deserve you, but I'm not going to question it." Roman told her seriously.

"I really love you too, Roman James." Mel said kissing him.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for meeting me here on such short notice, Car." Jason stood from the table where he was sitting and greeted Carly with a huge smile plastered on his face.<p>

"Well, you said that it was important and I didn't want to keep you waiting." Carly replied. She smiled when he pulled out her chair and helped her into it.

"I just wanted to see you outside of the bedroom, so that we can have a chance to talk." Jason explained to her.

"Jay, you know as well as I do that there is nothing to say. We really shouldn't be doing this. You have a family now and I don't want to do anything to break that up." Carly retorted.

"Carly, I can't help how I feel about you. I wish that I could make these feelings go away, but I can't. I know that this is idiotic on my part, I really love my daughter and I don't want to have to put her through the pain of having her parents separated, but I can't be miserable either." Jason reasoned with her.

Carly smiled inwardly when he said that. She took more comfort in what he didn't say though. At no point in that passionate speech had he mentioned loving Katie. She strongly suspected that he was only with her because she had gotten pregnant and he had just confirmed that. "Jay, I won't know what you want unless you say the words." She told him.

"I want to be with you. I know that we hurt each other before, but that doesn't mean that we have to again. I love you Leigh and I want to be with you." Jason was damn pleading with her.

"Jay, I haven't changed, I'm still the same person that I was when we were together before." Carly pointed out to him.

"Let me ask you a question, do you love me?" Jason asked her.

Carly didn't even have to think about that question. "Of course I do." She answered automatically.

"Say the words, Carly. I know I told you that I wouldn't make you say them until you were ready, but I need to hear them if I'm going to do this thing." Jason told her bluntly.

"I love you, Jason, I always have and I always will." Carly replied firmly.

"Baby, I love you too." Jason said leaning over the table to kiss her.

"Jay, this isn't as simple as you're trying to make it out to be. I still live in New York and that is part of what was our undoing in the first place. We tried to make a long distance relationship work and it didn't. Hell, look at what being separated did to Mel and Roman. They knew how much they both loved each other and they still weren't able to stand the strain of being separated all of the time. I can't give up my clothing company; I've been working to get it off the ground since I was eighteen. And I don't expect you to move to the other side of the country to be with me, I know damn well what you would be giving up if you did that." Carly reasoned with him.

"Carly, you can't try to be reasonable about this, because there is no reason to it. You of all people should know that with your Uncle Coop being who he is. If I don't give us just one more shot I know that I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life." Jason replied.

"Jason, ignoring the problem isn't going to make it go away. Like I said before we really haven't changed, I'm still am who I am and you're still you. I don't know why you think that we can make this work this time around when we weren't able to make it work before." Carly retorted.

"We are going to make this thing work or die trying. We both know that things can't go back to the way that they were before. We both have to make an effort here. Don't think I forgot about the little fact that we have a daughter together." Jason told her seriously.

"Jay, the future can change with every decision that we make. Paige and the boys changed a lot of stuff. Whose to say that they didn't change us having a kid together." Carly replied rationally.

"I've had a lot of time to reflect on it and I don't think that that was one of the things that they changed. Carly, I know that you're still young and you don't want to think about settling down now and I'm not telling you that you have to. I'm perfectly willing to take you anyway I can get you as long as it means having you in my life." Jason replied. He wasn't going to let her talk him out of this. He was just about convinced that they belonged together.

"How do we combat the long distance thing?" Carly asked him. If he thought that he had all the answers then she was going to test him.

"Carly, I don't have everything figured out yet. I just know that we can make this work." Jason told her.

"Jason, what you need to do is go home to your fiancé and your daughter. I think that we are wasting each other's time." Carly said. She didn't see how that they could be together again when the same problems that had broken them up to begin with still existed.

Jason was going to reply to that, but his phone buzzed and he shook his head as he saw he had a text from Katie. "Carly, you don't have to believe me right now, but I promise you that we belong together."

"You say that now, Jason, but that's only because I'm right here. Things won't be so easy when I'm back in New York." Carly reasoned with him.

"We'll just have to make sure that this works out. I'm not going to promise you that this will be easy and I'm not going to promise you that we'll figure it out right away. The only thing that I can promise you is that I will go to my grave loving you and it will be a mistake if we don't give this one more shot." Jason gave her an impassioned speech.

"Jason, give some time to think about it. I don't want to feel like I'm being a homewrecker or anything like that." Carly sighed in resignation. She couldn't deny that he had made some pretty valid points.

"Take all the time that you need. I don't think of you that way, this is my choice not yours." Jason told her.

"Ok, I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no either." Carly relented.

"Can I see you again before you go back to New York?" Jason asked her hopefully.

Carly grinned at him. "If you can find a way to get away for awhile then yes you can see me again."

"Don't worry, I'll make the time to see you." Jason grinned back at her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for watching them both like this, mom." Chris said he was sitting with his parents and his cousin at the kitchen table of the manor. He had his son in his arms for the time being.<p>

"Chris, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that they are my grandchildren and I love spending time with them. Besides that Paige and Jackie keep each other entertained. Now, I might have to worry about them doing something to Mac every now and then, but for the most part they are good together." Piper replied.

"Mom, I've told her that it's her job to protect Mac since she's littler than she is." Chris informed her.

"Chris, they don't do anything that bad to your baby sister. They might tease her a little bit and they may not always let her play with them, but they are good to her for the most part." Leo assured his son.

"I'm sure that my little brat is the ringleader of most of the stuff that they do." Chris was the first one to admit that his daughter was no angel.

"Chris, not that I mind, but why exactly am I watching the kids?" Piper asked her son.

"Something tells me that you rather not know the answer to that question." Chris replied.

"That tells me that you're demon hunting again." Piper commented dryly.

"Aunt Piper, you know that my wife has to do something with her free time or she tends to get in trouble." Henry said attempting to make a joke out of the whole thing.

"In all fairness this wasn't exactly B's idea, she just felt the need to step in before things got out of hand." Chris corrected his partner.

"Tommy and Brooke are involved, I'm pretty sure things are already out of hand." Henry cracked.

"I'm pretty sure that the only reason B got involved is because Paige and Vic are involved. You know how she can be when it comes to those two." Chris reminded him.

"Chris, she's their mother, you might not get it, but we do tend to worry about our kids." Piper pointed out to her son.

"Mom, I think that I'm starting to understand the concept of worrying about your kids. I have a three year old whose mission in life is to do things that make me insane with worry." Chris replied seriously.

"And she drags her twin down with her every chance that she gets." Henry added.

"Hey, I will have you know that some of the things they do are Victor's ideas." Chris protested. He knew that his little girl was no angel, but for some reason he couldn't come out and admit that to a roomful of people.

"Chris, it's time for you to face facts. Our little girl is a natural born leader. That is both a good and a bad thing. On one hand I'm proud of that fact, but on the other hand that means that she can talk everyone into doing things that they shouldn't." Bianca said walking into the kitchen with Rachel. She was dressed in her demon hunting gear.

"I know that you're talking about Slick and not Ace." Chris teased he knew damn well which of their daughters she was talking about.

"I know damn well that you know that I was talking about Ace. Although, what I said is true about either of them." Bianca replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Speaking of Slick, where is she?" Henry asked when he didn't see his niece. Nobody but Mel really called Paige, Slick, but it help to have that distinction when talking about both of them at the same time.

"She had to go get Victor and then she had to go change into her demon hunting attire." Rachel answered him.

"Where are the two idiots that started this whole mess?" Chris asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't really know, but Paige said that she would go find them before they managed to get into anymore trouble." Bianca informed him.

"Who went to keep Paige out of trouble?" Leo asked with a smirk on his face.

"If she knows what's good for her she will just find those two and get over here like she said that she would." Bianca rolled her eyes. She knew that her daughter was perfectly capable of getting sidetracked.

"Mom, I will have you know that I'm too fucking tired to do anything but what you asked me to do." Paige said as she orbed in. Brooke and Tommy shimmered in at the same time.

"Where's you brother?" Bianca asked.

"He's on his way, he had to put all the files that he was looking at back so the dragon lady doesn't find out that we've been nosing around. Trust me, we will all be in deep shit if she finds out about this before we have something solid to tell her." Paige replied.

"Does Lyn know that you call her that?" Piper asked shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure that she knows we call her names behind her back, but I don't think she knows what names we call her. If she knew we would all be in deep shit for that." Chris answered his mother.

"Don't worry, Aunt Piper, we talk about you worse behind your back than we do about Aunt Lyn. She can be a bitch, but she still comes in second to you in that area if that's what you're worried about." Henry smiled sweetly and batted his long eyelashes at his favorite aunt as he spoke.

"Henry Victor, you are such a smart ass when you want to be." Piper a reproving tone in her voice. However, she couldn't manage to keep her grin from showing through.

"Hank, where are the crib midgets?" Bianca asked her husband. It had just occurred to her to ask about their kids.

"I think that they're with my mom, I can't be sure about that though. I did have Victor orb them over there. So there is a very good chance that they are lost somewhere right now." Henry reported with a dead serious look on his face.

"Hank, I don't think that's funny." Bianca said glaring at him.

Henry looked at her and rolled his eyes. "B, you know that I wouldn't actually do that. I dropped them off with my mom and dad myself. Though I think Uncle Alan might have borrowed Trip for a couple of hours since he needs the practice." He chuckled.

"Your mom called over here as soon as she got a chance to and told us that Savannah is pregnant." Piper told him. She then turned to Paige. "When are you gonna start having kids?" she asked knowing damn good and well how her granddaughter felt about having kids.

"Never if I can help it. Though, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to put Dom off. He wants kids right now and I don't, I'm pretty sure that I don't need to have kids." Paige answered her adamantly.

"Ok, Paige, we will have time to talk about your issues later. Right now, I think we need to focus on the demon." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, you know not to mess with me, the next time your ass needs help with a demon I'm pretty sure that I'm just going to let you go talk to one of your brothers and you can see how eager they are to help you." Paige shot back at her.

"Alright, don't you two start fighting. I for one would really like to get this demon gone so I can go back to Boston." Tommy said shaking his head. He was pretty sure that his family was fucking nuts.

"Tommy, you know that we can't go back to Boston yet." Brooke reasoned with him.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and check the book. B, I need you to come with me, since you're the one who knows about this demon." Chris said handing his son to his wife.

"Chris, maybe I'll just sit this one out." Rachel said hopefully.

"Rach, I'm not going to tell you what to do, I'm just going to tell you that you're never going to be ready to leave him to go demon hunting. I'll let you do what you think you need to do though." Chris advised her.

"Chris, where is our daughter?" Bianca asked him.

"She's in the living room playing with Jackie and Mac. Though, I'm pretty sure they're being too quiet, so there is really no telling what they are doing to Mac right now. I'd better check on them on my way up to the attic." Chris said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm just going to call dumb ass and see where he is right now." Paige said pulling out her phone to call her twin. That proved to be unnecessary though, because Victor orbed in at that moment.

"Don't look at me like that, Paige. You know that I had to put those files back where I found them or the boss lady will figure out what we're up to sooner than we want her to." Victor said when he saw the look his sister was giving him.

"Did you find anything?" Brooke asked him.

"Based on what I found I don't think that the demon we're taking care of today is the one that you guys are looking for. I did find some similar cases to the ones that you told me about, but this had a different feel to it." Victor replied.

"Shit, that's just fucking great." Tommy said throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

><p>Patty was sitting on the living room couch enjoying the hell out of the fact that she had the apartment to herself for the day. Actually, that was a lie, she didn't really like being alone, because that gave her entirely too much time to think about the fact that she was single and the reasons for that. There were times when she thought that she had done the wrong thing by breaking up with Ricky. But, then she it always came back to the fact that he had decided to go pro without telling her. She had known that it was coming, but she thought that he would have at least consulted her before he did something like that. A reasonable person though, would have stayed around so they could have talked it out, by the time that thought had entered her mind her pride wouldn't let her go back to him.<p>

She was mildly thankful when she heard a knock at the door, since she was right in the middle of one of her pity parties. Her gratefulness turned into frustration when she opened the door and saw the man that haunted her thoughts standing on the other side.

"Ricky, what are you doing here?" Patty asked him a mild tone of contempt in her voice as she spoke.

Ricky shrugged and grinned at her. "I figured that we might need to talk." He told her.

Patty opened the door wider to allow his entry even though the last thing she wanted to do was talk about what had happened between them. "Come on in, I don't see what we have to talk about though."

"Charlie, we need to talk about what happened last night. We didn't do anything wrong, but I would really like to know where we stand." Ricky replied evenly.

"Ricky, I don't know what there is to talk about regarding last night. We did what we did and it doesn't have to be more than that." Patty responded with a shrug.

"What if I want it to be more?" Ricky asked her sinking down on the couch.

Patty reluctantly sat down next to him at an angle so they were facing each other. "We've tried that once before and I will be the first to admit that we were great together. That is until things fell apart and as great as everything else was the end was just as spectacular on the other end of the spectrum. Things were so bad at the end that I don't know if we could even get back to how we used to be."

"There were a lot more good times than there were bad, I know that there at the end we could have been a case study for toxic relationships, but we were so good together. Things were good for a hell of a lot longer than they were bad. I should have known that things were over those last two weeks though. All we did was fight over everything." Ricky retorted.

"In all fairness I was being a bitch for those last two weeks." Patty admitted.

"Charlie, I wasn't the easiest person to live with for those last few weeks either." Ricky would take all of the blame for why they had ended if it meant that they could get back together.

Patty shook her head sadly and her brown eyes filled with tears. "Ricky, you know why we were fighting and it is my fault, I just couldn't accept that some things happen for a reason."

Ricky's huge brown eyes filled with tears now too. "Baby, you had just had a miscarriage and it was natural for you to be a little depressed. In hindsight it might have been a good thing I think that we proved that we weren't ready to be parents."

"We know that we both blamed me for losing the baby and we just grew apart from there." Patty replied.

Ricky leaned over and cupped her face in his hands. "Charlie, I know that you blamed yourself, but I never blamed you. Like I said we were in no way ready to start a family. That being said I want nothing more than to have a family with you someday. You've just got to give me one more chance, I promise you that I can walk away right now and never play football again if that is what you want." He pleaded with her.

"Ricky, I'm not going to ask you to give up on your dream just to make me happy." Patty replied her derisive snort making it clear what she thought of his last comment.

It was Ricky's turn to shake his head. "If you'll recall playing pro ball was never my dream. My dream was to open my own auto shop, I guess I just got caught up in all the hype that was made about me in college that I decided to go pro." He corrected her.

"Ricky, you are a pretty big deal, I mean you shattered every record for a quarterback at that school. I think in the back of my mind I always knew that you were going to go pro. I just wish that you had talked to me about it first. We were supposed to be getting married and you made a decision that affected both of us without running it by me." Patty explained to him.

"Charlie, I didn't think, I just got the offer to play pro ball and I jumped at it." Ricky replied lamely. There really wasn't much that he could say on the subject.

"That's the problem, you just jumped without taking me into consideration." Patty pointed out.

"Charlie, I didn't know how to broach the subject with you. It seemed like everything that I had to say back then set you off. I'm not saying that I shouldn't have tried to talk to you, but I had no clue what else to do." Ricky said shrugging.

"Ricky, we're not going to get anywhere by rehashing the past." Patty said shaking her head sadly.

"You're right, I don't care about the past right now, I just want to know what to do so that we can have a future together." Ricky replied.

"Ricky, I don't know what you want from me right now. More than anything I want things to go back to the way that they were between us, but I don't think that's possible." Patty reasoned with him.

"I understand if you don't feel like you can give me forever right now. Let's just take this thing one day at a time." Ricky came up with what he thought was a reasonable compromise.

"I don't know that it's a good idea for us to go into this expecting to get back what we had before. What we had before was pretty damn great and I'm afraid that we would just be setting ourselves up for disappointment when that doesn't happen." Patty told him seriously.

"I don't expect us to get back what we had before right away. I'm not naïve enough to think that this is possible, but I do think that with time we can have something even better than that. Charlie, I'm begging you to give me one more chance. I know as sure as the sun sets and rises everyday that I will never love any woman, but you. I realize that I messed things up and I want a chance to make them right." Ricky spoke passionately.

"Ricky, I just don't know that we should do this again. As it stands I think that we have a pretty good chance of staying friends. If we go out again and it doesn't work out we might not even have that. I'm sorry, but I rather have you in my life as my friend than not at all." Patty argued with him.

Ricky reached over and cupped her face again. "Charlie, just give me the afternoon to change your mind. I'm in pain without you." he said his brown eyes searching hers like he was trying to stare into her soul.

Patty closed her eyes tightly and sighed. "Fine, you can have the afternoon, but don't expect miracles." She relented. If she were being truthful with herself she wanted this just as badly as he did, but for some reason she was being resistant.

"I promise you that you won't regret this." Ricky swore with a grin and then he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Brady, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here at my apartment door. I let you stay with me last night, I don't know what more you can want." Hailey joked with her on-again-off-again boyfriend.<p>

"I think that I might have left my watch here last night and I just came back to get it." Brady said flashing her a charming grin.

"Don't you grin at me like that, you know where that got us last night." Hailey replied unable to keep a smile from gracing her lips.

"I don't know about you, but I really like where this grin got us last night." Brady replied bending over to peck her lips.

"I loved where this grin got us last night." Hailey retorted.

"So, you're not having any morning after regrets about sleeping with your ex?" Brady asked her cocking his eyebrow.

"The only regret I have is that you had to go so early and we only had time to do it one more time this morning." Hailey said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As much as I hate to mess with a good thing, I'm going to have to ask where this leaves us." Brady stated firmly. He wasn't going to let her play with him again like she had done the last time and he meant it.

"This leaves us in a place where I'm going to have to stop meeting you like this or my boyfriend is going to get jealous." Hailey cracked.

"And who is your boyfriend?" Brady asked her a slightly confused look on his face.

"That would be you, Mr. Halliwell. My heart is always going to belong to you and there is no use in me fighting it." Hailey informed him.

"I'm so glad that you said that, Ms. Mitchell. Otherwise I was going to have use my shrink skills on you and we both know that we don't want that." Brady joked.

"Brady, we've been through this, I have one too many issues for you to try to analyze." Hailey joked lightly.

"And seem to recall that I've told you countless times that I love you because of your issues not in spite of them." Brady reminded her.

"Just like I love you because of your psychology degree and not in spite of it." Hailey chuckled deep in her throat when she saw the wounded look that crossed his face.

"Everybody has always got to pick on the psychology degree." Brady said shaking his head in mock sadness.

"And by the way, I know that you left your watch here on purpose. I'm wise to your ways." Hailey called him out.

"I don't know how you could accuse me of such a thing." Brady said pretending to be offended.

"I don't know how I could accuse you of such a thing either. It's just that I know how your mind works and that should probably scare the hell out of me." Hailey teased him.

"Hails, if I scare you there are some of my patients that you better hope you never meet, because they are way worse than I am." Brady informed her.

"I know that you don't really want to talk about your patients right now." Hailey said standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Brady put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "You're right I don't want to talk about such things right now." he replied before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Emmett, I didn't expect to see you so early in the day. I figured that you would still be nursing a killer hangover." Frank greeted his baby brother when he stepped through his kitchen door.<p>

"I am nursing a killer hangover, but I thought it would be wise if I tracked my baby sister down, I never know how long it will be until the next time that I get to see her." Emmett replied.

"Brooke isn't here right now, as a matter of fact she is with Tommy. And in turn they are both with B and I'm sure that you really don't want to think about what that could mean." Lyn explained to him.

"That means that they are off having fun without me." Emmett retorted with a mock pout on his face.

"I'm pretty sure that there is still time for you to catch up with them if that is what you want." Mickey informed him.

"Nah, I would just be in the way and B would kick my ass." Emmett was smart when he wanted to be.

"Emmett, you give my little sister entirely too much power over you. She wouldn't be half the bitch that she is if you guys all didn't let it be known that you're terrified of her." Maria commented shaking her head.

"Maria, don't you have a house of your own?" Emmett asked his oldest niece with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't you have a girlfriend that you need to go take your turn with?" Maria asked in reply. A hint of a smirk was playing on the edge of her lips.

"First of all, Donnie is not my girlfriend. Second off, I don't think you're funny, Sophia." Emmett shot back at her.

"Don't start a war that you can't win, Daniel." Maria warned him.

"Aren't you both a little old to be fighting?" Angie asked looking between the two of them.

"No, not really." Emmett replied with a shrug.

"Emmett, what exactly is going on with you and my baby sister?" Lyn asked him out of curiosity.

"I don't think anyone but Donnie knows the answer to that question. It would help matters a lot if I didn't actually like Greg, but since I do I can't beat his ass." Emmett answered her.

"I think the better question is, what's going on with Brooke and Tommy." Maria threw out there.

"That's a question we've all been trying to answer for like the last ten years and no one has come up with anything useful yet." Angie said rolling her eyes. It was plain to her that her baby brother was head over heels for her husband's baby sister.

"Nothing damn well better be going on between those two. Tommy knows that I'll kill him if he even thinks about looking at my baby sister in a sexual manner." Emmett fumed.

"You're not going to kill him. Brooke could do a hell of a lot worse than Tommy. Hell, she has done worse than Tommy. It's a matter of getting those two to see that they would be great together." Frank put his foot down with his brother about the matter.

"Good luck with that one, dad, the most normal guy that Brooke has ever dated is Hank. We've all been trying to make Tommy and Brooke see that they would be good together for years now. " Maria pointed out to him.

"How many of the women in this family have had their way with that poor boy?" Angie asked rolling her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that Rach, Lindsay, and Donnie are the only ones who haven't." Maria replied.

"Sophia, when did you have the time to be with him?" Lyn asked her.

"Mom, when he was thirteen I kissed him and that was all. I only did that because I said that his first kiss should be from someone who knew what they were doing." Maria answered her.

"That's not normal, nor is the fact that Frank is trying to pimp out our baby sister." Mickey said putting his two cents in on the matter.

"I did that to my sisters all of the time before they both got married, it's not a big deal, Uncle Mickey. Hell, I still do that with Chase, not that it does any good." Maria said dismissing his concern.

"You need to put some of that concern on your cousin, I'm reasonably sure that Sean is gay." Angie told her oldest niece.

"Sean is not gay, he's just a whore and he knows that you're like mom and he can't bring his skanks around you." Lyn corrected her.

"I am not like mom." Angie protested.

"The hell you aren't." Lyn snorted.

"If it's possible you two fight more than B and Oriana do." Maria muttered.

"It's not possible for anyone to fight more than your younger sisters do. I don't know what it is with those two, but they can't get along for more than five seconds." Frank threw out there. Not that he had to say it everyone knew how much Bianca and Oriana fought.

Emmett just rolled his eyes and sighed. "And to think, I came here willingly. I don't know what I was thinking." He said more to himself than to anyone else.

* * *

><p>"Piper, I need to tell you about the damn fool thing that I did last night." Parker announced when he walked in the front door of the manor. He managed to pass the sunroom without being mobbed by his nieces and nephew. That was quite a feat considering those kids.<p>

"Parker, I don't think that you can be more of a fool than you already are, but I'll listen to you anyway." Piper yelled back.

Parker shot her a look when he walked into the kitchen for what she had said. "Pip, I will have you know that I have very tender feelings and they get hurt very easily." He informed her.

"Parker, I'm not going to baby you right now. I happen to think that you might benefit greatly from being knocked upside the head." Piper replied dryly.

"Look, I know that I have been behaving like a jackass lately, but at least hear me out right now." Parker damn near pleaded with her.

"Since you seem like you're in a better mood than you have been in I will listen to what you have to say." Piper told him.

Parker took a deep breath he knew it was better to just say what he had to say and get it over with quickly. "I slept with Calleigh last night."

Piper looked at him with a confused look on her face. "And that is something important why?" she asked him with an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Piper, I had sex with Calleigh last night and again this morning as long as I'm being honest." Parker stressed. He didn't know why his sister didn't see what a big deal this was.

"Parker, you slept with your wife, I don't know why you want me to make a big deal out of that. It's what you're supposed to do." Piper was being blunt with him, but only because she had already tried handling him with kid gloves.

"And that wouldn't be a problem if my wife and I were actually together at the moment, but we're not." Parker reasoned with her.

"Parker, I've never been in the position that you're in right now and I hope to God that I never am, but you two need to lean on each other instead tearing each other apart. I honestly don't know what else to tell you anymore." Piper replied with a sigh.

"Pip, I feel like I have complicated things more than necessary. Things were hard enough between Cal and I before we slept together, now I don't know what to feel." Parker admitted.

"Parks, you didn't do anything wrong. The only thing that you are doing wrong is constantly having a bottle to your lips. I know that what you're going through isn't easy, but this isn't the man that Jesse would want you to be." Piper knew that she had to be firm with him if she wanted any chance of getting through.

"Don't talk to me about Jesse, I'm obviously not the man that he thought I was. If I was I would have found him by now." Parker disputed.

"Parker, you're his daddy, that means that you can do no wrong in his eyes. He loves you just as much as you love him. You just have to have faith that you'll bring him home soon." Piper told him.

"I'm not sure that I even deserve to have his love anymore. Piper, I just wish I knew one way or another what happened to him. It's the not knowing that is killing me here." Parker informed her.

"Honey, I know that what you're going through right now has to be really hard, but that doesn't mean you have to give up. I hate seeing you this unhappy and knowing that there isn't a damn thing that I can do to help you." Piper said putting her arm around him.

"Piper, it's never going to be ok that I didn't do more to save him. I just don't know what to do about finding him right now." Parker retorted.

"Jesse knows that you did everything that you could and that you are still doing everything that you can to get him back. Things like this just take more time than we want them to sometimes. I promise you that one way or another we are going to find him and you can take that to the bank." Piper swore to him.

Parker looked at his sister with tears shining in his eyes. "Thanks for being so great to me, Pip. You have no clue how much this means to me." he said hugging her tightly.

* * *

><p>"I think that it would have been helpful had someone mentioned to me earlier that that damn demon was going to explode like that." Paige bitched wiping demon guts off of her shirt.<p>

"Hey, don't think that that was fun for me either. Had I known that was going to happen I damn sure would have planned for it." Bianca retorted while glaring at her daughter. Those two were probably never going to be able to get along for more than five minutes at a time.

"Must you two do this right now?" Chris asked looking between his best friend and their daughter.

"Ask your precious little baby, she is the one who started it." Bianca shot back at him.

"Come on, B, you really don't want to get in between those two's messed up relationship." Henry begged his wife. What he really wanted to do was go home and spend some time with his babies.

"Hank, I don't know why you even try, you know that those two can't get along for any amount of time." Rachel pointed out to him.

"Just tell me that we got the right demon." Brooke begged. She really hated to think that she had gotten covered in demon guts for no damn reason.

"Brooke, this is B we're talking about, there is no way that we didn't get the right demon." Tommy reminded her.

"If we could maybe discuss this somewhere a little safer that would be great." Victor threw out there. He knew that his family didn't think anything of holding a discussion in the underworld, though.

"Vic is right, we should get out of here. We'll just go back to the manor." Henry announced.

"Chris, are you taking Paige again tonight?" Bianca asked him.

"I can take her again, I mean I haven't got to spend that much time with her with everything that we have had going on. That is unless you want her with you tonight." Chris replied.

"Chris, spend some time with your daughter. It's not like I don't see her everyday too." Bianca told him.

Chris grinned at her. "Thanks, B, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I know damn well how much it means to you. Chris, you and that little girl are crazy about each other. I for one happen to think that it's sweet." Bianca said smiling at him.

"With that settled, let's get out of here." Rachel said putting her arm around her husband so he could orb them out.

* * *

><p>Huck was in the studio for lack of anything better to do at the moment. He was a little surprised when he saw Penny walk in. He was sure that from the pissed off look on her face that whatever she was there for wasn't going to be pleasant.<p>

"What can I do for you, Penny?" Huck greeted her cheerfully. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he messed up their relationship, but it had been a damn fool thing for him to do.

Penny just glared at him. "I think you know why I'm here. I would really like it if you didn't try to put on that innocent act with me. We both know that you are anything but innocent." She told him bluntly.

Recognition dawned in Huck's eyes. He did know what she was so pissed off about. "Penny, listen, I know that I promised you that I wasn't going to use that version of the song, but it was too good not to use. I would have consulted you before I did it, but I know that you would have balked at the idea." He was doing so quick talking, because the last thing he wanted was for her to be anymore pissed off at him than she already was.

"Puck, I expect things like this out of you, I don't know why I even let it surprise me anymore." Penny replied rolling her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. Really she didn't know why she was so pissed off with him about that song. In the grand scheme of things he had done a hell of a lot worse than that before.

"I just got the numbers back for that song and trust me, we're a hit. I couldn't have done this without you." Huck tried flattering her.

"Puck, don't try to be charming right now. I think that I have let you charm me one too many times. I don't know why I even trust you when I know damn well what you're like." Penny was madder at herself for trusting him than she was at him.

"Penny, I can only apologize for my lapse in judgment so many times, you can either accept what I have to say and get over it or break things off with me for good. Whatever this is that we're doing right now isn't working though." Huck told her seriously.

"Puck, believe me, I know that things aren't working out between us right now. I guess we've just been together too long for me to know what it's like to be with anyone but you." Penny replied.

"I think we both know that you didn't come here today because of that song, you came here to end things with me, you just don't know how to do that." Puck informed her.

"You're right, I think that you and I need to take a step back from each other for a little while and see other people." Penny agreed with him.

"Penny, for what it's worth I really do love you and I'm sorry that I messed up." Huck apologized again.

"I know and I love you too, I just think that we need some time apart." Penny said smiling at him sadly.

"I'm going to give you the time that you're asking for, but I want you to know that I'm going to fight for you." Huck said before pulling her into a kiss.

"We'll see how things turn out, this doesn't have to be the end of us forever, this just has to be the end for now." Penny replied once she had pulled away from him. "I'll see you around, Huck." She said walking back to the door. That was one of the hardest things that she had ever had to do. She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes as she forced herself not to look back over her shoulder at him.

-END-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Angie Hoyt- Kelli Giddish

Mickey Hoyt- Gerard Butler

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

And

Eric Cavanaugh- Adam Rodriguez

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monoco

Donnie Castigliaono- Emmy Rossum

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Emmett Hoyt- Josh Duhamel

Colt Halliwell- Sean Faris

Hayden Halliwell- Lucy Hale

Brooke Hoyt- Mercedes Masöhn

Tommy Castigliaono- Colin Egglesfield

And

Jason Jackson- Geoff Stults

* * *

><p>AN: Finally I've got the last chapter up and I'm sorry for the long wait, I just got over a terminal case of writers block and I've been really busy. That being said I'm not as happy with this chapter as I could be, but I felt like I had to get something out to you guys. I know it seems like I left a lot of things unfinished in this chapter, but they are going to come up again in future episodes. I hope you guys enjoyed this, until next time please review.


End file.
